Big Time Surprises
by Blue Leah
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Break. Lucy has a big surprise for James. She's pregnant. Other surprises among all the guys show up along the way. Formerly titled Big Time Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy burst into apartment 2J almost knocking Katie off the stool she sat on at the counter where she was doing some studying.

"Is your brother home?"

"No."

"James, Carlos, Logan?"

"No, no, no, and my mom's not here, either."

"Good. I need to talk to you."

Katie closed her textbook and turned around to her brother's best friend's girlfriend.

"Promise you won't tell James?" Lucy sat down on the other stool.

"What is it?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Promise you won't tell James?" Lucy repeated.

"I promise," Katie sighed.

"And you won't tell Kendall, Carlos, or Logan?"

"I promise."

"You won't tell anyone, not even your mother, but especially not James?"

"I promise! This has got to be good."

Lucy gulped. She pulled somethings out of the inside pocket of her leather jacket and showed them to Katie who's eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

"No!" Katie exclaimed. "Is that?"

Taking a deep breath Lucy replied, "Yeah."

"Are you…? Is James…? Oh my gosh!"

"Yes and yes. Back when the guys were having their 'feud', around Christmas, we, um, we did it for the first time and a few times after that," she sighed wondering why she was talking to a fourteen year old about her sex life. "And we may not have always used protection."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I want to keep it. I guess. I mean, I haven't really thought about it. I only just found out about an hour ago. I don't know what James wants to do. Promise me you won't tell him?"

"I won't tell him, but you'll need to."

"I know. I don't know how." Lucy picked up one of the pregnancy tests she had placed on the counter. There were two. One to tell her the news and the other to confirm it. "He has mentioned wanting kids, but one day. I'm sure not now, not in the highlight of his career. Hell, what am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to go on a North American tour this summer. Sure as hell can't do that with my belly out to here." A tear escaped down her cheek. "I'm such a wuss crying about this."

"No, you're not." Katie wrapped her arms around Lucy. "James is one of the sweetest and most caring guys I know. He loves you and I'm pretty sure he's gonna love this baby."

"Yeah?" Lucy picked up the other test and placed them both back in her jacket pocket.

"Yeah. If you need anything just remember I'm here for you."

"Thanks. It is much easier talking to you about this than the guys." She stood up. "I'm gonna go lay down, I think." She headed for the front door. "Thanks."

"Everything's going to be okay," Katie assured. Lucy nodded as she opened the door.

Stepping into the hall she bumped into James and Kendall. She stumbled back a step and her hand flew to her mouth. She thought James said something but her head swam so much she couldn't make it out. All she could do was dash to her apartment.

.O.

"Ready for our date tonight?" James asked as he bumped into his girlfriend, Lucy in the hall. Today was Valentine's Day and he and Kendall were returning from the pool to get ready for their separate dates. Lucy looked up at him with worried brown eyes. That wasn't a good sign. Immediately, her hand went to her mouth and she fled the scene.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"I think you just made her sick," Kendall joked.

James dropped the towel around his shoulders and ran after Lucy. He found her door unlocked so he was able to just go on inside.

"Lucy?" He called out.

No answer.

"Lucy? Are you here?"

He was answered this time by a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, Lucy." As he came upon the scene of her throwing up into the toilet, he bent down, and held her long brown and red hair behind her back. "If you're sick we don't have to go out tonight. Hey, yeah, I'll cancel our reservations and cook you something." He wasn't sure he'd ever made a real dinner before and wasn't quite sure what he'd do now, but if his Lucy was sick, he'd take care of her.

She turned to smile slightly at him before releasing more contents from her stomach into the porcelain bowl. That was when she noticed something on the floor, something that had fallen out of her pocket, the inside pocket of her favorite coat. As she went to grab it, she saw James's tan hand go for it, too.

"It's positive," she coughed.

"P-positive?" James fell back against the bathroom wall. "You mean you—we—us—you—"

Lucy nodded. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper and flushed finally feeling done with being sick.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She looked at him weakly.

"H-how far along?" James tried calculating the days on his fingers. "We, um, haven't done it since New Year's, right?"

"I don't know. I just found out earlier."

"We need to make you a doctor's appointment."

"Yeah." She fell into James's arms, which he wrapped around her. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Surprised, yeah. We didn't exactly plan this. But, mad? No. Luce, we're going to be parents!"

"You're okay with this?"

"I'm going to be a dad. Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a dad!"

"You want to keep it?"

"Of course! You weren't, um, you weren't think of getting rid of it, were you?"

"No, no, of course not. I just didn't know what you wanted."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you think we can handle it?"

"Yeah. BTR's doing well now and you've got your career."

"That's what I mean. We're both in the midst of booming careers. We don't have time for a baby."

"We'll make time." He pulled Lucy's face up to him. "You're the most important thing to me and now so is this baby. There's nothing I won't do for you. I'll be here for everything you need even if that means I have to leave in the middle of a concert or recording or give up a photo shoot or whatever. You come first." James wiped away a tear falling down her cheek. "Don't cry."

She smiled watery at him. "I—it's just—I can't put my career on hold for 9+ months. I have a tour this summer. A tour, James! I can't go on a tour when I'll be about to pop."

"Shh, don't stress yourself out." He rubbed her back. "Everything will work itself out. It's going to be okay. And I'm going to be right here with you every step of the way." He pulled Lucy to her feet. "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?"

They left the bathroom for the beige couch in the living area. The two kicked off their shoes, which was much easier for James since he had on flip-flops and Lucy wore her black boots, and cuddled together.

"My manager's not going to be happy about this," she admitted.

"At least he won't kill you." James shuddered at the thought of how Gustavo would react to the news.

"Can we not tell anyone just yet?" Lucy asked laying her head on James's muscular chest.

"I think they'll eventually find out."

"I know but I'm just not ready for the news to be out there. You know how the media gets."

James kissed Lucy's forehead. "I think we need to tell a few people soon, though."

Lucy sat up and looked at him with the most worried expression on her face. "No…"

"Which would hurt them more? You telling them or them finding out from a website or a TV show?"

"But not right now."

"OK, not today."

Lucy laid her head back down on James's chest.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to telling my mom, either." He placed his chin on top of her head.

There was a knock on the door. James and Lucy shared a look.

"Come in," Lucy called out.

"Hey, just checking to see if everything's okay?" Kendall stepped into the room.

"Yeah, yeah," James replied. "We're just going to stay in tonight. Have a little Valentine's date in 2I, just the two of us."

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's fine." He looked down at Lucy and then back at Kendall. "When do you plan on returning from your date?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Um," James rubbed Lucy's shoulder. "I'll talk to Carlos and Logan but how about we have dessert in 2J later, like about 10?"

"OK…are you sure nothing's up?"

"Everything's fine. What do you want me to get for dessert? Ice cream? Cake? Tiramisu from the coffee shop?"

"If you two are staying in Jo and I can just pick something up."

"Is that okay with you, Luce?"

She nodded slowly.

"OK, cool, see you at ten."

"I don't care what he gets," Lucy said once Kendall left the apartment. "But, why did you do that?"

"We're going to tell them tonight."

Lucy sat up abruptly.

"What the hell?"

"We have to tell them eventually and it'll be good to have them in our corner when we tell our managers. It'll also warm us up for having to tell our parents."

"No." She sighed. "Well…"

James clasped his hands together under his chin.

"OK…okay. We can tell them and only them tonight." She lay back down against James. "Maybe we should also tell Mrs. Knight. Don't want her to be the only one in the apartment who doesn't know."

"Katie?"

"That's where I was coming from when I ran into you."

.O.

Lucy stirred the spoon of the sundae she shared with James. If she took a bite she knew she'd be sick and most likely it would come out before she made it to the bathroom.

Sitting around 2J that night were Mrs. Knight and Katie at the counter, neither of them having dates, and Carlos, Alexa, Logan, Camille, Kendall, Jo, James, and Lucy around the table, all sharing containers of strawberry sundaes.

"You okay?" James whispered leaning in closer to Lucy.

"A little nauseas."

"You wanna lie down?"

"I just want to get this over with."

"Hey, lovebirds," Logan spoke up. "Why did you gather us here tonight?"

James grabbed Lucy's hand. "What makes you think we have a reason besides just wanting to hang out with our friends on the most romantic day of the year?"

"I dunno, do you?"

"We have something we'd like to tell you."

"Whatever could it be?" Katie asked. Lucy wanted to smack her but she refrained. For one thing, she was too far away. For another, she didn't want to make her mad and lose her support system.

"I can do this," Lucy cleared her throat. "We're—I—we're…"

"We're having a baby!" James finished.

Kendall froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. Carlos performed a classic spit-take with the ice cream in his mouth. Logan's went the other way causing him to cough as he choked. Katie continued eating her ice cream like nothing happened. Mrs. Knight looked at the couple in shock. Jo, Camille, and Alexa ran over to Lucy and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Lucy's response when the girls let go was to throw up on the floor in front of them.

* * *

**Welcome to the sequel of _Big Time Break._ As you can see this takes place a month and fourteen days after the last one ended. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lying in his bed, James thought about all that had happened that day. He was supposed to take Lucy to a new fancy restaurant that had opened near them, but instead they stayed home and spent Valentine's Day in her apartment. He had thoughts of cooking her dinner, but being inexperienced in that area they ordered in from the local deli.

"I forgot to give her the gift!" He smacked his forehead. Sitting on his desk was a black leather bound notebook wrapped in silver and pink wrapping paper. She always carried around this ratty cheap notebook to write her songs in and he thought she'd enjoy something more sophisticated. Plus, it just screamed "Lucy Stone" when he saw it in the store.

Not wasting another second James jumped out of bed, threw on a shirt, grabbed the gift, and left the apartment hoping not to wake his roommate, Carlos, who was finally getting good sleep since his concussion, on the way out.

He knocked softly on Lucy's door and not even a minute later she appeared, rumpled pajamas and wild hair. After taking one look at her he pulled her into a deep, satisfying kiss.

"Can't sleep, either?" She asked once they broke apart.

"Forgot to give you your gift." He handed her the box.

"Oh, yeah," she chuckled. "Yours is in my room."

Together they sat on her bed opening their belated Valentine's gifts. James watched Lucy finger the cover of the journal. She opened it to find on the first page a poem written by James.

_I did not know the meaning of true love _

_Until I met you_

_I did not know how to give my heart away _

_Until I met you _

_You teach me to let go of everything _

_What I thought I was _

_Become the man I know I truly can be _

_You keep me going _

_When I get too crazy you keep me calm _

_Always keep me free _

_You are my first, my last, and now my only _

_I want it to be _

_Nothing can change how I feel about you _

_I have been tested_

_Never did I know the meaning of true love _

_Yes, you are the one_

Lucy wiped a tear away.

"I'm such a sap, crying at this. Thanks. I love you, too."

James wanted to kiss her again but he refrained in order to open his gift—a long slender box. Taking the top off, he revealed a black leather necklace with a pink and purple pick attached as a charm. The guitar pick read "Lucy Stone Euro '13."

"That pick, I used that, that's from the first concert after we, you know, after our kiss."

James clipped it around his neck.

"I'll never take it off."

"You don't have to do that. It's just a necklace. I mean…"

"It's a token of your love and whenever I look at it I'll remember the night my dream came true." He fingered the pick slowly.

"The dream to be a star?"

"To kiss you, you dork." He leaned over and embraced her in another kiss. She smacked him on the shoulder, he guessed for calling her a dork, and then accepted his lips on hers. The two ended up falling onto the bed still embraced in each other. James wiped hair from Lucy's forehead and looked into her brown eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I feel like a slug," she admitted.

"What?"

"I haven't felt great all week."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" He'd barely spent five minutes with Lucy at any given time that week and it had him worried that maybe their date on Friday would not be going as planned. As it turned out, it didn't, but not in the way James imagined.

"I didn't want to worry you and I also didn't want you to catch whatever it was I had."

"Well, you know, they do say pregnancy is contagious."

"Haha." She smacked his bicep. "You're okay with this?"

"What? Oh, you being pregnant? I guess."

"You guess?"

"I haven't really had time to process it. I thought one day I'd have kids, you know. Just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Do you—do you not want the baby?" Lucy asked on the verge of tears.

"No, Babe, I do. More than anything. I want to be the father of your child."

"Good news, you are."

The next morning James woke up with his arms around Lucy and her head snuggled into his chest. There was a spot of drool on his arm and while most people might think that's gross he thought it was cute. He had to be careful for he didn't know how morning sickness worked. He didn't want to wake her or make her sick or something. He watched her eyelids flutter and wondered what she dreamed about.

He couldn't believe inside of her was a baby. His baby. A baby he and she made together. A little piece of him. Well, it wasn't much of a baby, yet, just cells or so, but it was a baby, not so much a breathing thing yet, he didn't think, but a baby nonetheless. She didn't look pregnant, not that he knew what a woman should look like at this stage of pregnancy, whatever stage it was that Lucy was at. It had been almost a month and a half since they did have sex, so it couldn't be more than that. He wasn't sure how that worked. This was Logan's territory, not his.

Ugh. His arm tingled from falling asleep. He needed to move it, but he didn't want to wake Lucy. But, if he didn't move his arm soon he didn't know what would happen.

"Mmhmm."

He brushed Lucy's forehead with his free hand as she shifted slightly. Her eyes blinked open. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could she jumped out of bed and made for the bathroom.

"Morning sickness," James thought, "but at least I can move my arm." It hit him he should help her or at the very least be by her side so he ran to the bathroom himself.

After emptying only a small amount into the toilet Lucy turned to James.

"You don't have to follow me every time I have to throw up."

"I feel guilty."

"I had a hand in it, too."

"Yeah, but, you're the only one taking the beating."

Lucy nodded.

"Well, thank you for caring." She went to brush her teeth when she sighed. "I have a recording session today. I don't feel like singing one bit."

"Just call in sick." James rubbed Lucy's back as she squirted toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"He'll ask why," she replied with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Tell him the truth."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked ready to slap James.

"Tell him you threw up this morning and your stomach feels funny."

After Lucy finished brushing her teeth the two went back to her room when James's phone rang.

"Hey, where are you?" Logan asked over the line.

"Lucy's."

"Oh. How is she?"

He looked at his girlfriend who lay back down on her bed. He really hoped the pregnancy wasn't going to be a hard one on her.

"She's, well, you know, morning sickness." James sat down next to Lucy and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"Oh yeah. That can be brutal."

"Yeah, so, I think we're just gonna stay here today and…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We're going down to the pool if you want to join us."

"Maybe later."

He hung up his phone and turned to ask Lucy if she wanted to go to the pool, but she had fallen asleep. The look on her face made it hard to disturb her. She needed to call her manager, but maybe he'd do it for her. She was already doing so much for him.

* * *

**James and Lucy are the main characters of the main plot, but they aren't the only ones with surprises. Just like the previous this is a full-every-boy's-involved story.**

**Rusher-Driver: Sounds like an interesting story I'll have to check out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FORMERLY KNOWN AS BIG TIME SECRETS! I changed the title, because this is what I originally wanted to go with and feel this is more apt for what's happening. They aren't secrets. They're surprises. Actually, naming it Big Time Secrets was a mistake. Glad I caught that when I did. Wish I'd seen it sooner.**

* * *

This was it. Well, okay it wasn't _it _it. James was not telling Gustavo today or Kelly. Or anyone that didn't already know. But, Lucy did have an appointment with her OB/GYN today. They were going to see the baby for the first time. They were going to find out for sure and for certain that a baby was on the way. He trusted the pregnancy tests, but this was from a doctor. The appointment was scheduled during his lunch hour so he had to find a way to get there without Gustavo finding out where he was going and without anyone not named Logan, Kendall, or Carlos finding out it was Lucy and him going to such a place.

"How are you holding up?" Kendall asked as they headed to Rocque Records in the limo that picked them up. The partition between the driver and the passengers was up so hopefully he couldn't hear their topic of conversation.

"Fine," James replied.

"We've barely seen you all weekend, since you know, you dropped that bomb on us," Carlos stated.

"Lucy had a bad case of morning sickness, which really should be renamed 'All Day Sickness.' I just felt better being with her."

"How does it feel? You're going to be a dad!" Logan joined in.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Carlos asked. "You dumping us for Lucy?"

"Dude, he's got a kid on the way." Kendall elbowed his Latino best friend. "He doesn't have time for childish things anymore."

"Hey, nothing's going to change between us. We're just adding someone new to the group."

"You do know she's giving birth to a baby not a full grown adult?" Logan joked.

"Haha, yes, I know."

The limo pulled up to the back of the studio and before anyone knew it the boys were bombarded with cameras and microphones.

"Can you tell us who at the Palmwoods is pregnant?" a lady with fluffy hair asked as flashbulbs went off all around them.

James froze. What? They knew? How could they know? James and Lucy never left the building all weekend. The only time they talked about the situation was in 2I or 2J. Did someone tell? He trusted his friends better than that.

"It's Alexa Vega, isn't it? That's why she moved into the Palm Woods…to be closer to her baby daddy?" a rather short funny looking man stuck his tape recorder in Carlos's face. "She has been looking a little chunkier lately."

"Alexa is not fat!" Carlos raised his arm to punch the guy. Both Logan and Kendall pulled him towards the building to keep him from getting into an altercation.

"We found a box for a home pregnancy test in the trash," the fluffy lady said. "We know you know who it belongs to. Is it Jo? Is that why you two are getting married, Kendall?"

James found his strength and pushed his friends inside to get away from the noise and hubbub.

"How? How?" Was all he could say as they made their way to Gustavo's office.

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed once all four of them were in the room with him. "What's this going on outside my studio?"

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James shared looks but no one said anything.

"There's a rumor that someone at the Palmwoods is having a baby and that's why those animals are outside trying to get a hold of you."

"There are plenty of people at the Palmwoods," Logan laughed nervously. "Could be any of them."

Kendall looked at James and then stepped towards his manager/producer.

"It's Jo. Yeah, that's why we're getting married. She's pregnant with my baby. I'm gonna be a dad."

Gustavo's face turned red. If he was a cartoon character he would have had steam coming out of his ears.

"How can you just—"

"It's not Jo," James interrupted.

"James, it's okay. You don't have to cover for me."

"I'm not." He glanced around hoping no one or nothing was spying on him. This was not how he planned on telling Gustavo. He had sort of hoped Lucy would be with him. But, he did not want Kendall to take the brunt of Gustavo's anger.

"Hey, do you know something about…" Kelly entered the room, immediately shushed by the guys. Carlos, standing the closest to it, closed the door.

"I think _James_ had something he wanted to say," Gustavo said.

"I—I—we found out Friday," he said in a low voice.

"What's that?" Gustavo leaned closer.

Kelly gasped. "Lucy's pregnant?"

James nodded slowly.

Gustavo made to jump at him but was blocked by Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Kelly.

"Do you know what you're doing to me? To BTR? To your career?" He yelled.

"To you? What is he doing to you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm at a good place in my career. We can more than afford this baby. I've done nothing wrong." James bit his lip. Had he? Sex before marriage. He felt like he was falling far from that guy he'd found in Colorado.

"How are the fans going to react?"

"Shit, Gustavo, is that all you think about?" Kendall bounced back.

"If they're BTR fans they'll be supportive," Carlos spoke up.

James sat down in one of the two empty chairs in the room and put his head in his hands. This was not how this was supposed to go down. This wasn't supposed to happen today. It was all wrong. Everything was wrong.

"It's okay, Jay." Kendall placed a hand on James's shoulder. "Gustavo's not going to kill you." He glared at his manager when mentioning his name.

"I know. Lucy wants to wait to tell everyone and I keep blurting it out."

"I'm," Gustavo cleared his throat. "I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry for getting upset at you."

James's head jerked up at that. Gustavo was apologizing?

"I promise not to tell anyone. Who all knows?"

"The guys, their girlfriends—"

Kendall cleared his throat.

"—Kendall's fiancée, Katie, Mama Knight, and now, you two," James answered.

"OK, just DON'T let this get in the way of making music."

James shook his head. Lucy and the baby came first. But, he wasn't willing to have another fight about the issue so he'd just let it drop.

"Actually, we have an appointment today during lunch."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it's our first." A slight smile appeared on James's face.

"Aw," Kelly cooed. "You have to let him go."

"I don't have to—" Gustavo stopped when he saw the look on his assistant's face. "All right. You can go, James." He then turned his computer monitor toward the guys. "Now, let's get down to why I've asked you in today." He pressed a button on the computer and five faces appeared on the screen.

"Hi, we're The Backstreet Boys."

The four boys of Big Time Rush shared looks. The Backstreet Boys? They were the best selling boy band of all time. They were the dream every boy band aspired to be.

"And you're Big Time Rush," AJ said.

"We heard about your accident, Carlos, and hope you're doing better," Kevin said.

Carlos blushed at being singled out by a Backstreet Boy.

'I've brought you here today," Gustavo broke in, "because I have a special announcement, which the Boys already know about. Your two groups will be performing together at the Music Video Awards next month."

"We're sorry we couldn't be there in person," Brian spoke, "but as soon as we're in LA we'll get together for rehearsals."

"That's right. I want to use this time for you nine to get to know each other and then we'll work on setting up the performance," Gustavo interjected.

James stared at the screen. Maybe he could talk to Brian about everything that had been going on in his life recently. He was obviously a Christian who could make it work in a boy band, a very successful one at that. But, he didn't really know the guy, so he didn't felt about opening up so much to him. He wasn't even sure he could help him. James wasn't sure what direction he was going in lately. He sighed. For right now he'd just get to know him and let that be that.

.O.

James stomach was in knots and if his stomach was in knots he could only imagine how Lucy felt. Very shortly, as in any minute now, she would be meeting them at Rocque Records so they could attend the doctor's appointment together. He was currently sitting in a recording booth with the rest of the guys while they worked on the vocals to "Windows Down" a song they were considering for their BSBTR collaboration. However, James's mind wasn't on the words he sang but rather how the two were going to get to the OB/GYN without anyone recognizing them.

"The paparazzi!" He blurted out.

"Cut!" Gustavo shouted. "What is that you're blabbing about?"

"N-nothing. Sorry." He couldn't let Lucy get bombarded by the paps. This was the whole reason she wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as she could. Well, she didn't specify when she'd like to go public, but James figured it would be when she could no longer hide it, though celebrities pushed those boundaries denying it when they had bellies sticking out to there.

"I said, let's start on the second verse!" Gustavo repeated loudly bringing James back into the conversation. "Oh forget it. We'll convene after lunch."

"What am I going to do?" James complained as the group entered the lobby and flung themselves on the white couch.

"Go to your appointment?" Carlos asked.

James glared at him.

"It's not that simple," Logan said. "They don't want anyone finding out about this so they need a way to sneak her in without anyone knowing."

"Put her in a box and James could act like a delivery man," Carlos suggested.

"You think Camille's got some disguises they can use?" Kendall asked Logan.

At that moment Lucy walked in wearing sweatpants and James's hoodie that practically swallowed her whole with her hair tied up on her head in a messy bun, the first time James believed he had seen her hair up.

"Gosh, you look beautiful," James breathed.

"Oh shut-up," she replied sitting down next to him and snuggling into his arms. "I feel like crap. I've been throwing up all morning. Tried to eat a bowl of cereal and up it came. I don't think I'm ever going to like food again."

James rubbed her head. "I wish I could make you feel better."

"It's okay. It's not your fa—no wait, it kinda is." She grinned slyly.

"Aw," Kelly cooed entering the room. Lucy looked at her and then at James.

"She knows, doesn't she?" She sat up. "How does she know? James!"

"I—I—kind of told." He put his hands up in defense as Lucy came at him hitting his shoulders and biceps. "Hey, hey, you weren't here this morning."

"Don't blame James," Kelly said. "We were overrun by paparazzi this morning. They found out someone at The Palmwoods took a pregnancy test."

"You didn't tell _them_?"

"No, no, no, hell no!"

"Good. I guess we better get going." Lucy reluctantly stood up brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"We can't—they'll see—we—us," James sputtered.

"You know, I think," Kendall pulled the hood over Lucy's head, "yeah, you could get away with that."

"Yeah, if I didn't know it was Lucy under there I wouldn't know who it was," Carlos said.

"Gustavo, let James borrow your sweatshirt," Kelly shouted toward his office.

"No!" Gustavo shouted back.

Kelly disappeared into his office and a few minutes later reappeared with Gustavo's white hoodie and his cap.

Everyone laughed at how much the sweatshirt ate James.

"But at least it'll keep people from recognizing me," he pointed out.

.O.

"All right, Miss Stone," the nurse said once Lucy situated herself in the chair at the doctor's office. Once Lucy's belly was exposed, the nurse wiped the cold jelly on it and used the transducer to produce an image of Lucy's uterus. "All right." She moved the wand a bit.

James stared at the image appearing on the screen. It was black and white and fuzzy, hard to make out. Honestly, he had no idea what he was looking at.

"There it is." The nurse pointed to a fuzzy round thing on the screen. "That's your baby."

That thing? But, it looked like…it looked like…well, James wasn't sure what it looked like, but it didn't look like a baby.

"I know it's confusing but it is perfectly normal. Everything looks fine. There's the head." She pointed to one end of the well, James hated thinking it, but to him it was a blob. "And there are its little feet beginning to take shape." James let out a breath. He could sort of make that out. "It appears to be measuring at 9 weeks which would put your due date around September 22." She printed out two pictures and handed them to the couple. "I'll let you have a moment."

Once the nurse left the room after cleaning up Lucy's belly, Lucy sat up and reached for James's hand.

"Our baby has feet," she said softly not taking her eyes off the picture. "This is real. It's really happening."

"There's really a baby inside of you."

"Yep, there's really a baby inside of me. I know it's cliché to cry, but I can't help it. It's so…"

"Real?" James supplied with a smile.

"Real," Lucy repeated.

* * *

**I didn't plan for James to tell Gustavo so soon, but as I wrote this it just came out that way and I decided to go with it. Hope you like it.**

**The idea for The Backstreet Boys came from them touring with NKOTB. While daydreaming about this story that idea popped into my head. They aren't going to be big important characters or anything, just something fun I thought I'd add to the story. Also, I don't really like the term baby daddy, but someone working in the rumor mongering celebrity media field would definitely use it.**

**Really long chapter (for me). Maybe I'll get in the habit of making all of them this long. :p**

**I find it funny that Schmidt crushes on Lucy Hale and one of her best friends played his love interest on the show. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Jo said that night after she and Kendall enjoyed dinner at her place, just the two of them. "I talked to my mom earlier and she said the Van Landingham Estates has openings in June."

"Openings for what?" Kendall asked absent-mindedly as he surfed Scuttlebutter on his phone. Apparently, a lot of people were interested in the pregnancy rumor surrounding the Palmwoods. He had decided the best thing was to not comment on it at all.

"For weddings." She gave him look that said "Duh!"

Kendall looked up from his phone. "June? That's um, this June?"

"Oh, haha, no, sorry, next June…2015."

"Oh."

"I thought I was the one afraid of getting married so soon. Why do you sound scared?" She sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm not scared."

"OK, keep believing that." Jo patted his cheek and then pecked his lips.

"Are you sure you want to get married in Charlotte? I mean all our friends are here."

"Yeah, but we can fly everyone there… Do you not want to get married in Charlotte?"

"I want to get married wherever you are."

"OK, keep saying corny things like that."

"What?"

Jo patted his knee and went to the living area.

"What?"

She sat down on her couch and gave her fiancé a look.

"Oh." He dropped his phone on the table and followed Jo. "You know I love you," he said in between kisses on her neck after starting out on her lips.

"I know."

"And you know I would marry you right now if that's what you wanted."

"I know."

"But you're the one who wants to wait."

"I know."

"July is a year and a half away."

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that?" He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Are you okay with that?"

"If that's what you want."

"June 13th and 19th are the available dates."

"Oh, you want to pick a date now." Kendall sat up straighter. The 13th and the 19th. "That's only six days apart?"

"Yeah, the 19th is a Friday. So, we'll take the 13th. Great, I'll call the venue tomorrow."

Kendall blinked. Wow. That was a bit fast. But, if that's what Jo wanted that's what would happen. He hoped she didn't turn into one of those bridezillas he'd seen on TV. Those girls were Crazy. But, that wasn't Jo. She was nice, normal, and down-to-earth. That's one of the things he loved about her. As her fame grew she stayed the same sweet girl from North Carolina he'd met when she first moved in.

.O.

James sat on the orange couch watching the end of a particularly boring movie with Lucy snuggled into his side asleep when Kendall and Jo entered the apartment.

"How does June 13, 2015 sound to you?" Kendall asked.

"Um, like a date?" James muted the TV and gave his attention to two of his best friends who both sat down on the round coffee table.

"For a wedding?"

"The baby'll be," James did math in his head, "nine months old. Things might not be so hectic for us then." He pulled a photo out of his back pocket and handed it to Jo since Kendall had already seen it. "That's Baby Diamond. There's the head and there's the feet. That's about as much as you can make out right now."

"Well, I think the baby looks just like you," Jo responding making cooing noises at the picture.

James wrinkled his brow. "Um, thanks?"

"How was the appointment?" She asked.

James's face took on a dreamy look. "We got to hear the heartbeat. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. I never heard anything so beautiful in my life."

Jo giggled.

"You'll understand when it's your child."

"I'm very excited for you, a little baby. When's the due date?"

"Sept. 22."

"A fall baby. Oh, this is so exciting!" Jo squealed. Lucy shifted and opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you. We're just talking about the baby."

Lucy yawned. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"She's not doing well," James admitted once she left the apartment. "She's sick all the time. The doctor said it should be over in a few weeks, but I feel bad about it."

"It's just morning sickness." Jo put a hand on James's arm.

"I know," James sighed. "So, um, you picked a date for the wedding? It doesn't seem real, man. I've got a baby on the way and you're getting married. When did we grow up?" James's attention was taken when he noticed an image on the screen. "Oh my gosh!" He unmuted the TV.

"E! News has discovered that someone at the Palmwoods currently housing the boy band Big Time Rush and their girlfriends: pop princess Lucy Stone, and actresses Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Alexa Vega took a home pregnancy test. Later today this photograph was taken."

"DAMN!" James yelled. The picture that had garnered his attention had reappeared. It was a shot of him and Lucy entering the gynecologist's office. They were wearing their oversized hoodies and hopefully were not recognizable.

"We cannot make out who the young couple is, but speculation has us believe that with the height of the male it is either Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight or James Diamond. A theory going around is that the girl is not dating Kendall or James but rather one of their other bandmates, Carlos Garcia or Logan Mitchell, and they are accompanying the girl to trick paparazzi. Rest assured, fans, E! News is on top of this investigation."

James immediately turned the TV off and began pacing the room.

"What the hell!" He shouted.

Jo stood up and put a hand on his arm.

"It's going to be okay."

"How the hell did they find out? Did they have someone watching every obstetrician's office from here to Seattle? They can't tell who that disguise is, but they know it's one of us. How in the hell do they know? This is so not going the way we planned." He sat down at the kitchen counter looking like he wanted to pull his hair out. "What do we do?"

"First, we calm down," Kendall advised. "That's out there." He pointed to the TV. "There's nothing we can do about that."

James groaned.

"What's the big deal? I mean, you're going to have to eventually tell people anyway."

"You know how the paparazzi are. You know how the media is. How can you tell me this isn't a big deal? This is a huge deal. This is a gigantic freakin' deal. This is—this is…"

"It's going to be okay," Jo reassured.

"You don't have to tell my mom the news."

.O.

"Josephine Taylor, will you tell me what is going on?" Her agent threw a gossip magazine on her desk. On the front cover was the doctor's office picture with the title "Big Time Baby On the Way?"

"That's not me!" Jo protested.

"You two are engaged to be married, yes?"

Kendall, who had been requested to accompany Jo to this sudden meeting with her agent, nodded.

"So, it would be wise to suggest that these baby rumors are about you?"

"What?!" Kendall shouted.

"I'm not pregnant!" Jo shouted at the same time.

"It's not about what really happened. Whatever they think happened happened. This can be good for your career or it can hurt your career."

"Huh?" Both Kendall and Jo asked.

"Good—people love babies. This will garner you plenty of attention from the media. You'll be all over. Love, love, love. Bad—you are pregnant before you're married. That will get some negative attention. Also, it'll take you out of acting for a while. I was just about to suggest you for the female lead in the new Peter Jackson movie."

"But, I'm NOT PREGNANT!" Jo said for what felt like the ten thousandth time.

"What's this about Peter Jackson?" Kendall asked intrigued.

"We'll have to do a press conference about this."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT and even if I was, why would I want to do a press conference? Honestly, do I need to take a pregnancy test to prove it to you?"

"I know you're not," her agent said, "but the rumors are out there."

"So what? We can't stop that and unlike what you did with Jett we are not feeding the fire good publicity or not. Now, what's this about Peter Jackson?"

* * *

**Rusher Driver: Thank you for your reviews. I did write the poem myself, not much of a poet so thank you for liking that.**

**And to the guest you asked, does this satisfy?**

**In show-verse I bet the gossip magazines and media would use up every Big Time pun they could come up with.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mami?" Carlos answered his phone as he hurried to get dressed for morning rehearsal.

"Carlos, how are you?" Before he could answer she kept on, "what's this about a pregnancy? All the girls at work are talking about the rumor that one of your girlfriends is pregnant."

"Mama, I only have one girlfriend."

"Your friends' girlfriends. Tell me, am I going to be a grandma and why did I have to find out from celebrity gossip and not my beautiful son?"

"Alexa's not pregnant. You're not going to be a grandma anytime soon."

"I would love any baby you brought into this world, but I am glad you are waiting until you are married." He shared a look with Alexa who sat on the bed tying her sneakers.

"Uh, yeah. Mama, I gotta go—rehearsal with Gustavo. I'll talk to you later?"

"Have fun, but tell me, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Carlos desperately wanted to get off the phone. He wasn't good with keeping secrets and if he continued talking he was sure to blab.

"That one of you guys's girlfriend is pregnant."

"Um, well, I'm not allowed to say. Look, I gotta go."

"So, it is true! I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Mama!"

"OK, OK, te amo, mi bebe."

"As soon as he tells his mom I'll tell you. Love you, Mama." Carlos tucked his phone into his pocket and then reached his hand out to pull Alexa off the bed. As he went to the studio she was going for a morning workout at the gym. "You know, if my mom's hearing these rumors, James's mom is hearing these rumors."

"I already told my parents."

"You what?"

"I had to! I didn't want them to think it was me and besides, they don't know James or Lucy's parents."

"Talk about blabbing."

"I'm sorry, but they're not gonna tell anyone. They'll just be able to confirm it's not us."

Carlos and Alexa parted ways when he met up with Kendall, Logan, and James in the lobby. It was a few days after the weird meeting with Jo's manager and fortunately, she hadn't mentioned anything else about it to Jo.

"News has hit Minnesota," Carlos announced.

James coughed.

Logan patted his back.

"You knew you were gonna have to tell your mom sometime," Kendall said. "Better to get it over with."

"You know my mom!"

"Why are you so afraid? You're not a kid anymore. You're a successful pop star. You've got a healthy bank account."

"Not until we're 21."

"OK, when you're 21 you get to come into all that money. Until then you get a nice paycheck from Griffin and Lucy's career is doing well. This isn't like you're becoming a teen father."

"All my mom will see is I'm nineteen and not married."

When the boys arrived at the studio James was in a sullen mood. Carlos felt bad for telling but he knew he had to warn him. Fortunately, the paparazzi were not present as they probably figured they were wasting their time trying to get anything out of them. As they entered the building, they all looked around suspiciously in case someone was hiding in the bushes.

Waiting for them in the lobby were the Backstreet Boys: AJ, Brian, Kevin, Howie, and Nick. They all greeted each other, shaking hands. AJ shook Carlos's hand. Brian and James shook hands. Kendall shook Kevin's hand. Logan and Howie shook hands. James and AJ shook hands. Brian shook Kendall's hand. Kevin and Logan shook hands. Nick shook Carlos's hand. Kendall and AJ shook hands. Brian and Logan shook hands. Carlos shook Howie's hand. James shook Nick's hand. AJ and Logan shook hands. Nick shook Kendall's hand. Howie shook James's hand. Carlos and Kevin shook hands. Logan shook hands with Nick. Kendall and Howie shook hands. Kevin shook James's hand. Brian and Carlos shook hands. At some point Howie and Brian shook hands and maybe Kendall and Nick shook hands twice.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Gustavo bellowed, "Into the studio! Now!"

All nine boys scrambled to fit into the now seemingly tiny booth.

"I think that's my foot," Brian.

"Pardon me," Kevin.

"Pardon me," AJ.

"Pardon me," Logan.

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," Nick said.

"Dogs!"

Everyone snapped to attention at the sound of Gustavo's voice.

"I don't think we fit in here," Kendall stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Gustavo said. "We'll have to do this in the dance studio."

Everyone sighed as they entered a room where they could breathe.

"Is it true?" Howie asked when they stopped for a fifteen minute break. All nine of them sat on the wooden floor downing bottles of water.

"Is what true?" James asked.

Carlos shook his head. He knew exactly what Howie referred to and he assumed James did, too.

"The rumor that one of you is gonna be a dad," Nick joined in.

"Let's see…Kendall just got engaged to Jo Taylor. It's not them. That'd be too obvious. Congratulations, by the way." AJ said. "Alexa Vega just moved into the same apartment building as Carlos. It could be…but no. That's not why she moved in. Logan's not serious enough with Camille Roberts."

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed.

"So that leaves…" AJ pointed a finger at the brunette pretty boy. "James and Lucy Stone!"

.O.

"Lucy Stone!" Her manager, Lou Rudolph, screeched dropping the gossip magazine on his desk. "Please tell me this is not true."

"It's not true," Lucy said unable to look her manager in the eye. Like every other day since the beginning of last week she had rehearsal but didn't feel like being there. She got almost no sleep last night due to this "all day sickness" that consumed her life lately. She couldn't wait for this stage to be over.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm stupid?" Lou stepped closer to Lucy. "That outfit in the picture is what you wore yesterday when you arrived to rehearsal late again!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why, Lucy, why?"

She took a deep breath summoning up a huge amount of strength, trying to turn the brave façade she wore in front of others into something real.

"I'm pregnant and I didn't tell you because you just scheduled my North American tour for the summer and this ruins it."

"I'm—I'm—" Lou fumbled.

"It's James's and we didn't plan this."

"This kid is seriously ruining your career."

"He's not ruining my career."

"First you leave your European tour because you have to make out with the guy and now you might not even start your North American one because he got you pregnant."

"He did not get me pregnant."

"Are you or are you not pregnant?"

"Yes, but I had a part in this, too. It takes two to make a baby. Don't you dare blame all of this on James." Lucy pierced her lips together and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**Logan is serious enough with Camille, but they only just reached second base (not that BSB would know that) so actually, he's just not advanced enough.**

**November 2 1990: Peter Jackson is the producer behind the LoTR movies.**

**Thank you for your ideas, Rusher Driver. I will consider them and perhaps use one or two in my story! I appreciate any suggestions.**

**I'm really going to work on making my chapters longer. I think they should be longer. It's just that I find the ending so satisfying for an ending that I end there.**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan sat in a deck chair by the pool waiting for Camille to get home. Her web series had really taken off and now she was always busy with interviews, photo shoots, and filming. He was really proud of her, but he missed her. The two had been separated for five months due to his break in Colorado and now it seemed they were still separated with her career exploding.

"She said she'd be home by 4:30!" He complained checking his watch to see it read 4:58.

"Have you seen Camille?" Jo sat down in the chair next to Logan. "I want to talk wedding stuff with her."

"You're not getting married for 16 months. What can you possibly discuss?"

"Everything."

"Phew!" Camille exclaimed appearing out of nowhere and kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Don't think you can just waltz in here late and expect me to…" Logan began. Camille smacked him. "What was that for?"

"Shut up, Logan. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Suddenly a flash of tanned bodies flew by them and cannonballed into the water with giant splashes soaking Logan, Camille, and Jo. The three of them glared at the two wet bodies in the pool.

"Sorry," Alexa and Carlos said not looking the least bit sorry. Alexa quickly turned to Carlos and dunked him underwater. While down there he ended up pulling Alexa with them.

"Anyway…" Jo pulled a folder from behind her somewhere. "Wedding details." The two females began pouring over the book.

"Women," Logan muttered.

"You know you love us." Camille pinched his cheek.

"Only sometimes."

"Haha, only sometimes," she mocked. "Well, Jo and I need to go over important wedding detail."

"And I need to change out of these wet clothes." Logan sent a look Carlos and Alexa's way.

"Join us in the pool!" Carlos shouted.

Logan shook his head and then headed up to apartment 2J. On the way he bumped, not literally, into Lucy heading into her apartment.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"You're all wet," she pointed out.

"Yeah, some goons down at the pool…"

Lucy laughed slightly. OK, just a little. Well, not really a laugh. All right, maybe Logan thought it was kind of sort of a laugh.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" she trailed off. "Ugh, no. My manager found out about the baby. I don't know. He's mad and I don't know. I don't know. He didn't say anything about the tour, but there's just no way I can go on it, you know? I don't know."

"Traveling would be kind of hard, but you're really only not allowed to travel after week 36. Well, plane travel's usually forbidden in the third trimester."

"Are you saying I should do the tour?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying…well, I mean…" Logan nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you think performing would be kind of tough?"

Logan shrugged. "I've seen some musicians do it. Not heavy dancing or anything."

"But every night? I'm already so exhausted and I'm only in week 9."

"That's morning sickness, which should go away by, I think, week 14."

"How do you know so much? Do you want to be an obstetrician? Do you want to deliver babies? Aw, do you like babies?" Lucy joked.

"I do want to be a doctor, but I think I'd rather go into surgery."

"Are you trying to send me away? Do you want me to go on tour?" Lucy eyed him curiously.

"I'm giving you options. Choices."

"Are you in cahoots with my manager or something?" She opened her apartment door.

"I don't even know your manager." Logan raised his hands in defense. "Yeah, I think performing a rigorous tour schedule while pregnant will be tough. I just thought maybe you wanted choices."

"I don't know what I want."

Logan didn't know what else to say or do so he patted Lucy on the shoulder and then went to apartment 2J

"She's killing me, Logan," Kendall said. He was sitting at the counter with a glass of milk.

"Jo? Because she's already going on about the wedding?"

Kendall shook his head. "My m—"

"Honey, how about a blue tux for your best man?" Mrs. Knight appeared in the kitchen carrying fabric swatches.

"I haven't even picked my best man yet!" Kendall responded.

"You should hurry up and do that."

"What? I got sixteen months! I don't—"

Logan put an arm around Kendall.

"Hey, let's get out of here."

"But, you're all wet." Kendall shrugged Logan's arm off and brushed the wet area he left behind.

"All right, I'll go change." Logan hurried into the bedroom he shared with Kendall and appeared very shortly after in dry clothes. "If you want to stay dry," he warned, "I'd stay away from the pool area. We've got two Latin maniacs out there."

.O.

Lucy lay down on her couch and thought about what Logan said. She couldn't go on tour, not when she was as big as a house. Could she? No, performing would be a major hassle. She'd be tired all the time and how could she play her guitar? It wouldn't work.

She was surprised she didn't know where James was. Ever since he found out she was pregnant he hadn't left her side, except when one or both had to go to work. It was endearing, but also kind of annoying. However, today he wasn't there and she had to admit she missed him.

"Where are you?" She texted him.

After putting her phone down she placed a hand on her stomach. It hadn't grown any, but it felt hard.

"Business meeting," was the reply from James.

"What does that mean? I just saw Logan in the hall. He's not at some business meeting," she texted back. She didn't care. Her head was starting to hurt and ugh…

"Surprise." James walked in with a bag of food.

Lucy jumped from the couch and ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

"Babe?" James called out. He put the food down on the small round kitchen table and found Lucy in the bathroom.

"The smell," she coughed depositing more into the bowl.

"It's the food. I'll take it to 2J and make you something calmer for lunch. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it."

"Can you—" she said between heaving "please leave?"

James's face fell.

"You—you don't want me around here?"

"Just the bathroom, please."

"I'll take the food."

Once James left the bathroom Lucy's stomach eased up and she fell back against the wall. She couldn't take much more of this and hoped to high heaven that the morning sickness would end soon.

"Hey, I haven't removed the—" James said when Lucy walked into the dining area. Immediately upon entering something hit her, a strange smell or something she couldn't quite place, and she ran back into the bathroom.

She hated this. She hated this more than anything. This was the worst thing she'd ever experienced. Part of her would have actually preferred having to bear her parents' wrath for becoming a rock musician rather than go through this. Although, when they did find out it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

When nothing came up, Lucy stood by the sink and wiped her mouth. The dark circles under her eyes scared her. This baby was going to kill her before it was all said and done.

"James?" she called as she stepped out of the bathroom.

No response.

She slowly sat down on the living room couch able to breathe a bit better. Her stomach didn't churn. She didn't feel a bit nauseous.

"I left the food with Mama Knight." James re-entered the apartment.

Lucy stomach spun. She placed a hand to her mouth and burped.

"Are you okay?" He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

She shook her head, burping again.

"I don't think it's the food," she managed. "I th-think it's you." She ran back into the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet not surprised with how there couldn't be anything left in her stomach.

"Babe, Lucy," James called out. "Don't cry."

"How can I not? My boyfriend makes me sick! You make me sick! I can't stomach being around you…I…"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, we'll get through this."

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. This pregnancy was making her such a wimp, crying all the time.

After James left all Lucy did was lay on her couch and watch mindless TV. She had no plans scheduled so she could just mope around feeling sorry for herself. When the TV got too mindless she decided to take a nap in her bed just wanted to sleep off this horrible feeling that had latched onto her.

"James's hoodie," she said to herself upon walking into her bedroom and finding the sweatshirt she wore to the obstetrician on the floor. "If I can't be with James maybe this is the next best thing." She took a deep breath of the Cuda smell practically woven into the material.

Her stomach lurched. Couldn't she just get one minute away from the stupid morning sickness?

"Cuda," she said to herself quickly balling up the hoodie and throwing it into the dark corners of her closet. She took a deep breath of the sweatshirtless room and upon sitting on her bed her stomach calmed down. She smiled weakly at the thought of what was upsetting her then ran into the living room to find her phone to text James.

* * *

**There will be more Jo (there was a little in this chapter). As the story goes further down the timeline it'll be easier to fit her in, I think. As for Lucy, this won't be a story of just her throwing up. That's gross. ;)**

**I made a boo-boo in this chapter. Camille doesn't get home from the studio until near 5PM so why would James be bringing Lucy lunch? I fixed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's with the long face?" Mrs. Knight asked when James re-entered the apartment after only just leaving it. "Aren't you eating with Lucy?"

"Now, I'm eating with you." He took a box out of the plastic bag on the counter and opened it to reveal a nice, fancy salad. "I make Lucy sick, so until she gets over this 'morning sickness' thing we won't be spending time together." He stabbed a piece of lettuce with one of the plastic forks in the bag and then before bringing it to his mouth he just laid it back down in the salad. He closed the lid and when he saw Katie enter the room he stuffed the container into her hands, slumping along to his room.

He had closed the door but shortly thereafter it creaked open.

"Do you know how awful it is to hear that you make your pregnant girlfriend throw up?" He said, sitting on his bed, not looking at Katie, but knowing she was the one who walked in sans salad.

"Did she say that?" She sat down on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but more importantly, I witnessed it, so I know it's true."

"I'm—I don't know what to say," Katie replied lamely.

"You don't have to say anything." He turned to look at her. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I was so stupid to forget the condom. In seventh months a baby is going to be born and I will be responsible for the little being's life. Don't tell Lucy, but I'm not ready."

"I don't think anyone's ready when it happens the first time, but you've got seven months to prepare."

"Will you help?"

Katie blushed. "It's not like I have any experience with this!"

"You're right. You're only fourteen. What would you know?" James put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"You know I'm always here for you."

"I know. Hey, don't get me wrong; I'm really excited about this, just scared, you know?"

"I know."

"Ja-ames!" Someone in the living area shouted.

Anxious, James left his room with Katie right behind him afraid of what he was going to find.

"They, they, you're gonna wanna see this," Alexa said, standing there wet in her bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her. Carlos, also in his bathing suit, pressed play on the TV.

"E! News has more to report on the pregnancy test found at the Palmwoods the other day. A reporter for E! News has found evidence to lead her to believe the test belongs to none other than pop princess, Lucy Sto…"

Before the TV host finished his sentence James bent over and threw up.

"Honey." Mrs. Knight jumped up and patted his back.

James wiped his mouth and was about to say something when his phone buzzed.

"Good news! It's your Cuda making me sick. Love you."

"What?" Carlos and Alexa asked.

James sat down on the couch holding his head.

"This is too much."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"JAMES!" Kendall and Logan burst into the apartment at that moment.

"I know, I know…"

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna have to call my mom tonight," James sighed the biggest sigh he could manage.

After taking a shower, using Kendall's shampoo, Carlos's body wash, and afterwards Logan's hair gel, and now wearing a set of Kendall's clothes, which were a little tight since James was more muscular than the skinny boy, James headed over to Lucy's apartment passing Buddha Bob coming in to clean the mess on the carpet.

"Is it safe to come in?" He popped his head into the apartment.

"You're not wearing Cuda?"

"I took a shower."

"OK. I think you're good."

James stepped into the apartment and Lucy took a deep breath.

"So far so good," she said.

James stepped closer.

"Still good. Come sit down."

James sat next to his girlfriend on the couch and kissed her.

"I'm glad I don't have to spend time away from you."

"Me too." She leaned over and kissed him again. "You smell different. Uh, not bad, just different. I'm used to you smelling like that man spray all the time."

"I smell good, though, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She sniffed James's hair. "Doesn't bother me."

"Looks like I gotta stay away from Cuda for a while."

"If you want to be with me."

"My girlfriend or my man spray? Girlfriend or man spray?"

She bopped his bicep.

"All right, I choose my girlfriend." He kissed her cheek. "I got some bad news."

"They found out."

"E! News, yeah."

"So, this means—"

"We have to tell our parents."

Lucy dropped her head into her hands. James rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay. Your parents finally accepted you becoming a rocker."

"With Kendall's help."

"And my mom finally accepted me living in LA without her."

"With Kendall's help?"

"No, actually, Mama Knight, Mrs. Garcia, and Mrs. Mitchell helped."

"Why don't we tell them and then have them call my parents?"

"We need to do this ourselves." James took a deep breath. "Let's call my mom first. She'll probably kill me but it'll prepare us for your parents."

Lucy retrieved her laptop from her bedroom and set it up on the coffee table.

"I need to brush my hair? Do I look all right? I should change my clothes."

James pulled Lucy down to sit next to him.

"You look fine. You're beautiful."

"But, I've been sick all day."

"Babe, you look beautiful."

James opened the laptop, turned on the FaceTalk program, and dialed his mom's number.

"Mom?" He greeted her when her face appeared on the screen. He knew she'd drop whatever she was doing to talk to him and he knew she'd recognize Lucy's number, so he had nothing to worry about in that regard.

"Baby?" She looked like she was sitting in her home office.

"Hey, Mrs. Diamond." Lucy appeared on the screen.

"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Diamond's hands went to her mouth. "It's true."

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"Mom, Lucy's pregnant," James stated matter-of-factly. "I didn't want to tell you this way."

"I'm too young to be a grandma. You're only nineteen and not married!"

"I'm 21," Lucy said.

"Still not married," Mrs. Diamond contradicted.

"Mom."

"OK, I'm—I'm—should I be happy for you? I mean…"

"We didn't plan this," Lucy spoke, "but I think we're both excited."

"Well, all right, but I don't want to be called grandma. I'm too young to be a grandma."

James let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His mom was okay with it. She wasn't going to kill them.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I love you, Jamie. I'll love my grandchild no matter what. And well, I'd like to get to know Lucy since she's going to be the mother of my grandchild."

James had been afraid his mother would not like Lucy for she was taking his only child away from her, but she seemed okay with it when they first discussed the relationship after she saw the kiss on the Tween Choice Awards. She had gotten together with the Mitchells and Garcias to watch their sons' first awards show.

"You're always doing things to surprise me," she finished.

"We do our best." James managed a smile. "Mom, if the press, paparazzi, whoever, contacts you about this you cannot comment. We're already getting some attention and thanks to the dilweed who broke Lucy's name we're bound to get more. Life isn't fair for Lucy doesn't deserve this." He rubbed Lucy's right hand.

"Neither do you, Babe." Lucy squeezed James's hand.

"Look, Mom, you have to keep quiet on this. News has broken, but we are not ready to go public."

"I—I—you're an adult now and making your own life. As a parent you always hope your child waits, but well, then this happens," Mrs. Diamond sighed.

"Mom, you have to…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, James. You can trust me."

"I know. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Baby. Everything's going to be okay."

"I know."

"I'm here for you two, you know that?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Diamond."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'd love to sit and chat, but I've got a meeting to attend. I'll call you later and we can discuss me making a trip to visit you. I need to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

When Mrs. Diamond's face disappeared from the screen James and Lucy shared a look.

"Oh no, don't get any ideas."

"Aw, but we're having a baby togeth—"

"That's exactly it, James. I don't want to get married just because we're having a baby and I especially don't want to get married while being pregnant. Do I look pregnant to you because your mom caught on pretty well just by seeing my face that I am. Oh my gosh, is my face bloated?" Lucy poked her cheeks. "Do I have a fat face?"

"You have a very loveable, kissable face," James replied between kisses to said face. "I can't believe my mom was so chill. Are you sure we dialed the right number? That was my mom, wasn't it?"

"If your mom is one to have meetings at 7 o'clock at night."

"That she is. Brooke Diamond Cosmetics is her life."

"I—I guess we have to call my parents now."

James stopped kissing Lucy and reached for her hand.

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know my parents."

James had met Lucy's parents once on that date thing she went on with Kendall. They seemed very strict, uptight, and conservative, so he figured they weren't going to be happy about the news sprung on them.

"It doesn't matter. You have me, my mom, Mama Knight, and the guys. We're here for you no matter what happens with your parents."

Lucy picked up her cell phone and pressed a button.

"I can't do this," she admitted. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're not going to be sick." James took the phone from her and found the Stones number in Lucy's directory. "Take a deep breath. I thought my mom was going to kill us and she seems thrilled. Your parents may be angry with you, but they'll be even angrier when they find out from another source. Now that people are talking there's no telling who, what, or when that will be." He put the phone up to his ear. "Wouldn't it be better if we did this via vid—hey, Mrs. Stone!"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. This is James, Lucy's boyfriend."

"Yes, I thought this was Lucy's number but didn't expect such a male voice. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Lucy just has something she wants to talk to you about." He put the phone on speaker as Mrs. Stone continued talking.

"You're not getting married are you? She needs to settle down and have a nice career before she gets married. Did you put me on speaker phone? Why did you put me on speaker phone? Lucille?"

"Hi, Mom," Lucy said hesitantly. "No one's getting married. Well, actually Kendall is but he's marrying Jo, so nothing that involves us."

"Kendall's the nice boy who went on the double date with us, isn't he? I enjoyed his company, well, except that he plays in a rock and roll band. You know how I feel about that."

"I know, Mom." Lucy gritted her teeth. "Mom, can you get Dad? I need to talk to him, too."

"John! Lucy's on the phone! Do I need to put this on speakerphone, too? How do I do that? What? Press what? Lucille?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I think you did it, John."

"Hi, Lucille."

"Hi, Dad." Lucy looked at James.

"Hi, Mr. Stone."

"Hello, um—"

"James, sir."

"Right, right. How are you, James?"

"Good. Lucille—I mean Lucy has something to tell you."

"What is it, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, Dad," Lucy took a deep breath, tears pooling in her eyes. James gripped her hand harder. "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Both parents exclaim.

"It's yours, James?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I knew something like this was going to happen. Lucille, the rock and roll lifestyle will only lead you down a path of degradation and sin."

"Mom!"

"This is exactly why I was against you staying in Los Angeles and becoming a rock musician," her dad said.

"What are you going to do?" Her mom asked.

"Have a baby? Be a mother? I'm keeping the baby and raising it."

"I don't think that's wise," Mrs. Stone said.

"I don't care what you think. I'm 21. I've got a good musical career and James's band is doing fairly well."

"You two are both rockers. That is not a stable living condition for anyone. You can't raise a baby there!" Mr. Stone complained. She gasped when James mentioned the amount of money he'd be coming into when he turned 21. "You're still just a child, James."

"I'm 19, ma'am."

"A teenager with his head in the clouds. I am deeply disappointed in both of you," she said.

"It's not James's fault."

"It takes two to tango," Lucy's dad replied.

"Mom, Dad, do you love me?"

"Of course we love you, Lucille. That's a silly question to ask," her mother answered. "We just didn't want this for you."

"Well, it's happening. You two are going to be grandparents whether you like it or not."

"Oh, Lucille."

"Don't 'oh, Lucille" me, Mom."

"You will not talk to your mother that way."

"No, sir, you will not talk to Lucy that way. She is a very successful singer-songwriter. You should be proud of her. She's had two top 40 hits. And she's a very beautiful woman. I love her and she is having my baby. If you can't handle that maybe you don't deserve her."

"Well!" Mrs. Stone exclaimed.

"James is right. If you can't handle this you don't deserve me." Lucy pressed the end button on her phone. That's when the tears decided to fall. James pulled her into a hug. "Did I just cut my parents off?"

"I don't think so. I think they just need to take some time to get used to the news. They're still your parents and they still love you."

* * *

**Debjohns: Thanks for the suggestion!**

**(If you read **_**Big Time Baby**_** and are wondering where that story is, I haven't forgotten it, I just got completely wrapped up in this one).**


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later after a rigorous practice with the Backstreet Boys for the Music Video Awards coming up in less than a week, Carlos met his girlfriend for dinner. Afterwards they got ice cream cones and enjoyed them together at Palmwoods Park under the moonlight.

"Carlos," Alexa patted the spot on the bench next to her as she licked her chocolate cone. "I've got something to tell you."

Happy-go-lucky Carlos sat down next to her licking away at his strawberry cone.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Carlos stopped licking his cone.

"With those big brown eyes."

"But, they're the only eyes I have."

"And I love 'em." She held his gaze with her brown eyes. "There's no easy way to say this."

"Oh my gosh, you're breaking up with me!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No."

"Good. Oh, I know!" He bounced in his seat. "You've been cast as part of a popular book-to-film series and will be spending three years in New Zealand!"

Alexa creased her brow. "No." She put up a hand. "Stop guessing. I'll just tell you." With her free hand she grabbed his free hand. "I've been assigned a mission leaving in about a month."

"OK?"

"I'll be in Europe. For three months. Maybe longer."

"Three months!" Carlos's eyebrows darted toward his hairline and he almost dropped his cone.

"Yeah. I can't say no. I…don't…want to say no." She looked away. "But, hey, it's not three years, it's not New Zealand, and I have no idea what you meant there."

"Long story—Jo—Kendall, um, anyway…when do you have to leave?" He ignored the ice cream melting down his hand.

"No exact date has been given, yet, but it won't be for about a month."

"So you'll still be able to see us perform at the MVAs?"

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"Well, all right," Carlos sighed. "I don't like this, but it is what it is. You'll call every night, right?"

The smile fell off Alexa's face. "You know I can't. I can't do anything that could give anything away."

"But, we always talk. Every day."

"Except when I'm on a mission. You know that."

Carlos bowed his head. "I know."

"Chin up. It's just three months."

"I know." Carlos looked at her. "Well, we got one month until you leave so we will do everything you want to do." He grabbed Alexa's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Well, you know what I'd first like to do?" She looked at her sticky hand with ice cream all over it.

"We'll get to that, but first let's wash our hands."

Alexa giggled as Carlos pulled her away.

.O.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8," Mr. X counted off at rehearsal the next morning. "Carlos, Carlos, Carlos," he sighed.

"Sorry!" Carlos bent down to tie his shoe.

"You've been distracted all day," Kendall said. "Are you okay?"

Standing up, Carlos bumped into Brian.

"Yeah," he pulled Kendall away from the guys. "Alexa got called on another mission."

"Yeah, she gets those all the time."

"But, this time she'll be gone for three months in Europe!"

"Hey, not until you have your girlfriend leave you for three years do you have the right to complain."

Carlos rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Jo was actually gone for the full three years, but of course, Kendall hadn't known that was going to happen when she originally left.

"This is X-cruciating!" Mr. X complained getting in Carlos and Kendall's faces.

They went through the dance number again. Big Time Rush was going to start with "I Want it That Way" and then the Backstreet Boys were going to enter with "Windows Down" and then it was going to be something of a lyrical battle between the two until they ended on the song "Everybody." Don't get confused. Yes, they were singing each other's songs, but the guys liked it and it sounded cool.

"CARLOS!" Everyone yelled when he either bumped into them or found himself in the wrong spot.

"We need an X-break." And with that Mr. X walked out of the room.

"Sorry." Carlos looked sheepish.

"When we resume," Gustavo started in his usual loud voice, "Dogs, I want you to get your heads out of the clouds. Dress rehearsal is tomorrow. You should be able to do this in your sleep."

"Is everything okay?" James asked.

"You're not having problems with Alexa, are you?" Logan asked.

"She's going away for three months," he admitted.

"You've dealt with this before," Kendall said.

"Where's she going?" Howie asked, handing two bottles of water to the BTR guys. Kevin appeared with the other two.

"Filming in Europe," Carlos lied. Well, she was going to Europe, so that wasn't a lie. He turned back to Logan, James, and Kendall. "I know, but not this long. And when we're gone that long she's able to visit. She's not able to visit this time."

"Why don't you just visit her?" Kevin suggested.

"Not allowed."

"What are you afraid of?" Logan asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just gonna miss her, is that so wrong?" He took a long gulp of his water.

"Well, you need to get your head in the game before Gustavo kills us," Kendall said.

"Alexa is Carlos's first girlfriend," James informed Howie and Kevin.

Carlos made a face. This wasn't because she was his first. Maybe, but he knew it was more than that. He knew it was true love. But, he never really experienced love before so how did he know if it was true? It felt true. Just the thought of her leaving made his heart break and he had almost an entire month before she had to go.

"Cheer up, Buddy," James sat down on the hard dance floor next to Carlos who had absentmindedly sat down himself. "We've got the MVAs in two days."

"We're up for three awards." Logan sat down with them.

"Best Tour, Best Music Video for 'We Are,' and Best Live Performance for Tween Choice Awards 2013," Kendall added walking around the three instead of sitting down.

"You're performing with us," Howie stated.

"And your girl's not leaving for a month," James finished.

"Whose girl's not leaving for a month?" Nick asked, walking up to the group with Brian and AJ behind him.

Carlos raised his hand. "Alexa's leaving for a three month stay in Europe." He really didn't want to talk about it. It made him miss her even more even though she hadn't left yet.

"X-break is X-over," Mr. X exclaimed suddenly appearing in the room. "Whatever was on your mind before has now x-vanished and we are only working on the performance for Friday's show."

.O.

Before Carlos knew it they were onstage at the Nokia Theater. The award for Best Rock Duo/Group had just been given out, well pretend given out as this was just the dress rehearsal, and as Sarah Hyland and Shay Mitchell walked off the stage the boys walked on in total darkness.

Kendall began the intro to the song and Carlos stood in the back with James. A spotlight was supposed to shine first on Kendall and then the other three got their own. But, the light didn't come on. Kendall kept singing. All four boys were supposed to get into a straight line right before the Backstreet Boys came onstage, but since none of the spotlights came on they couldn't see and ended up bumping into each other.

Once they got the spotlight figured out they started the number again. This time, however, Carlos's mike didn't work.

"Aarrgghh!" He screamed in frustration.

"You know what they say about a bad dress rehearsal," Logan said. He put his arm up to stop Carlos from throwing his microphone across the stage.

"Can we take a break?" Kendall suggested to the stage manager.

"No!" She stamped her foot. "We're not stopping until we get this right."

"Finally!" Carlos said to himself as they headed to their dressing room having gone through three or four, he couldn't remember, runs each one ending with some mishap or another.

"A bad dress rehearsal foretells a good opening night," Logan stated. "Given this isn't the theater, but it is a stage, and this was our dress rehearsal before our real performance tomorrow."

"Well, then, we're going to have an amazing performance tomorrow," Carlos said with a big sigh.

"It's not your fault," Kendall said patting him on the back.

"I made the most mistakes. I'm the one who knocked over the Backstreet Boys, whose mic didn't work, whose earpiece fell out, and who made us go through the routine a million times until we got it right."

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Kendall continued. "You didn't break the spotlight or cause James to trip over his shoelace."

"Whatever." Carlos flopped down on the couch.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kendall sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I almost knocked out the assistant stage manager when I tripped over my shoelace." James sat on the other side of Carlos. "At least you didn't do anything like that."

"Don't you remember? I knocked over all five Backstreet Boys."

"Yeah, but none of them got hurt," Logan said.

"And they forgave you," Kendall added. "Come on, let's go home and…" Kendall paused.

"Hockey?" James suggested.

"Movie?" Logan brought up.

"I think I'd like to spend the evening with Alexa, if you don't mind," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Lucy all day," James said. "I've been here. With you guys."

"We could go hang out with Jo and Camille," Logan suggested.

"So, this is us now, separating for our girls instead of hanging with the guys," Kendall complained.

"Alexa's leaving in a month. I'll have all the time to hang out with you then," Carlos said.

"Lucy's pregnant," James stated.

"You're marrying Jo, what does that say?" Logan laughed.

Carlos sighed loudly as he entered Alexa's apartment that evening.

"How was the dress rehearsal?" She asked sitting next to him when he slumped onto the couch.

Carlos sighed again.

"That bad, huh?" She put one on his shoulder and ran the other through his hair.

"I was a total screw-up."

"I don't believe that."

"Why?"

"I don't date screw-ups." She kissed Carlos on the cheek. "You're a great singer and dancer. Everyone has bad days. Tomorrow is a new one."

Carlos sighed again.

"All right." Alexa pulled Carlos to his feet. "You're not gonna sit here and wallow in your self-pity. You've got nothing to be pitiful about."

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked as Alexa dragged him out the door.

"We're going to drown your sorrows…well, you're too young to drink…we'll think of something."

Carlos smiled. He loved hanging out with Alexa. It didn't matter what they did, just being with her was…it made up for all the bad stuff.

The next morning Carlos awoke feeling bloated. What the heck did he eat last night? He rubbed his face with his left hand trying to remember what happened when something gold shone in his eyes.

"Oh…my…gosh…" he glanced over at Alexa asleep with the covers bundled up to her chin.

Feeling like he wanted to puke, the bloated feeling was turning into indigestion; he turned over and spotted a piece of paper lying underneath one of his Chucks.

The only thing he could make out was "iage License."

* * *

**I know you all ask for this and for that. I can give you this and that, but I can't give it to you all at once so patience. I feel bad I can't give it to you all at once, but that would be one messy story.**

**Rusher-driver: Interesting ideas. I'll consider them. Thank you for your review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy's scream just about knocked James off the stool he was sitting on in an awesome black suit with a maroon dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned waiting for his girlfriend to get ready so they could make their appearance at the Music Video Awards that night along with the rest of Big Time Rush and their girlfriends and fiancée as Kendall always reminded them.

"Are you okay?" James rushed into Lucy's bedroom almost running into a doorjam to find her standing in front of her full length mirror with a black leather dress half on-half off.

"I can't wear this," she moaned.

"I think it looks beautiful on you." He walked over and reached for the zipper. "Just need to—"

"No." Lucy took James's hands and led them away from her dress. "Look at me." A tear escaped down her cheek. "I have a pooch." She jammed her palm into her eye. "Dammit, stupid emotions."

"It's okay. You're hormonal."

"I. Am. Not. Hormonal." She emphasized each word with a punch to James's chest.

"OK, you're not hormonal."

"No, I'm just…showing." She pointed to the previously complained about pooch.

"You're not showing. No one can tell you're pregnant."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She punched James again this time on the bicep.

"No, no, you're not fat. You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're—"

"Shut up."

"Where's my tough little Lucy who doesn't care what others think about her?"

Lucy turned to look at James.

"You really think that?"

"Lucy, tonight's going to be hard. It's your—our first public appearance since E! started the rumor."

"D-don't say anything."

James wrapped his arms around Lucy. "I'm not going to. I hate this as much as you do."

"What? Having a baby?"

"No, paparazzi." He nestled his chin into her hair.

"You're messing up my hair." She had gone earlier that day to get red extensions put in since her original dye job was growing out. She had read from a few places that dying one's hair while pregnant was a no-no. Other sources said it was okay. She didn't know what to believe so she went with the safe alternative.

"That's supposed to be my line," James joked. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "We're meeting everyone in five minutes. Think you can be ready?"

"Zip me up." She sucked in her stomach as James worked on the zipper. "Just gotta fix my makeup and put on my shoes." She already did her makeup before she got dressed, but now with the tears…

"I think you look fine."

"Don't argue with a woman about the state of her makeup." With that she disappeared into her bathroom.

Ten minutes later she walked into the living room with fresh makeup, the leather dress, and her black leather boots.

"You are one hot…whoo…"

"Stop trying to flatter me."

"Fl-flatter you? You are the hottest thing in the world."

"I certainly don't feel like it right now." She adjusted the tight dress around her stomach. "Let's just get this over with." She grabbed James and pulled him out the door.

"Well, this is going to be a fun night," James muttered.

The ride to the Nokia Theater was a loud one with eight of them crammed into a stretch limo. James noticed the only two who weren't being loud were Carlos and Alexa. He elbowed Carlos, who sat next to him, in the side.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," Carlos replied not looking at James.

James shrugged him off and turned back to everyone else who was having a good time. They passed around wine glasses filled with ginger ale. With only two people old enough to drink and one of them being pregnant, they weren't allowed alcohol. Even with the tension regarding paparazzi there was a definite party atmosphere in the limousine.

The limo pulled up to the red carpet at L.A. Live. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere. Well, they weren't technically bulbs anymore, but you get the idea. James reached for Lucy's hand.

"We'll go first," Kendall said. The door to the limo opened and Jo stepped out with Kendall right behind her. They were immediately swallowed up by reporters and cameras undoubtedly asking them about their engagement and hopefully (James crossed his fingers) not about Lucy's pregnancy. Jo flashed her left hand showing off her engagement ring.

Logan and Camille exited the limo next. The media wasn't as interested in them, but they should be curious about Camille's web series. That left Carlos, Alexa, James, and Lucy in the car.

"They can't possibly know," Alexa whispered to Carlos loud enough for James to catch it.

"Know what?" James asked.

"N-nothing," Carlos replied. He and Alexa timidly reached for each other's hands and stepped out leaving James and Lucy alone.

"This is it," Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Just grin and bear it," James said with an equally nervous smile. He took his right foot and placed it outside the limo. "OK," he said to himself, "just get the left foot out." Slowly, his left foot followed his right foot and he scooted himself out of the limo. Before he did anything else he leaned back into the car and reached a hand to Lucy. Anxiously, she took it.

"There they are!" Someone exclaimed as soon as Lucy's head emerged from the limo. Flashes came left and right along with microphones and tape recorders.

"Is the news true?" A woman asked. "Are you two on your way to becoming parents?"

"Your fans are dying to find out," another woman added.

James shook his head. He was planning on not even acknowledging those questions. Did shaking his head count?

"How do you feel?" the first woman asked Lucy.

"Fine?" She responded.

"I hear you two are up against each other for an award tonight," she continued.

James waved to the camera that was for some network entertainment show.

"We are?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be your band's nomination. Your performance at the 2013 Tween Choice Awards is up against Lucy Stone's performance at the 2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"I hope you win," James said.

"I hope you win," Lucy repeated. "Oh my gosh," she whispered as they walked away. "Do we really sound that cheesy?"

"Lay on the cheese, Babe, if it gets their attention off you know." James squeezed Lucy close to his side.

More pictures were taken and questions were asked. Most reporters asked if Lucy was pregnant but when it appeared the couple wasn't going to answer they switched to other topics like Jo and Kendall's engagement, which that couple was happy to talk about, as well as the upcoming performance with the Backstreet Boys and anything coming up for both the band and Lucy's music, which included the tour she was still scheduled to go on. Finally, they made it to the band's dressing room.

"Phew," Lucy let out as she unzipped her dress.

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed waving his arms at the dress.

"I'm not taking it off." Lucy made a face. "I just need to breath."

"Why did you wear something so tight anyway?" James asked sitting next to his girlfriend on the rough black leather couch. "I mean, not that you don't look hot in it or anything."

"This is me. If I wear something flowy and giving with room they'll talk."

"But if you wear that they see the 'pouch' and talk," James said with exaggerated air quotes.

"Pooch," Lucy corrected. "I'm not a kangaroo."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you just tell them?" Jo suggested. "They're going to talk either way."

"When you get pregnant you'll understand. It's not their news to know. It's something private and…I like keeping it just among close friends right now." Lucy shrugged. "You know what it's like not having any privacy."

"Let's go get our seats," Kendall said to Jo. He looked at James and Lucy before leaving the room. Carlos, Alexa, Logan, and Camille hadn't come to the dressing room so that left them alone.

"Are you okay?" James rubbed Lucy's shoulders.

"I'm fine." She turned to look at him. "We made it through our first batch of paps."

"I think we should do it."

"Do what?"

"What Jo said. Maybe if we get the news out the paparazzi won't be so bad."

"Of course not. It's not your belly they'll be taking pictures of." Lucy glared at him.

"OK, OK, it was just a suggestion." He laughed when Lucy's stomach gurgled. "Would you like something to eat?" He pointed to a table full of food Carlos requested like corn dogs and chicken nuggets. Real healthy stuff, you know.

"If I eat I think I'll be sick." Lucy's morning sickness had really subsided, thank heavens, but there were still traces lingering here and there.

"Well, if you do need anything we can always come back here during the show."

"If we don't get up from our seats," Kendall said to the group after Lucy and James had arrived at their seats in the Nokia Theater (with Lucy's dress zipped up!), "we will have no drama like last time. So, you hear me? Stay put. No going to look for secret rooms of goo or crazy men wanting to take revenge on the world through macaroni."

"But, what about when we have to change for our performance?" James asked with a sly smile earning a bop in the arm from Kendall who had to lean over Jo and Lucy to do so.

"You know, the last award show was pretty special," Alexa said to Carlos. "You know, when we first met and all."

"Yeah, and this one is…"

"Is what?" James asked leaning closer to Carlos, who sat on his other side.

"N-nothing," Carlos clammed up.

Big Time Rush was up for three awards and Lucy was up for two, Best Pop Female Artist and Best Pop Live Performance. Only two of those awards would be given out before BTR's performance: Best Pop Music Video and Best Pop Female Artist.

"And the winner for Best Pop Music Video is…" Cameron Boyce said as Nick Merico ripped open the card.

"One Direction for 'Story of My Life!'" They both read causing our group of eight to groan loudly.

"We still have two categories," Kendall informed them.

"I wanna win a rocket man," James whined. He looked over at Carlos who would usually whine it with him, but Carlos and Alexa were discussing something softly.

After a few awards and a performance by Imagine Dragons Lucy squirmed in her seat.

"Are you okay?" James whispered.

"I have to use the bathroom," 'she informed him.

"Can you hold it? Your category is…" James began but was interrupted by

"And the winner for Best Pop Female is…." Pitbull opened the card in front of him. "Lucy Stone!"

"Now, I have to go onstage and give a thank you speech while trying to hold my pee," she whispered to James. She smiled when he poked her in the cheek to remind her she was on camera.

James laughed as Lucy made her way to the stage hurrying up the stairs and taking the rocket man trophy from Pitbull.

"This is for the fans!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much. I also want to thank my boyfriend, James Diamond, for being my rock, and my producer/manager for well, being my manager and helping make my music better. Thank you all!" And then she hurried off stage presumably to the restroom.

"She should be thanking me," Kendall jokingly grumbled earning a harsh glare from Jo. "I mean, uh, um, go Lucy! No, um…" Jo shook her head and playfully slapped Kendall on the backside of his head. "I love you?"

"Darn right."

"Lucy?" James called out once the group ended up backstage to get ready for their performance. "Answer me!" He began to panic. She hadn't returned to her seat after visiting the restroom.

"Dude, it's Lucy. She's all right," Logan said putting a hand on James's shoulder.

Kendall opened the door to their dressing room to reveal Lucy Stone with her dress unzipped asleep on the couch. Her trophy lay haphazardly on the floor as if it fell from her grasp.

"Luce?" James shook her shoulder gently.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"Ugh," someone moaned. James looked up to see Carlos turning green at the sight of the food table.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked when Carlos ran to the garbage can and threw up.

"He—we kinda went a little overboard last night. He was really depressed about the dress rehearsal and he's underage so we couldn't drink his sorrows away so we ate them away," Alexa explained. "Well, he did most of the eating." She rubbed Carlos's back.

"I'm…okay…" he sat down and took his head out of the can. "I can perform. I promise."

"Oh gosh!" Lucy jumped up from the couch and stole the garbage can from Carlos emptying her stomach into it. She sat down next to him looking apologetic and holding her nose. Alexa rubbed her back, too, since she was sitting right there.

"I can stay back here with the sick kids while you guys go on stage," Alexa suggested. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sick. The smell of Carlos's puke makes my stomach churn."

"I can perform!" Carlos insisted.

"Well, we can get this out of here." James grabbed the garbage can and placed it outside the room, closing the door behind him. "Smell better?"

"Thanks, Babe."

"You can't leave," James said sitting down beside Lucy and taking over the back rubbing. "If you win again how do we explain why you suddenly left?"

"Rumors will be rumors," she muttered. "I wasn't planning on leaving. I'm fine, really."

"Me, too," Carlos said.

"Five minutes," a stagehand announced sticking her head in the door.

"We've got plenty of time," Kendall said.

"OK fine." Alexa stood up and offered a hand to Carlos. "I'm not gonna argue with you. If you get sick on stage that's your own fault."

"Thank you."

Brian, Logan, AJ, Carlos, Howie, Kendall, Kevin, James, and Nick stood on stage in a straight line with their left fists pumped in the air as the final note of "Everybody" rang through the theater. They ran off stage giving each other high fives and fist bumps.

"How was it performing together?" the same woman who first interrogated James and Lucy stepped up with a microphone and her cameraman.

"It was fun," Logan said.

"We should do it again sometime," Brian added.

"Any confirmation on the rumor that both groups will be touring together this summer?"

James paled. He certainly hadn't heard that before.

"We haven't heard anything like that," Kendall said. The Backstreet Boys shook their heads.

"I think for now, it's just a rumor," AJ cleared up. "Maybe sometime in the future, though?"

"How are you feeling, Carlos?" She asked

"Wh-what?" He looked around nervous.

"We heard Alexa Vega's going to be spending the next few months in Europe."

"Wh-what?"

"Didn't you say she was filming a movie?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah, well, obviously I'll miss her."

"With one band member engaged and another expecting a baby,"

"What?" James interrupted. "That's—that's—you have no confirmation—you can't just—"

Kendall put a hand on James's shoulder to calm him down.

"Have you or Logan given any consideration to taking the next step?" the interviewer went on ignoring James.

"M-me and C-Carlos?" Logan wagged his finger back and forth between him and said friend.

"Not together, not that there's anything wrong with that. With your girlfriends?"

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. "We're not ready for that just yet."

"Are you okay?" Logan asked Carlos as they parted ways with the reporter and BSB on their way to their dressing room to change so they could go back out and sit through the anticipation of the two remaining categories they were nominated for.

"Why does everyone keep asking me?" Carlos threw his hands in the air.

"Because you were sick before we went onstage," Kendall answered.

"Oh yeah."

The rest of the night, surprisingly, went as planned. They didn't win Best Live Performance. But, they did win Best Tour!

"We're actually pretty surprised at that since there have been so many amazingly awesome tours this year," James said snuggling with Lucy in her bed later that night. Both were invited to the Pop Tiger After Party, but Lucy didn't feel up to attending so she and James went back to her apartment while Kendall, Jo, Logan, and Camille attended the party. Carlos was still feeling queasy from overeating the night before so Alexa took him home.

"I saw one of your concerts. It was…thrilling. Not to mention all the screaming fans."

"Yeah, we do have a lot of those don't we," James sighed.

Lucy laughed.

"Hey, you got yours, too."

"Yeah, yeah." She snuggled into James's chest. "Not like you."

"I don't need screaming fans." He placed his hand over her tiny belly. "I have you."

"Cheeseball," Lucy muttered. She put her hands on top of his slowly running her fingers over his.

Closing his eyes, James thought about the events of the day. It was exciting and the couple braved their first real bout with paparazzi. They had to encounter paparazzi at their studios, but it wasn't the same. Lucy won a rocket man for best pop female artist and Big Time Rush won one for best tour. Things looked good for both careers. But, what was up with Carlos and Alexa?

* * *

**Thank you, Rusher-Driver, for your review!**

**Curiosity wins out. In Big Time Hollywood Fever what did they put on James to make him orange?**

**There is a lot of throwing up in this story. I promise it won't be like this forever. I don't even intend it. It just writes itself.**

**In Big Time Blogger to some question in preparing for Deke James gives the answer "Golden Shoes." They get golden shoes in Big Time Cartoon. Maybe the question was what does Carlos want the most or something like that, lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Mild language in this chapter.**

Sitting in front of her laptop in her bedroom, Katie was supposed to be doing research for her history report. Instead, something led her to check out Scuttlebutter. She had an account, but rarely posted as she felt she didn't have anything interesting to say. No one cared about her. They just cared about what they could get from her—Kendall, Carlos, James, or Logan.

The Music Video Awards had taken place the night before and she knew there would be a lot of buzz about that on Scuttlebutter. Unlike the Tween Choice Awards she hadn't been anxious to attend. The TCAs was about Austin Mahone. She got to meet him. She even started a texting relationship with him. But, that slowed down and there was no one she really cared to meet at the moment. She had a lot going on in her life anyway, with Kendall's engagement and James's baby as well as starting high school.

No longer did she attend the Palmwoods school. The only acting thing she did was the laundry detergent commercial back when she was ten and since she didn't want to do anything else she wasn't allowed to be a part of the ASPA so she had to go to regular school. It was fine with her except for two things: girls giddy about her living with Big Time Rush and kids bullying her for living with Big Time Rush.

Katie clicked on the hashtag "#BTR" to see what people were saying about her brothers.

_Aren't Kendall and Jo so cute together? I'm so excited for them. #Jendall #KenJo #BTR_

_-No. Kendall should be with me. #BTR #KendallWillBeMine _

_ ._

_ James &amp; Lucy r so having baby 2gether. Jealous! Lucky girl. #Jucy #BTR #LucyStone #baby_

_-Lucky? She's such a bitch. I hope she rots in hell. #BTR #baby #JucySucks_

_-Yeah first she dates Kendall and then moves onto his best friend? #Whore #BTR #Jucy #Kucy_

Well, okay, Katie wanted to jump through the internet and smack the people who posted that. Lucy wasn't a bitch or a whore. It wasn't like she jumped in bed with James the second Kendall picked Jo. It wasn't even like she dated Kendall. She knew Kendall had wanted to date Lucy, but all they shared was a kiss.

_-Lucy Stone is not a bitch or a whore. You're the bitch for thinking that she is! #BTR #LucyStoneIsBetterThanYou _

Katie quickly deleted that before she accidentally sent it and went back to reading.

_ What was up with Carlos and Alexa at #MVAs? #BTR _

_-I no right? I heard he was sick or sumthin. #BTR_

_ ._

_ I think Alexa's pregnant and that's why Carlos was acting so weird last night. #MVAs #BTR_

_-E! News says it's Lucy. _

_-They could be wrong. They were wrong about Lucy's song being about Kendall. _

_-I don't think they were. I think she was being nice to not ruin Kendall or __#BTR's reputation._

_-carlos and alexa were acting funny at #mva #baby not out of ?_

_-Jo and Kendall!_

_-Not the engagement argument again. It __doesn't line up. She'd be showing now. #BTR_

_-Who is Logan's girlfriend? #BTR_

_-Camille Roberts. It's not her._

"Katie?" She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice and quickly closed out of the Scuttlebutter page. She didn't need to be reading this.

.O.

"We need to talk about this," Alexa said.

"About what?" Carlos spoke after biting into a banana while sitting on the couch in Alexa's apartment flipping channels on the TV.

"You know what." Alexa sat down on the couch next to Carlos since he was sitting directly in the middle.

"We can get an annulment," Carlos suggested not looking at Alexa. "I think you can get that if you haven't consummated anything." He was unsure of what they did the night before but last night he was sure they didn't do any of that.

"Is that what you want?" She sounded hurt.

"I—no—I don't know. I mean, isn't that what we're supposed to do? I mean…" Carlos trailed off not sure what he meant.

"I love you, Los."

"I love you, too, Lex."

"But, obviously, you think we made a mistake."

"I didn't say that!"

"You suggested the annulment."

"Because I thought that was the right thing to do. Honestly, I have no idea what the right thing to do is. The thing is…I don't want the guys mad at me."

"Why would they be mad? And why do you care more about them than me?"

"I don't. I just…I don't know…this is so confusing." Carlos placed his head in his hands while still holding the half-eaten banana. "I don't want you mad at me and I don't want you mad more than I don't want the guys mad at me."

"I know." Alexa rubbed Carlos's back. "Look, here's the thing. We got married the other night. We have the marriage license to prove it. I love you. You love me. Why don't we…" Carlos lifted his head and looked at her. "Why don't we try this thing out? You're wearing the ring." She pointed to the gold band on Carlos's left ring finger which matched the thinner band on her left ring finger (if you're wondering neither wore the rings to the award show).

"Where did we get these?" Carlos laughed.

"If I remember correctly they were selling at the chapel-$100 each."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about that night. I don't want to not have memories of my wedding."

"You were, if this is even possible, drunk or high on the food. We ordered nachos and it snowballed from there. I remember you were upset over being the weak link in the band. You couldn't dance or sing. The band was going to fail because of you. You weren't going to win any awards at the MVAs. The Backstreet Boys would never want to work with you again. You were really hard on yourself and kept ordering soda after soda and greasy foods. After the nachos, it was fried cheese sticks, then onion rings; I forget what else, but funnily enough, no corn dogs."

Carlos looked at the banana suddenly not in the mood to eat it. The feeling of indigestion was strong in his mind.

"I'll never do that again."

"You know you're not the weak link. You're just as talented as Kendall, James, and Logan if not more so."

"I know," Carlos sighed. "I had a crappy dress rehearsal. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She turned Carlos's head to her. "There's no one I'd rather be married to you than you." She pecked his lips. "I have an idea. We're married, but we don't have to tell anyone. When I get back from Europe we have a small wedding with family and BTR. I know my parents and sisters would like to be there and I'm sure your family would be mad to find out you got married without them."

Carlos nodded.

"You can pick out your engagement ring and we'll get better wedding rings."

"I don't know." Alexa fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I kinda like it. I mean, you picked it out."

"I did?"

"I think you did. I dunno, my memory's hazy on the events, too."

"You're okay with this? Being married? We haven't even been together for a year."

"I know this is right. But, if you don't want to stay married we can get the annulment and I'll move out of the Palmwoods.

Carlos's eyes widened. "No, that's not…no. I love having you live here. You're my girlfr—my wife. I love you. I just didn't know if you were comfortable with this, but you are."

"This is something we have to do." She kissed Carlos's nose.

"OK." Carlos smiled. "OK. Let's do it."

Alexa leaned over and bit off a piece of Carlos's banana grinning at him. Tossing the banana behind him on the couch Carlos pulled Alexa to her feet.

"Let's go consummate our marriage."

* * *

**November 2 1990: There will be more Jo and Kendall. Logan and Camille should be coming up in the next chapter.**

**Rusher Driver: Thank you for your review.**

**Well, that was a fast update. Short and sweet. I only wanted this chapter to deal with Carlos and Alexa, besides the small opening with Katie.**


	11. Chapter 11

"It came!" Logan exclaimed waving a fat manila envelope in front of Camille. The two had just entered apartment 2J and the mail was just lying on the counter.

"What came?" Camille eyed the envelope curiously.

"My acceptance letter to UCLA!" Logan revealed the white piece of paper with the UCLA letterhead. "Dear Mr. Mitchell, we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into the UCLA pre-med program for the Fall 2014 semester." He looked at Camille. "I'm in! I'm in!" He grabbed her in a hug and started bouncing around.

"You're in? I didn't even know you applied."

"I didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't get in." Logan had stopped bouncing and was back to reading the paper. "Good news. My two classes at Aspen State will transfer."

"Why didn't you tell me?'

"Tell you what?"

"That you applied."

"I told you I didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't get in."

"But, I'm your girlfriend."

"And you're the one I didn't want to disappoint the most."

"But you didn't tell me." Camille backed away.

"Cam!"

"Do you not—I—are you leaving me?"

"What? No! UCLA is here in Los Angeles. You knew that, right?"

"Yes." Camille looked down at the floor. "It's just, you're going in a different direction. Are you quitting Big Time Rush?"

Logan thought back to the questions he asked himself back in Colorado.

"No."

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"I don't want this opportunity to pass me by. I don't want to look back and wish I'd gone to school when I didn't. This has been my dream for as long as I can remember and if I just let it go I don't know what to think. I can't." Logan sat down on the stool still holding his acceptance letter. "I don't want to regret it."

"And you think you can do both? Go to school and be in BTR?" Camille sat down next to him, turning him to look directly at her.

"I don't know. I'm willing to try."

"OK." Camille ran hand over his cheek. "I'll support you in whatever you do."

"Even if I wanted to murder someone?"

"Is there someone you want to kill?" She looked at him slyly.

"No, but if there was would you support me still?"

"Yes, even then."

"There's so much I have to do." Logan pulled the rest of the papers, pamphlets, and one book out of the envelope. "Housing…"

"You're not moving into the dorms, are you?"

"Got a pretty nice place here with a pretty nice girl. Why would I want to give that up? Just one of the forms they sent me." He grabbed the book and started perusing through it. "Classes!"

Camille giggled.

"Look at all these I can take: Organic Chemistry, Life Science, Molecular Biology of Cellular Processes &amp; Experimental Applications of Theory…"

"What?"

"Biology of the cell," Logan continued. He continued flipping pages. "This is fascinating."

"Well, Mr. Fascinating, let's go to the pool."

"OK." With his nose still in the book, Logan followed Camille out of the apartment.

.O.

"UCLA…classes…fall…2014," Kendall read out loud as Logan sat down in the pool chair next to him. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Logan responded.

Kendall tapped the book. "This."

"Oh." Logan moved the book below his eyes so he could look at Kendall. "College courses at UCLA for the fall semester."

"And why would you be looking at…oh. You applied to UCLA, didn't you?"

"Yep and I got in." Logan went back to looking at the book.

"Full-time?"

Logan nodded.

Kendall shook his head.

Camille rolled her eyes.

"I'm not giving up on the band if that's what you're thinking."

"I didn't say anything," Kendall retorted. "I'm actually proud of you."

"Really?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, really. I know becoming a doctor is your dream. The band can't go on forever and you need to do what you need to do."

Logan's eyebrows rose further. This was quite the change from the way Kendall acted in Aspen when James made the decision to quit the band.

"Are you saying you're okay if we wanted to take a break?" Logan asked hesitantly. Camille gasped.

"I—I've had time to think about it. I don't want a break—a real one. I love performing with you guys. But, I'm not going to stand in the way of you pursuing your dreams."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I'm not asking you to give up Big Time Rush so I can go to school."

"We'll make room for your dream."

"OK, where's the real Kendall Knight? The one who wouldn't talk to James for days because he said he was thinking of quitting the band?"

"You said you're not quitting the band and this is for your dream not because you have some silly notion that this is what you're supposed to do."

Logan went back to reading the catalog not believing what Kendall said.

.O.

That night Logan lay in bed still looking over the catalog. He was in awe of all the classes he could take.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He asked out loud when Kendall entered the room ready for bed.

'I dunno."

"All these classes!"

"You are so weird." Kendall crawled under his covers and turned his back to Logan.

"I'm not weird!" Logan replied offended.

"You're the only person I know who wants to go to school."

"I don't want to go to school. I want to become a doctor. But, apparently, I need school if I want to pass the MCAT." Logan sighed. If he could just jump into being a doctor tomorrow he so would. Although, those classes at the university looked very exciting…

* * *

**Logan does not want to murder anyone! That's not one of the surprises. I just wanted Camille to say she'd support him even then. And I know UCLA doesn't have a pre-med program (though I hear it's a good school to go to if you plan on going to med school), but let's just say they do for the sake of it. **

**Some chapters don't come as easily as others.**

**I want to know what gender you would like James and Lucy's baby to be. I already have one in mind, but maybe you can change it with a convincing enough argument? Probably not, but I'd like to see what you think.**

**When I was in college I always got excited looking at the course catalog. Oh my gosh, I can take this class and this class and ooh, that one, too. Of course, college classes are like any other classes so as much fun as they seem in the catalog it doesn't always pan out in the classroom.**


	12. Chapter 12

"All right, dogs," Gustavo began. "We're not going to make a fourth album at this time."

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall shared looks. The following Monday after the awards show they had to get back to work in the studio, or so they thought.

"Then what are we doing here?" Kendall asked.

"We're not making a fourth _AL_bum. Instead we're going for an EP." Gustavo walked around the boys. "Griffin and I have worked out our new contract and he wants the first thing released to be an EP consisting of eight songs…all duets."

"Like a song with James and me, one with Carlos and Logan, and then one where I sing with Logan?" Kendall asked.

"No. Like Big Time Rush and another artist."

"Like when we recorded that song with Jordin Sparks," James said.

"Exactly."

The guys shared looks again with each other. This could be fun.

"Who are we working with?" Carlos asked.

"That hasn't been completely worked out, yet, but I was thinking…" Gustavo tapped his chin. "Lucy Stone, Jo Taylor, and Alexa Vega?"

The guys shared more looks with each other. Their girlfriends?!

"What about Camille?" Logan asked.

"I—um," Gustavo, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. "Well, there isn't any place for acting…"

Logan knew the truth, but he also knew how hurt Camille would be if the other girls were on the EP and she was not.

"I'll figure something out," Gustavo conceded. "NOW, get into the booth! We are going to work on this song I just wrote that you will be singing with either Ryan Tedder or Dan Reynolds. I just have to hear back from their camps."

.O.

"My agent talked to me today," Jo said. She had a twinkle in her eye as she sat next to Kendall on the orange couch in his apartment. "Something about Gustavo calling her up…wanting me to sing with BTR on their upcoming EP…"

"Oh yeah." Kendall turned to Jo with a bright smile. "You came to LA with aspirations to be a singer."

"I did, but then I got the part on New Town High. I never knew acting could so much fun."

"But, you still like singing?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't think I'll be pursuing it as a career, though."

"Why not? You have a lovely voice. I love hearing you sing."

"You're just saying that because you're my fiancé."

Kendall put his arm around Jo. Jo didn't sing much but he loved when she joined them in their fireside guitar parties.

"I'm saying it because it's true. You have a very beautiful voice and if you really tried to pursue a career in singing you could do it."

"Yeah? Then why haven't I? Why haven't I been signed to a record label? I've been here for 4 years. No one's biting."

"Do the duet with us. It'll be a great chance to show off your vocals and maybe it will lead to something bigger. You can't know if you don't try."

"OK."

Kendall jumped and pulled Jo to her feet.

"Great! We can work on our song. I've been thinking of turning my song for you into a duet."

"Tell me more about this EP," Jo asked as they headed for Kendall's room.

"Oh, well, Griffin wants us to make an 8 track EP consisting of duets."

"Instead of working on the song," Jo sat down on Kendall's bed, "we need to pick out a color theme for the wedding."

"The wedding? It's more than a year away!" Kendall pulled his guitar out along with his notebook.

"I can't get really started on planning if we don't have a color theme!"

.O.

Lucy dropped the bag she'd been holding when she opened her apartment door and found James lounging on her couch reading a magazine.

"Sorry," he said looking up. He put the magazine down and hurried to help Lucy pick up her stuff. "What's this?"

"I, um," Lucy looked away, "I bought some pants." She pulled two pairs of sweat pants out of the bag. "They're not maternity. I'm not ready to go in those stores, yet, but they're, um, they're elastic so…" she moved her hands around her barely there belly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come home from the studio." James put an arm around Lucy and led her to the couch. "Anything happen today? I mean, besides you buying new pants?"

"Well, I decided…I decided to go on my tour."

"What?" That wasn't what James expected to hear.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to go on the tour. I could give you all the stupid excuses like I don't want to let my fans down, but truth be told, I just want to go on tour."

"But, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, so? I can still sing and play my guitar."

"And when your belly's out to there?"

"I don't know. Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm concerned. For your health. And the baby's."

"I know." Lucy looked at the bag she had laid in her lap. "I'm leaving next month."

"N-next month?" James coughed.

"Yeah, my manager and I are working out the details. We're cutting out about half the dates. It's going to be a slower tour. And I still have to get checked out by the doctor before I go. I'm going to be all right."

"Well, all right," James conceded. "I just want you to be careful—"

"I will."

"And I'd like to go with you."

"Aren't you guys recording a new EP?"

James smiled. "How did you know about that?"

"My manager may have gotten a call from your manager about me singing on one of your songs."

"Will you?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Great. So you sing on our EP and I go on tour with you...well, I'll have to talk to Gustavo about that, but I can be persuasive."

.O.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Alexa tossed her phone on her bed and looked at Carlos's forlorn face. "They need me to leave tomorrow." She pecked Carlos's lips. "But, hey, the sooner I go out, the sooner I'll solve this mission, and the sooner I get to come home."

"And the sooner we get to have our wedding in front of our family and friends." He fingered the wedding ring he wore on a chain around his neck, usually hidden under his shirt.

"Exactly."

Carlos had been walking around Alexa's bedroom, but stopped when she kissed him, and now he joined her on the bed. He hated seeing her leave.

"Don't look so sad. I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you're leaving _tomorrow."_

"Carlos, you've never been this down about it before. I've gone on many missions and you've been okay with those."

"Have I?" He asked. "You weren't going away to Europe. You weren't going away for three months, possibly more. I wasn't accidentally married to you—accidentally but happily. It's a completely different situation now."

"So, you didn't care before?" Alexa joked.

"No, no, that's not what I—" Carlos blushed when he realized Alexa was kidding.

"I got a call from my agent today. Do you know anything about that?" She raised an eyebrow and poked Carlos on the nose.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." He sighed. "Gustavo wants the girlfriends to sing on our new album…no wait, it's not an album, it's an EP. Whatever, he wants the girlfriends to sing on the album. Well, actually, one girlfriend, one fiancée, and one wife though he doesn't know that."

"You're leaving someone out."

"Camille."

"I've never heard her sing."

"That's because she can't."

.O.

"How was filming today?" Logan asked Camille as he met her in the lobby of the Palmwoods.

"Fine."

Logan put his arm around his girlfriend as they walked towards the elevator.

"That doesn't sound like a fine."

Camille shook her head.

"I don't know."

"If you don't want to talk about it that's okay." Logan shrugged.

"It's Isaac Jones. He's so freakin' irritating. I just want to slap him all the time only I can't 'cause it would be right in the middle of a scene, every scene."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Logan hurried onto the elevator to avoid getting slapped by his girlfriend. When a hand didn't land on his face he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm okay, really. Only have two more scenes with him and then his character dies."

He wondered if it was something else, something she wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to ask as she was already in a bad mood.

They could hear the noise the second they stepped off the elevator on the second floor. Sharing a look Camille and Logan decided to go ahead and venture into room 2J. As soon as they did Kendall barreled past them and out the door.

"Women," he muttered.

"What was that about?" Camille asked Logan quietly.

He shrugged.

"What was that about?" James asked entering the already open door with Lucy by his side.

"I don't know. I could hear them yelling all the way down the hall but couldn't make out what they were saying," Logan replied.

"He left, didn't he?" Jo stepped into the living area.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Camille asked.

"Wedding stuff," Jo grumbled. "I know how long it is until the wedding, but if we get started now we won't be in such a rush when it gets closer."

"Hey, Kendall's a guy," Camille said.

"What are you implying?" Logan asked.

"You're a guy." Camille kissed Logan on the cheek. "You figure it out."

* * *

**Ryan Tedder: lead singer of One Republic.**

**Dan Reynolds: lead singer of Imagine Dragons.**

**Thanks, Rusher-Driver, for your review.**

**BTW, it makes me giggle when in Big Time Bad Boy the guys walk into the apartment after destroying Wayne-Wayne and Kendall just says, "Hey, Mom, I'm a bad boy!"**


	13. Chapter 13

"Our first stop is San Diego and then from there we travel along the southern border, right?" James asked Lucy. The two sat in separate lounge chairs at the pool discussing her tour which they would be leaving on in a few days. James opted for tanning time so Lucy reluctantly joined him. Almost in her seventeenth week, she was starting to round out a bit, but hadn't really popped. Almost exclusively, she wore sweat pants and any other pants she had with elastic waist bands. Not yet was she ready to step foot into a maternity store. The paparazzi would be on her like white on rice the second she did that.

Carlos, reclining in the chair on James's other side, groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked.

Carlos groaned again. James made to smack him.

"James!" Lucy admonished him. "He just misses Alexa."

"Yeah, I just miss my w—I mean what?"

"What? She's only been gone a week."

Carlos groaned again.

"My, aren't you the sensitive one?" Lucy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," James mumbled. "OK, so after San Diego we go to…Tucson?"

"No, we're skipping Tucson and going on to Santa Fe."

"And then Dallas and Atlanta. OK. I wish I could just hop on that bus and go straight through your summer tour with you, but for some reason Gustavo seems to think he needs my vocals for our EP."

"Babe, I'll be all right."

"Do you not want me to go?" James looked hurt.

"I do. You're just going to be flying back and forth a lot. You really don't have to do that for me and don't you dare say you'd do anything blah, blah, blah all that crap."

"I just like spending time with you and if I have to fly back and for—OK, I won't say it."

Carlos groaned louder this time. He hopped up from his chair and jumped into the pool (he was wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt). His helmet bobbed along the water as it somehow left his head when he cannonballed.

"My chain!" He squealed. Carlos ran his hands across his neck thrashing wildly in the pool. A few residents in the water made to get out of his way.

"Calm down!" James called out. "It's just a necklace. I'll buy you a new one."

"I don't want a new one and it's not just a necklace." Carlos said something softly that James was unable to pick up. He ducked down under the water.

"What's his problem?"

"James! His girlfriend just left for a long trip away. Cut him some slack."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry."

"You're such a pill." Lucy swung her legs over the side of the chair, slid her bare feet into the sandals waiting, and stood up. "I got a meeting with my manager I need to get ready for." She walked toward the lobby without so much as giving James a peck on the cheek.

Instead of dwelling on what was wrong with Lucy, James jumped into the pool to help Carlos find his precious necklace.

"I can't believe I lost it," Carlos muttered, "jumping into the pool."

James picked up the black helmet floating along the water and dumped it on Carlos's head, water and all. The chain, stuck to the helmet, smacked Carlos in the face.

"Oh, good." He quickly took the helmet off and just about ripped off the chain. "No, no, no, no, no," he kept repeating.

"What? You found your necklace." James hoisted himself out of the pool and sat on the edge with his feet dangling in the water.

"Chain," Carlos said. "It's broken and there's something…a thing…something on it and now it's missing." He looked inside and outside the helmet.

"It'll turn up," James assured. "And if it doesn't, well, you can get a new one."

Carlos looked at him with hatred before going underwater again.

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted when he came up for air and noticed both Kendall and Jo walking into the pool area. How could he miss them since they were being so loud?

"You don't need me! You don't want me!" Kendall yelled at Jo before turning to Carlos.

"What was that about?" James asked him.

Kendall waved his hand and continued on to Carlos.

"This is your wedding, too! I just want you to be involved," Jo said.

"I lost my r—pendant. Can you help me find it?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, where'd you have it last?" Kendall asked.

"In the pool."

Kendall took off his shirt and jumped into the pool.

"What are we looking for?"

"Um, my," Carlos blushed. "Never mind."

Before Kendall could climb out of the pool James had gone over and grabbed Jo throwing her, in her jeans and blouse, into the pool next to Kendall.

"Hey! This shirt is dry clean only!" Jo exclaimed.

"Is it really?" James asked.

"No." She still looked mad. "What'd you do that for?"

"You two have been arguing for the last week and I want you to have it out, right now, in the water."

"He won't listen." Jo folded her arms and turned her back to Kendall. "He's just a guy and guys don't have a say in how their weddings are put on. Well, I want him to. It's his wedding as much as it is mine."

"I gave you suggestions and you shot them down!" Kendall retorted.

"Calling out random colors aren't suggestions! You don't even care."

"I do care, but…wedding planning, that's girl stuff."

"It doesn't have to be." Jo turned to look at Kendall with his wet hair slicked back. "You do know that you're 50% of this wedding."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care?"

"Right there! See, you don't care!" Jo splashed water in his face and made for the edge of the pool. Kendall grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let me go!"

"Bad choice of words." He wiped the water from his eyes. "I meant I don't care about anything except marrying you. I don't care if it happens in a back alley with no one present. I don't care if the colors for the wedding are orange and purple with black roses and green tuxedos. If you're there and I get to say I do and I get to kiss the bride, that's all I care about."

"What a cornball!" James shouted kicking water in Kendall's direction.

"Shush," Jo ordered. "I want you to have a say, because this is your wedding, too. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"How can I? I love you, Jo, and like I said I'll love anything you decide."

"Yeah, I know…"

"What? Do you not trust yourself? You know you have Camille and Katie and my mom and your mom and whoever else to help you. You really don't need me. I'm just the groom."

"I hate that you think that, but I am tired of arguing," Jo sighed.

"Forgive me?" Kendall pouted.

"Of course."

When the happy couple kissed Carlos groaned the loudest groan of the day.

.O.

Katie entered the lobby of the Palmwoods after a long day at school. She couldn't wait until she was sixteen and could drive herself instead of having her mother do it. If only her high school had a bus route going by the Palm Woods. But, unfortunately, she was the only person from her long-term extended stay hotel attending public school. She spotted Carlos lying on the couch with one hand on his chest and another on his forehead. She had to admit he looked kind of sick.

If he was—that could only mean one thing.

Katie rushed over to him, her backpack banging against her back, and worriedly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and stared at Katie.

"Is Alexa okay? What's wrong? Did you hear something about Alexa?" Katie was the only person outside BTR that knew Alexa was spy. How did she find out? It's Katie Knight. Can't keep a secret from her. Thing was, no one knew Katie knew.

"Huh, what? You heard something from Alexa?" Carlos popped up with an odd expression on his face. "No, wait, how would—why would you think something's wrong with her?"

"So, nothing is wrong?" Katie ignored his question.

"I lost my—I mean, no." He held up his necklace. "Well, my chain my broke."

"Take it to the jewelers or buy a new one." Katie figured there was something more to it, but she wasn't going to pry. Well, she wasn't going to verbally ask, but she would find out.

"How was school?" Carlos asked.

"Trying to change the subject?"

"And guess what?" Camille exclaimed happily as she entered the lobby with Logan drawing Carlos and Katie's attention.

"Brad died today. Pushed off a cliff," She squealed with glee.

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"Brad is played by Isaac Jones. He and Camille haven't been getting along and today his character in the web series died so Camille no longer has to deal with him."

"He died? That's so sad."

"No," Katie gave Carlos a look. "His character died."

"Oh, right." Carlos felt around his neck and started panicking again.

"Your necklace isn't there."

"Oh, right." He stood up. "I think I'm going to go." He started to head in the direction of the front door.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked him.

"To the crib."

She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, right." He did an about face and headed toward the elevators.

"Something is definitely off with him," Katie muttered.

* * *

**RBSCDC**: Thank you for your reviews. I will take your suggestions into consideration.  
**Rusher Driver:** Thank you for your review. Was your sister's color theme orange and purple with black roses and green tuxes? ;)

**Chey21:** Thank you for your review.

**November 2 1990**: Thank you for your review.

In _Big Time Girlfriends_ I wonder what they did with the shirts Sasha and Carlos had made of each other. Is there a photo shirt of Carlos wearing his helmet hanging in his closet or is it somewhere in the wardrobe department of Nickelodeon? Or maybe Alexa wears it when she goes to bed when the two are apart or maybe he was dating Sam at the time and when they broke up she burned it? Or maybe Scott Fellows framed it and there's some kind of BTR shrine going on somewhere that includes James Diamond's head shots? Or maybe it's in Glickman's deposit box along with Carlos's helmet.

I wonder about weird things like this like if Daniel Radcliffe got to take home a pair of Harry Potter glasses and when he's making out with a girl does she make him put them on so she can pretend she's making out it with Harry?


	14. Chapter 14

"Three days here and then I fly back so we can begin rehearsing with Jo for song number one on our album," James said.

"EP," Lucy corrected.

"Yeah that. Actually, I think the guys are already rehearsing with her, but I get three days with you before I'm needed back." The two of them sat on the couch in Lucy's tour bus snuggling as it barreled down the highway from Los Angeles to San Diego for the first stop on the Lucy Stone North American Tour 2014. Right after the San Diego concert, James would fly back to LA for a few days of rehearsal and then catch up with the bus before it hit Santa Fe. Or was it after Santa Fe and before Dallas? James couldn't remember, but he did have an itinerary on his phone to remind him.

"Gah, I feel so pregnant," Lucy complained with one hand on her belly as she snuggled into James's chest.

"News flash, babe, you are."

"I know, but before I just felt, ugh, but now I really feel like there's a baby in there."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No, it just feels…weird."

"Can you feel it move yet?" James moved his hands to Lucy's belly which in his opinion was getting firmer and rounder with each passing day.

"Not really. I can tell there's something there, but I can't make out anything specific." Lucy stood up and stretched. James watched the way her belly stuck out as she arched her back. She was a skinny girl before so any added weight became very apparent, at least to him. Well, he was used to her skinny body. "You're staring at my stomach, aren't you? I look pregnant don't I? Everyone's gonna be able to tell now."

"No, Babe, no." James reached for her arm. "If I didn't know I would just think…"

"You would just think I'm fat, right? Cause I'm fat. I'm a fat heffer."

"No, you're pregnant. You're beautiful."

"Stop trying to flatter me. It's not working." She grumbled as she headed for the teeny tour bus bathroom. She returned five minutes later with a yogurt cup.

"We're almost in San Diego and then we'll stop for dinner," James said even though it was only almost 3PM.

"I know," Lucy licked her spoon, "but baby's hungry." James's stomach growled causing Lucy to laugh. "And so are you."

James took hold of Lucy's hand and led the spoon filled with yogurt into his mouth giving her a cheeky grin.

"You do know you're taking away from your child when you do that?"

"One spoonful won't hurt him."

"Selfish brat," Lucy muttered with a smile.

.O.

"Carlos!"

"Mrs. Knight?" Carlos asked even though he knew it was her on the other end since caller I.D. said it was.

"I'm stuck on the other side of LA at the moment and Katie gets out of school soon. I called Kendall but he's busy with Jo. James is in San Diego. Logan is at Rocque Records. Can you pick up Katie from school?"

"What are you doing on the other side?"

"Not important. Can you pick up Katie? I don't want her riding the city bus."

"And I'm your last resort?"

"I won't make the dinosaur chicken you love so much!"

"I don't have a car."

"You have the, what do you call it, the BTR-mobile, the convertible?"

"Logan took it to the studio."

"A limo came to pick him up."

"Kendall's using it."

"They took Jo's car. I won't do your laundry for a month."

Carlos sighed. He hated doing laundry. He always did something wrong and ended up with pink underwear or a shrunken sweater or something equally bad.

"OK, fine."

He grabbed the keys from Logan's nightstand; they really needed to get three more sets if they were still sharing the car, and headed down to the parking garage. On the way he passed the pool area blocked off with caution tape and cones.

"What's going on?" He asked Bitters, nodding his head toward the pool.

"Something's caught in the drain. The pool has to be shut down until someone can get it out."

Carlos's heart swelled. His ring! It had to be his ring! He was going to get it back!

He started for the pool when he realized he had to go pick up Katie. Well, maybe it would be out by the time he got back. Oh, he hoped so.

The traffic wasn't so bad once Carlos hit the road. Believing he would soon be getting his ring back he was in a great mood and decided to listen to music.

"Who the heck drove this last?" He questioned when the radio blasted some bluegrass music. "NO!" He shouted at the sound of the song on the next station. "Alexa was in that movie!" He scanned through four stations before stopping on one playing an Eric Carmen tune and as he pulled into the high school parking lot he was confidently belting out "All By Myself" not aware that groups of teenage girls were recording him on their cell phones.

As soon as he finished he realized where he was. The same girls who had recorded him were now screaming and aiming to jump into the car. He pressed the button, or what he thought was the button, to bring the top up but nothing happened.

"Up, up!" He shouted.

Katie suddenly jumped into the car, pressed the correct button, the lid went up, and Carlos drove off.

"What are you thinking?" She smacked him in the back of the head. "Look at that." She immediately played a video posted of Carlos's rendition of the 1980s classic.

"I—I—"

"Whatever. Let's just go home." The video ended with the BTR-mobile screeching out of the parking lot. "Don't do that ever again."

They spent the rest of the ride listening to the radio. Katie turned it to a Top 40 station and pretended not to be interested when "Like Nobody's Around" came on. Finally, they pulled into the Palmwoods parking garage. Carlos bolted out of the car.

"Did they find it?" He asked out of breath as he tumbled into the lobby with Katie right behind him.

"Find what?" Katie asked.

"Huh?" Bitters questioned.

"The—the," Carlos paused to catch his breath. "What was blocking the drain in the pool?" He jerked his thumb toward the pool area.

Bitters uncurled his fist. "Just this."

Carlos took one look at Bitters, grabbed the ring, and ran toward the elevator.

"That's not yours!"

Carlos slammed the up button to the elevator.

"Come on, come on."

Finally, the doors opened. He stepped onto the elevator and repeatedly smashed the closed door button when Katie stuck a foot in between the closing doors causing them to open back up. She entered next to Carlos and the doors closed.

Carlos purposefully did not look at Katie.

"That's a wedding ring," Katie stated matter-of-factly.

Carlos did not reply.

"You, um, you're keeping a secret. Why? What are you afraid of?" When Carlos didn't answer Katie continued. "You're married, aren't you? You married Alexa without telling any of us and now you won't say anything. You're trying to keep it a secret for whatever reason, I have no idea. Carlos? Why?"

The elevator opened on the third floor where Carlos had planned to get off for Alexa's apartment, but now he just stood there, unable to say or do anything.

"She's not pregnant, is she? No, she wouldn't have gone on this mission if she was."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Katie Knight."

He ushered Katie into Alexa's apartment, which he had a key for, and sat her down firmly on the couch.

"So, is this like your home now? Can I have your bedroom?"

"Alexa and I accidentally got married the night before the MVAs. I was drunk or something."

"You were drinking? I always knew you were the bad boy."

"What? No! I ate too much. It was a food high or something. I don't understand it myself. I don't remember anything, but I have this ring and a marriage license that proves I'm Alexa's husband and she's my wife."

"Are you getting divorced?"

"No." He started pacing the room. "When she gets back, we're having a small wedding. We're going to pretend I got so worried during her time away I realized I needed to marry her or something like that. She came up with that idea."

"Why? Why not just tell everyone the truth. You eloped."

Carlos shrugged. "I can't just…it's hard…I dunno…I mean it was an accident…it's just something stupid Carlos would do. The guys would be mad I didn't include them or something and Kendall would be mad I'm trying to steal the spotlight away from him."

"Wouldn't he still feel that way when you have your wedding?"

Carlos sighed. "This is all so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I would just rather you not."

"OK." Katie held up her hands. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Crap, now I have to get a new chain." He pulled the broken necklace out of his pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do I look different to you?" Lucy asked, examining herself in the full length mirror attached to the door of the hotel room as James stepped out of the bathroom early the morning of Lucy's first concert. "This," she pointed to her belly, "wasn't there last night."

"You were pregnant last night," James said.

"Yeah, but…" she lifted her night shirt up and then put it back down running her hands over her stomach. "It was there, but now it's just…" She sighed deeply.

"No hiding it now." James wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind placing his hands on her belly. The couple locked eyes in the mirror.

"I have to tell them," she said softly. "I'll announce it at the concert." She turned to face James. "You think that would be okay? Not cheesy or anything?"

"It might be a little cheesy. But, you do what you want."

"This isn't what I want. This isn't at all what I want." She threw her hands in the air.

"We didn't plan this, but it's happening." James grabbed Lucy's arms to try to calm her down. "Frankly, I'm thrilled."

"What are you talking about? This is a baby. It's going to change the rest of our lives. No longer will we be able to do what we want when we want. We'll have to think about the baby. No more sleep. No more free time. No more being able to think on our ow—" James cut her off with a kiss. "No more being able to do that when we want to," she continued once they broke apart.

"I'm scared," James admitted pulling Lucy down on to the bed with him. "I've never been a father before. I've never taken care of a baby. The closest I've come is Kendall and Carlos's siblings. But, I'm excited to take this journey with you."

"All right, stop being a sap." She patted his knee. "I have rehearsal and sound check in a bit. You're welcome to come but it might be a bit boring." She tugged at her pants as she stood up. "I hope my clothes still fit."

.O.

"Damn it!" James pounded his fist when the limo pulled up to the venue.

"It's okay," Lucy said running a hand over his arm.

"It's like a freakin' protest or something. Who would've thought there'd be this many paparazzi in San Diego?"

"This is their first glance at me since the rumor started. I mean, we've been really good at hiding things with my doctor's appointments and now is their surest bet of finding me."

"Why are you so calm?"

"On the inside I'm freaking out. Trust me." She pulled his hoodie off him and put it on herself leaving him in a plain white v-neck. "Now, we run."

When the limo door opened James and Lucy bolted from the automobile. Lucy pulled the hood over her head and ducked under James's arms. Running while pregnant wasn't easy, but since she wasn't big yet, it wasn't that hard. Flashes went off around them. Questions were thrown left and right, but no one answered.

"Made it," James said once the two stepped in the backstage door.

"Don't stop," Lucy's bodyguard ordered pushing them to continue. "We need to get her to the dressing room."

"It's just rehearsal," Lucy complained as she hurried. "Why would anyone be back here anyway?"

"Just go!" The bodyguard shouted.

"You okay?" James asked Lucy as they both collapsed on the couch in her dressing room.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." He kissed her forehead.

"Lucy," a stagehand opened the door a crack. "You're needed on stage in five minutes."

"Rehearsal," Lucy sighed. "You'll be all right here by yourself?"

James gave her a look.

"I'm James Diamond; I'll be fine." An eyebrow shot up. "Or maybe I could watch your rehearsal."

"Oh gosh, it'll be so boring."

"Fine, if you don't want me there."

"I do, but I kinda want to surprise you."

"Oh, is that it?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"I won't be long and when I get back we can go get lunch." Lucy bit her lip. "We can have Eddie get it for us." Eddie was the bodyguard.

James pulled out his phone and began typing on it. Lucy headed for the door.

"Are you sure you're okay here?"

"I'm fine! Go rehearse!"

.O.

"Good night, San Diego!" Greg Brown, the lead singer for From This Town, the warm-up act, shouted. His band left the stage and the roadies began setting it up for Lucy.

"Oooh," the crowd cheered as the lights darkened.

"Good job," James said patting the singer on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Thanks. I hear your girlfriend is really good."

James nodded.

The lights turned back on to reveal only a stool, microphone in its stand, and a guitar sitting on a guitar stand. The crowd cheered. Then the lights went out again. James felt someone rush by him. He had a feeling it was Lucy, but it was a bit dark and he was staring at the stool waiting to see what happened.

The lights rose to reveal Lucy in all black holding her guitar in front of her, the strap around her shoulder, pick poised in place. She strummed a note and then sang an acoustic version of one of her songs on her album into the microphone. Once she was done a stagehand handed her the electric guitar.

"Thank you, San Diego, are you ready to rock?" She hit a loud note on the guitar to go along with the hooting and hollering from the crowd. James joined in and cheered from the wings.

After a few songs she switched guitars again and began a soft melodic tune.

"I'd like to bring out someone very special for a moment," she spoke into the microphone. Her gaze turned to James in the wings. He shook his head. He always made sure to look his best but he hadn't planned on going onstage tonight. "He's being shy."

That did it. James Diamond was not shy. He walked out onstage as the keyboardist started his own soft tune…was that a lullaby? Oh, dear, this is what she wanted to do. Someone handed James a microphone. He stared at it strangely not having prepared anything. Lucy joined in on the same tune urging James to sing.

"Rock—" Lucy began.

"R-rock-a-bye baby," James joined in feeling a bit silly. But, if this was what Lucy wanted…

"James and I have an announcement to make." She placed the acoustic on the stool as the electric was in the holder and stood up. "Who's ready for some big news?" She shouted into the microphone. The fans cheered. "How about a baby?" The fans cheered louder. Lucy took a deep breath. "That's right," she said not shouting this time, "James and I are expecting a baby come this fall."

The crowd quieted to go with the mood. A few coos and aws could be heard. Then, the audience broke into more cheers. James and Lucy shared a smile. OK, well, at least it looked like Lucy's fans were happy with the news. Satisfied, James left the stage so Lucy could continue with the show.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Lucy pulled off the black leather jacket she'd been wearing for the final three numbers and took a long gulp from the bottle of water one of the assistants handed her.

"Do you not think this was a good idea?" James asked kissing her on the forehead and leading her to the couch in the dressing room.

"Oh no, this is a great idea, just harder than I thought." She placed a hand on her belly and another on James's hands which were touching her legs a bit seductively after tossing the now empty bottle on the floor. Turning to him, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"As much," James tried backing away but found it hard to resist, "as much as I'd like…like to continue this…I have a plane to catch…"

"Forget…about…that."

"I…wish I could." James pushed Lucy down on the couch still kissing her. "But, Gus…tavo would…kill me and…a dead…James is…not a good…one."

"That effectively ruined the mood." Lucy sat up. "Thanks for bringing your overweight manager into this."

"No problem." He tickled Lucy. "I really have to go now." He looked at his watch. "Yeah, I gotta go."

"You really look like it," Lucy joked.

"I know. I don't want to leave you."

"Hey, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back, right?"

James was about to say something when Lucy's phone, which resided on a table next to the couch, rang.

"My brother," she mouthed as she answered it. "Hey?"

"Is it true?" Linus asked. James leaned in closer so he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You—you're mad. How did you find out?"

"Really, Lucy? It's all over the entertainment shows and blogs. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you mad?"

"That you didn't tell me! I'm your brother. How can you keep something like this from me?"

"I didn't mean to. I forgot. I just—Mom and Dad didn't handle the news very well and I just—I'm sorry."

"I really have to go now." James kissed Lucy on the cheek and stood up. "Call me when you get off the phone with your brother. "

"Hold on, Linus." Lucy put the phone down. "I want to take you to the airport."

"It's going to be a madhouse out there. You need to just stay here. I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

Lucy stood up to give James a kiss. On the lips. Deep.

"Mr. Diamond." A knock on the door interrupted their time. "The car's waiting for you."

"I really have to go now," James said again.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to my brother." Lucy waved her phone where hopefully Linus hadn't hung up on her.

"Bye, Babe." He rubbed Lucy's tummy and headed for the door. "It's only a week."

Once he stepped out of the dressing room he was ushered down the hall, out the back door of the building, and into the waiting town car, almost knocking his head as he was pushed inside.

"James! James!" Shouted paparazzi.

"Are you excited to be a dad?" A reporter asked.

It didn't stop when he got to the airport. Somehow some of the paps were able to get into the terminal, past security.

"What was the band's reaction to the news of you becoming a father so young?"

James wanted to scream. He knew they'd be after him, but he didn't know it'd be like this and he could not have imagined them getting so close. They'd have a field day if he had a break down, though. He hoped and prayed it would all die down when he got back to LA.

* * *

**RBSCDC****: What couple do I like the best? Well, on the show I like Jendall, but in this story it seems Carlexa and Jucy are easiest to write.**

**Rusher Driver: Thank you! And thank you for your idea in the other review. I will consider it. Run-on sentence, schmun-on sentence, I liked your review.**

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a wonderful new year!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Black," Logan said.

"Blue," Kendall said.

"Yellow," Carlos said happily.

"Blue," Jo said.

"And James?" Gustavo asked.

"Purple!" Everyone replied.

"Where is James?" Gustavo looked around. "He did return home last night?"

"Here!" James ran into the studio looking disheveled and hurried. He collapsed on a stool, out of breath.

"We've beefed up security." Kelly entered the room scribbling something in her notebook. Gustavo handed her a sheet of paper. "What's this?"

"The guys' favorite colors. You know what to do."

"OK." She stuffed the paper inside her notebook. "Anyway, we've increased security here and at the Palmwoods until the hype dies down. I had to pay Mr. Bitters a $500 'security fee' but it's worth it to keep the boys safe."

"I'm sorry," James said.

"It's not your fault," Kelly replied.

"Well, actually," Gustavo butted in, "he did get her pregnant and the cameras wouldn't be all over the place if not for that."

"I know! I know! I have to deal with the consequences," James sighed. He had always dreamed of being famous but he never thought about the repercussions, everyone knowing your name, wanting to be all up in your business. Your news was their news, they felt, and almost nothing could be kept private.

"Enough about that! We have a song to record."

.O.

"Jo, you have a great voice," James complimented during their first break of the day.

"Thank you."

"I've been trying to convince her to continue with her singing," Kendall said. "That was originally why she came out here in the first place."

"I like acting."

"You can do both. Look at Justin Timberlake," James said before getting distracted by his ringing cell phone. "Hey, Babe."

"I like to sing, I do, but I've already told you, no one's buying. Why are you pushing this so much?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Then, why are you letting me marry you?" She winked heading into the lobby where Logan and Carlos had already gathered.

"Hey, Carlos, did you lose your 'pendant' again?" Kendall asked.

Carlos's hands immediately went to his neck where his new unbroken chain was not. After looking at his phone, his panicked reaction grew.

"I'll be right back." He darted out of the room spilling the fruit water he was holding along the way.

"What's up with him?" Logan asked.

"He's Carlos. Need I say more?"

"Hey, my mom's coming to town next weekend so we can look at wedding dresses," Jo changed the subject, her eyes brightening. "I figured we could go to dinner."

"You and your mom?"

"And you, silly."

The look Kendall made must have triggered something in Jo.

"Hey, at least it's not my dad. My mom likes you. Not that my dad doesn't, but you are the guy taking his 'little girl' away from him…and you did help me break curfew and sneak out of the house…"

"I'm not a bad guy!"

"You are the bad boy of the band. No parent likes their daughter to date the bad boy." She stroked his chin. "Besides, my father was amicable to you at Thanksgiving."

"Amicable being the appropriate word."

"You can never please the in-laws," Logan spoke up from his perch on the top of the back of the couch. "But, don't worry, Kendall. Parents can't get enough of you."

Kendall made a face at his friend's sarcasm.

"What are you worried about?" Jo pecked Kendall's face. "My mom likes you."

"Yeah, she doesn't know it was your idea to get the girls' field hockey team all wet," Logan said.

"Or to depants Logan in the 3rd grade," James added having put his phone away.

"Hey, it was Carlos who did it!" Kendall retorted. "I like to think I've matured since then."

Logan and James both rolled their eyes.

"You have," Jo murmured.

"See, Jo believes in me."

"All right, all right," Gustavo bellowed suddenly appearing in the room. "Break's over." As the guys and Jo entered the recording studio he counted heads. "Where's Helmet Head?"

.O.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked as Carlos stood in the apartment with his hands on his knees gasping for breath.

"The—the—the—text," he managed to get out.

"Oh!" Realization must have dawned on Katie. "Right, the text. Mom's doing laundry and she found something mixed in with your clothes."

"Do you have it?" Carlos gained his composure as Katie switched out his empty bottle for a glass of water.

"I wasn't able to get it away from her. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Mom, can I see that wedding ring?'"

"Shh!" Carlos admonished.

"She's in the laundry room on the first floor. She can't hear you," Katie's voice trailed off when her mother entered the apartment carrying a basket of clothes.

"Did rehearsal finish early?" Mrs. Knight asked placing the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, uh, no, I, uh, break," Carlos replied.

"Good thing you're here, I guess." She held up the necklace causing a huge grin to appear on Carlos's face. He quickly tried to wipe it off lest Mama Knight gets any ideas, but he couldn't stop from smiling. "I found this among your and James's clothes."

Carlos made to reach for it, but Mrs. Knight pulled it away from his grasp.

"Is that a wedding ring?" She held the necklace in the air and pointed to the ring with her other hand. "Are you…"

"Yes," he quickly replied.

"You're going to propose to Alexa! You're not just doing this because Kendall's engaged to Jo, are you?"

"No, I—"

"You don't have to try to keep up with him. It's not a race."

"I know. I—"

"You need to go at your own pace and do things when you're ready."

"Mama Knight, I need to get back to the studio."

"Oh, right." She handed him the chain and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yeah, me, too." He left the apartment clasping the chain around his neck and wondering why she thought he'd propose with a wedding ring and not an engagement ring, but whatever. At least she didn't catch on to what it really meant.

* * *

**I love that James spent the New Year holiday in Aspen. Good thing it's him and not Carlos. :p Hope there's no skiing accidents. ;) There shouldn't be since he's visiting Snowmass and not Aspen Mountain (I did deliberate for a long time on which slopes to send the boys, too. I wonder if I picked Snowmass if James and his friends would've ended up at Aspen this trip). Probably a good idea. :p**

**Rusher Driver: Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall looked at his reflection in the living area mirror and adjusted his skinny black tie. He did spend the Thanksgiving weekend at the Taylor house but they were all full of engagement euphoria so he couldn't get an accurate reading of how anyone felt. This dinner with Jo's mom would be the first real time he'd get to spend with her, the first time he'd get to find out what she really thought of him.

"Meeting the mom, huh," James patted him on the shoulder.

"I've already met the mom." Kendall adjusted his collar and turned around.

"Yeah, OK." James fixed a stray strand of hair on his best bud's head. "There."

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

"So, you're flying back to Lucy tomorrow?"

"That's the plan, but we're not done recording the song."

"No, we're not."

"And I expect…" before James could finish Gustavo burst in the apartment.

"Change of plans. Dog, I've exchanged your ticket for a flight out next week. We need to finish this song with his fiancée," he jerked his thumb in Kendall's direction, "and then we'll have a few days with Cody Simpson. I couldn't get Ryan Tedder or Dan Reynolds but I got him."

"Hey, he opened for us in concert a few years ago, right?" Kendall asked.

"I don't remember," Gustavo answered. "I want to see you bright and early Monday at the studio."

"Bright and early," Kendall mumbled once Gustavo left. "OK, well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Luck." James patted Kendall on the back. "You don't need it."

"Oh here." Kendall handed James a box he found outside the apartment door.

"It's going to be okay," Kendall said to himself as he made his way up the elevator to the third floor. "She's going to like me," He kept talking to himself as he headed to Jo's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Ready?" He put his arm out for Jo to lock elbows when she answered the door.

Mrs. Taylor appeared at that moment. Kendall stuck his other elbow out for her which she gladly accepted.

"What a gentleman," she said.

.O.

"Chez Fancee? Seriously?" Kendall thought to himself. The last time he'd been here was on that weird "double date" with Lucy's parents, but he couldn't very well tell Jo that.

"We saw a bunch of gorgeous dresses," Mrs. Taylor said after the trio had ordered their dinner. "But Jo wanted a specif—"

"Mom!" Jo exclaimed sitting across from her mother. "You can't tell him that! The groom's not supposed to see the dress before the wedding, not even hear about it."

"She's right, I'm not," Kendall said between a mouthful of dinner roll.

"Right, sorry, forgot," Mrs. Taylor replied sheepishly. "It's just such a specific dress."

"Mom!"

"All right, I'll stop." She put her hands up in surrender.

"I'll just say, I saw it in a magazine once and can't get it out of my head," Jo said.

"Hopefully, you'll get it out of your head and on your body." Kendall tapped Jo's nose romantically.

"Since we can't talk about dresses," Mrs. Taylor interrupted with a loud clearing of her throat, "we can discuss flowers. Now, I think…"

"I know what you think, Mom. You want the calla lilies."

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, but they're cliché, Mom. Everyone uses them for weddings."

"And that's why you should have them in yours."

"I bet you had them in yours," Jo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I mean, I don't want to just do it because everyone else does. If everyone else jumped off a bridge, should I do it, too?"

Mrs. Taylor laughed.

"OK, OK, this is your wedding."

"How's Mr. Taylor?" Kendall brought up wanting to change the subject from something that looked like it could cause tension. "How did you get him to let you take a weekend excursion to visit his only daughter without him?"

"My mom doesn't have—" Jo began.

"He's away on business," Mrs. Taylor interrupted. "In Europe."

"Europe?"

"You are on your way to becoming part of the family so I guess it's okay to tell you. Don't tell Joe I told you."

"Mom, I'm right here."

"No, honey, your father."

"Oh, right." Jo looked at Kendall. "I'm named after my father, Joseph Taylor."

"Is that what you wanted to—"

"No," Mrs. Taylor leaned over the table and whispered, "Jo's father is in the CIA and is currently—"

"He's a spy!" Kendall figured out. "Does he work with—"

"We aren't allowed to know," Jo answered.

Kendall knew Mr. Taylor worked with the CIA thanks to the wonderful time he and Jo had at the prom trying not to get caught by them due to his bright idea of sneaking Jo out of her apartment after her dad grounded her for coming home two hours after curfew earlier in the week. He did not know his role in the CIA was as a spy.

"Are you able to contact him when he's away on missions?" He asked.

"No," Mrs. Taylor replied softly.

Kendall nodded. He thought maybe if they could contact Mr. Taylor he could give word on Alexa and put Carlos at ease. He'd been unnaturally tense lately and needed something to unclench him.

After a desert of crème brulee, they took Mrs. Taylor back to Jo's apartment and the engaged couple spent some alone time in their favorite park doing one of their favorite things.

"So, you're the son your father never had," Kendall laughed.

Jo nodded giving off a little giggle.

"Actually, I was supposed to be a boy. That's what my parents were told they were expecting. It's my dad's dream to have a son named Joseph Paul Taylor II. But, then I was born and turned out to be a girl. The only name they had picked out was Joseph they went with it. I'm Jospehine Paula Taylor."

"So, they thought you were a boy…does that mean…?"

"Ew!" Jo gasped. "No! The ultrasound was just wrong. It's that grainy black and white look. Nothing's perfect. Ew, I can't believe you thought that."

Kendall put his arm around his fiancée as she snuggled closer to him. He looked at the stars in the night sky wishing he knew more about constellations so he could pick out one for Jo, but astronomy wasn't his thing so he just watched the lights twinkle above them.

After dropping Jo off at her apartment at a time close to midnight (he would have loved to go inside but her mother was there), Kendall came back to the crib to discover the box he found that evening opened. He pulled out one of the books in the box.

"Figure Skater and the Hockey Head," he read the title, "Paige Godfrey." Opening the book he came upon the inscription. "To Kendall Knight—Thank you for inviting me to play hockey with you guys. It was truly an inspiration. Paige Godfrey."

* * *

**Rusher Driver: Thanks again!**

**I hope everyone in the northeastern US is staying warm, dry, and safe!**

**Is it now weird that Cody Simpson hung out at James's group training session the other day (1-21-15)? I wrote the Gustavo part last week and hesitated about Simpson, but ultimately went with it since his part is practically non-existent in the story anyway (just needed a name). But, I thought it was funny when James retweeted his trainer's tweet with the picture including Cody Simpson. It's not like they hang out all the time or anything.**

**In Big Time Tests, James shouldn't have been upset at Kendall for not knowing the day of his birthday. In Big Time Gold, he proved he was just as incompetent when it came to his girlfriend's birthday. :p**

**I suck. I have had two requests asked of me for what feels like a year and I forgot about them. Looking at folders on my computer I saw one labeled requests and that's how I remembered them. I am so so so so sorry. If you are waiting for a request I will get to them. I don't want to let you down!**


	18. Chapter 18

"What's up with you?" Logan asked Carlos as they walked back to the Palmwoods after an afternoon rehearsal with Cody Simpson. "You've been fidgety all day, no, all week, no, for the past few weeks, no since Alexa left." He rubbed his chest which was beginning to feel a little itchy.

"I, uh…"

"Is it because Alexa left?"

Carlos opened his mouth when James squealed excitedly.

"Lucy?" Carlos asked.

"No," James said shaking his head and turning his attention back to whoever was on the other end of his phone.

"What is up with you?" Kendall asked hanging back to walk with Logan and Carlos, leaving James to lead the group home.

"Nothing!" Carlos exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong with me. Just, uh, worried, I mean, Alexa's in Europe, you know…"

"I found out Jo's dad's working with her."

Carlos's eyes lit up.

"Well, I mean, I don't really know for sure if he is but," he lowered his voice, "he's working for the CIA as a spy, you tell anyone and I'll kill you," he raised his voice back to normal level, "in Europe."

"OK?"

Kendall shrugged. "Just thought you'd want to know. We can't contact them, but I dunno, thought it might make you feel better knowing she's not alone."

"Alexa and I got married," Carlos blurted out.

The group of four stopped in their tracks. James hung up his phone.

"What?" Kendall, Logan, and James asked.

Carlos sighed. "It all began the day of our MVA dress rehearsal…" He spilled the entire story, what he could remember, starting with going out to drown his sorrows in fried, greasy food to the decision to have a small wedding after Alexa returned home.

.O.

"Wow," Camille said after Logan told her the story. The two sat on her bed after a dinner of spaghetti with her father of which Logan hadn't had much of an appetite to eat. "So, when she gets back they'll have a small wedding in a church with just their family and you guys?"

"And you girls."

"And her parents aren't supposed to know she's already married?"

"That's what Carlos said. His family doesn't know either. He wasn't even going to tell us. It just came out."

"So, that's why he's been acting all weird."

"This is Carlos. He's the worst secret keeper in the world, especially when it comes to his own secrets." Logan looked at his feet dangling off the bed. "Can you believe it?"

"That Carlos and Alexa eloped?"

"Well, yeah, but no, but…they're married, Kendall's engaged, and James is having a baby."

"And you think they're all growing up and leaving you behind?" Camille patted his hand.

"I just…" Logan sighed. "I don't know. I feel…I mean….I'm the last to do anything. I was the last one to get a girlfriend."

"I thought Alexa was Carlos's first?" Camille asked confused.

"OK, _he_ was the last one to get a girlfriend. And now _he's_…"

"Logan," Camille rubbed his hand, "they're not leaving you behind. Everyone moves at their own pace."

"And our pace is that of a snail. No, I think snails move faster."

"Do you want to get married? Do you want to have a baby? Do you want to do this stuff just because your friends are?"

"Well, no, I mean, I'm not ready, but…"

"You don't want to get left behind." Camille pushed him down onto her pillow. "Well, don't worry. I won't let you," she began kissing him passionately, "get behind." After a fevering amount of kisses she pulled off his black sweater vest and began unbuttoning his shirt. "What's that?" She stopped kissing him and pointed to a red spot on his chest. "And that?" She found another one his stomach. "They look like…have you…Logan, have you ever had the chicken pox?"

"Everyone's had the chicken pox." He leaned up to kiss Camille but she backed away.

"No, most kids get the shot now. Did you get the shot?"

"I had to. I got all my immunizations on schedule like I'm supposed to."

"Look, there's a third one." Camille pointed to another one near Logan's rib cage. "I really think you have the chicken pox. How do you feel?"

"I dunno, kind of tired, but that's just because it's late and we worked hard at the studio today."

"It's not that late."

"It's not the chicken pox. Probably body acne or something."

"Do you usually get acne on your chest?"

"No. I've got pretty clear skin actually. Byproduct of being a friend of James. He spots one zit on you and he'll come at you with his massive load of skin care products."

"I'll take you to Doc Hollywood tomorrow to get an official diagnosis but it appears you have the chicken pox. Let's go back to your crib so I can put you to bed."

"But, Mom, I don't wanna go to bed."

"Don't argue with me, mister. You are sick and I'm here to take care of you."

Camille pulled Logan to his feet and rebuttoned his shirt. She stuffed his vest into his hand after pulling it away from his chest as he had begun to scratch.

"I know. I scratch and I scar. But, it itches."

"Chicken pox. I bet you've got some lotion or ointment or something in your apartment."

"Yeah…"

"Dad, I'm taking Logan back to 2J." Camille pulled her boyfriend from her bedroom to the front door.

"OK," her father replied not looking away from the television which was on _Rickshaw Cops._

"What's wrong with him?"Carlos asked, carrying a box out from his bedroom.

"Chicken pox," Logan grunted. He was in the process of changing into pajamas in his room while Camille sat on his bed.

"I had the shot. Didn't you?" Carlos creased his brow. "I thought you were all health conscious and up-to-date on that stuff."

Logan shrugged. "Guess I'm one of the lucky 10% who still get them anyway." Logan pulled a shirt over his head letting one hand linger too long on his itchy chest. "What's in that box?"

"Stuff," Carlos replied. "Just taking it over to Alexa's."

"Your _wife_…" Logan joked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey, yeah, congratulations," Camille said scooting over so Logan could lie down under his covers.

"Thanks."

"Are you moving in with her?" Logan asked.

"Well, she is my wife."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. But, since she's away I don't have to do it all at once."

"Kendall's going to move in with Jo," Logan realized. "And James'll probably move in with Lucy…" A tear formed in his eye. He quickly stuffed his face into his pillow so no one would see.

"They're not leaving you," Camille reassured.

"I know," he said into the pillow.

"Carlos said you're sick." Mrs. Knight stuck her head into the room.

Logan raised his head from his pillow to respond, "Chicken pox."

"I'm taking him to the doctor in the morning," Camille said.

"If you need anything let me know. Medicine? Thermometer?"

"Thermometer," Camille said.

"Calamine lotion?" Logan asked.

"Not sure we have any. I'll get Kendall to pick you up some while he's out. And I'll get the thermometer.""

"Thanks." Logan laid his head back down.

Mrs. Knight returned a minute later with the ear thermometer, which Camille stuck in Logan's ear.

"100.8. Hey," Camille scooted down and kissed Logan's cheek after placing the thermometer on his desk. "Why don't you try to get some rest? Would you like a glass of water or juice or something? Cold compress for your mild fever? Fever reducer?"

"I'm okay."

"All right, well, you just sleep."

Logan nodded his head and closed his eyes, his last image of Camille's brown eyes inches away from his own, watching him.

* * *

**Rusher-Driver: You could buy the episodes at Amazon or something. I'm sorry you can't see them in English. Thank you for your review.**

**Watched the second season **_**Friends**_** episode, The One With the Chicken Pox, the other day and that's where I got the idea for Logan to get the pox. I'm apparently from the last generation to understand the rite of passage that is getting the chicken pox. You get the chicken pox as a kid and never have to worry about them again. Now, you go get a shot and never have to worry about them again.**


	19. Chapter 19

_In Atlanta and on my way to the amphitheater. Got your pass._

Hurrying down the Hartsfield-Jackson Airport terminal, while carrying his one carry-on bag, James tried stuffing his phone into his front pocket when it vibrated with a reply message.

_Thank you so much for doing this. _

James smiled. He hoped everything went okay with the surprise he had planned.

_No problem._

Now carrying a paper cup of coffee he bought at a stand along the way, James flagged down a taxi to take him the 10 minutes to the Lakewood Amphitheater where Lucy would be performing that night.

"James!" a blonde woman called out when he stepped out of the yellow vehicle.

"Mrs. Stone," James replied. After paying the driver he sat his bag on the ground and pulled a badge from his back pocket. "There's the pass. Keep it on you at all times."

"Thank you so much for doing this." James and Mrs. Stone entered the building. "I may have misjudged you." They stopped at Lucy's closed dressing room door. "Are you coming in?"

"I'll let you and Lucy have this time alone. Let her know I'm here and I'll be in soon."

James hurried down the hall to be out of view from the open door but able to see what went on. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear, but that didn't matter.

.O.

"Come in," Lucy called out when there was a knock on the door. She was expecting James any time, but he wouldn't knock. Well, maybe he would if she was indecent and didn't want the door opened. She didn't mind if he saw, but to have the door open to the world…well, okay, it probably wasn't James. Fortunately, she was dressed but she was so comfortable on the couch and getting up was getting to be harder every day.

"Come in." Putting down the can of mixed nuts she'd been eating, she looked up expecting to see a stage hand or her manager or someone along those lines, but not, "Mom!"

"Lucille! Oh my gosh, look at you!"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She didn't make a move to get up. The last time she'd talked to her mother the two hadn't left on good terms.

"James gave me a pass." Mrs. Stone waved the plastic badge.

"James is here?" Lucy looked around her mom not finding anyone standing there.

"He's letting us have some time alone."

"That's nice."

"Lucille, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lucy shrugged. "You told me how you feel. You only told me the truth."

"That's what I'm sorry for. I thought about you all the time after you hung up on us."

"And you think I want to talk about this now? I've got to be on stage in a few hours; I don't need to get riled up."

"I'm not here to rile you up. I want to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see you. You've been against my lifestyle for the longest time and this is just the last straw."

"But, Lucille…"

"No, Mom. You can't just choose when you want to accept me. Either you accept all of me or you get none of me."

"I do—"

Lucy sighed. She couldn't take this. How could James think she would want to see her mother or that it was right to see her before her show? She didn't want to get angry, but it was too late.

"Just go."

"Fine."

.O.

"Hey, how's it going…" James trailed off entering Lucy's dressing room. He expected to see mother and daughter happily rekindling their relationship but instead found his girlfriend lying on the couch in tears. James hurried to her and grabbed her in his arms.

"I couldn't do it," Lucy choked out.

"Couldn't do what?" James rubbed her back.

"Forgive my mom." She leaned back wiping her eyes. "I should have. She's willing to make things work and I'm just an ass."

"I'm sorry. Your mom called me about you being in Atlanta and I thought this was a good idea." James glanced around the room. "Where is your mom?"

"I dunno. I told her to leave and she left," Lucy sighed. "Anyway, so you said Logan's sick?"

"Oh yeah." James pulled his phone out of his pocket, did a few swipes, and handed it to Lucy.

"Oh my gosh. "

"Camille sent me that this morning. When they went to bed last night he had a few spots, but now he's completely covered."

"Poor Logan."

"He'll manage." He put his arm around Lucy. "I get at least two weeks with you now." He leaned over to kiss her.

"Well, that's good." She kissed him back.

.O.

James had been dreaming about being in makeup for a modeling shoot when a rather large burp interrupted his session, causing the artist to send a flurry of powder up his nose. Instead of sneezing, he opened his eyes in the dark hotel room finding his girlfriend sitting up, rubbing her chest, and occasionally burping.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Lucy burped.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his groggy, sleepy voice.

"Indigestion," Lucy managed. "I'll be fine," she burped again.

"You need some medicine. Uh," James sat up rubbing his eyes, "you have any antacid?"

"Yeah," Lucy took a sip of water from a glass on the nightstand. "In my bag."

James jumped out of bed with as much vigor as someone suddenly waking up in the middle of the night.

"Damn, it's cold in here," he shivered, wrapping his arms around his naked torso. "Shi—" he yelled when he stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed. "Oh crap." He lifted his foot to examine the bleeding nail.

"Got band-aids in the bag, too," Lucy said sleepily.

James sighed, limped to the bag, and began throwing things out, angrily looking for the medicine and bandages.

"Found it." He jumped groggily back onto the bed.

"The antacid?" Lucy burped.

"Darn it." James looked at the band-aid in his hands. "Put this on me and I'll get you your drugs." He gave her his patented Diamond look.

"Fine."

James placed his right foot by his girlfriend's side and let her wrap the plastic bandage around his big toe. "His light brown hair, his hazel eyes," he sang softly.

"Do that again." Lucy placed a hand on her stomach while James finally retrieved the antacid.

"What?" He handed her the two pills which she downed with her bedside water and laid next to her.

"I don't know. Sing something."

"Um…make it count, play it straight, keep it real, don't hesitate."

Lucy grinned.

"When you go big time."

"Right here," she whispered patting the spot on her belly. "You feel that?" She asked after James slid his hand under hers.

"No. What am I feeling for?"

"Keep singing."

"What you want, what you feel…"

"You don't feel the fluttering? Right there?" She pressed his hand deeper into her abdomen.

"Nothing."

"Darn it. When you sing I feel, there's this fluttering right there. Never felt it before. I think it's the baby."

"I wanna feel!"

"Keep singing. Maybe you'll feel something."

James continued with "Big Time Rush" and after that went into "24/7" and the new song they recorded with Jo.

"Nothing," he said dejectedly after finishing Lucy's "You Dumped Me For Her."

"It's early still. Soon. You should feel something soon."

"I hope so," James yawned. "Well, we got a big day tomorrow. Gonna find the sex of the baby," he said as his eyes closed.

.O.

"All right, Lucy," the nurse said the next day. "I'll just spread this gel on your stomach and we'll take a look at the baby."

Sitting in the chair with her legs in the stirrups, Lucy lifted her shirt to reveal her 20 week belly. She grabbed James's hand and waited for the image to appear on the screen before them. Today, the day after the concert, she had an appointment at a gynecologist's office in Atlanta. Her official doctor back home set her up with appointments along the tour to keep her and the baby on the same schedule as if she was at home.

"And there's the baby." The nurse pointed to the blob on the screen. "Aren't you lucky. It looks like you're having a…"

.O.

"Katie!"

"James!"

Sitting on the couch in the hotel room, James waved to the brunette on the other side of the computer. Katie, using her iSlab, was talking to him from the hallways of the Palmwoods, which she was currently walking down.

"It's all set up. The guys are in Camille's apartment putting on their blindfolds."

"And the smoothies?" Lucy asked as she sat down. "That was James's idea."

"Yep."

"All this bobbing up and down is making me feel queasy," Lucy admitted placing a hand over her stomach.

"Sorry."

"Let me know when you're back in 2J. Hafta get ready anyway. We're meeting my mom for dinner."

"How are you, James?" Katie asked once Lucy disappeared from view.

"Good. What about you? How's school?"

Katie shrugged. "School is school."

"Bad, huh?"

"Not bad, per se. Annoying."

"Well, have you tried to make friends?"

"Oh, hey, look. We're here." Katie raised her iSlab to show James the 3J door label.

James sighed. He would have to talk to her about this later.

"Ready?" Katie asked showing James the blindfolded group—Carlos, Kendall, Jo, Camille, Mrs. Knight, and even chicken pox covered Logan. They all grabbed hands and Katie led them out of 3J, to the elevator, down to the second floor, and up to apartment 2J.

"Babe!" James called out.

"I—" Lucy stepped out of the bathroom wiping toothpaste foam off her face.

"It's time," he said.

After tossing the towel into the bathroom Lucy hurried back over to the couch.

Katie led the group into the apartment and situated them around the kitchen counter.

"My head hurts," Logan complained.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Just drink the smoothie in front of you."

"There are smoothies?" Carlos asked waving his hands in front of him. He almost knocked his smoothie over before picking it up. "Did you get anything else? Corn dogs, perhaps?"

"Just smoothies."

"When did they get strawberry smoothies?" He asked.

"Strawberry?" Kendall questioned. He immediately found his smoothie and took a sip. "Carlos! That's not strawberry. That's blueberry." He slowly removed his blindfold. "Blueberry…"

As each person sipped his or her smoothie he or she removed his or her blindfold. They all looked at each other.

"You're having a boy," Mrs. Knight cooed.

"That's right." James placed the ultrasound picture in front of the camera. "I wish we could have been there to set this up but thankfully Katie was willing to help out."

"He called earlier and the first thing he did before saying hello or anything was make me go buy a blueberry smoothie."

"Oh look, there's his little pee-pee," Mrs. Knight pointed out.

"It looks like he's giving the peace sign," Kendall stated.

"Is he really?" James took the photo away from the camera and examined it. The baby's right fist was casually closed with the index and middle fingers pointing outwards. "That's so cool! I didn't notice that before."

"Like father, like son," Lucy commented. "I hate to break up the little party, but James and I have to get ready."

"Just a few more minutes," James whined.

"Fine, you got five minutes to play with your friends. I'll be in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Mommy." James smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey, this is YOUR first dinner with the girlfriend's mother," Kendall commented.

"I've already met her," James said.

"Right."

"Hey, hey, this is her idea. She wants to get back in her daughter's life. She wants to make amends. She apologized to Lucy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. All this was her idea. And Lucy's being a big girl accepting this apology and making one of her own."

"James!" Lucy called out.

"I gotta go. I don't know what'll happen if we're late. You don't know what it's like dealing with a pregnant girl," he whispered.

"I heard that."

* * *

**Rusher-Driver and Guest: Thank you for your reviews. I had the chicken pox when I was six and still have a scar on my cheek.**


	20. Chapter 20

Logan sighed loudly. He was sick of being sick. He was sick of lying in his bed. He was sick of being waited on. He was sick of looking at the same stupid walls. He was sick of the stupid comforter on his bed. He was sick of his stupid pajamas. Most importantly, he was sick of the chicken pox.

It had been a week since Camille found the spots on his chest. He had done nothing but rest. There was that one bit of excitement when James called with the gender of his baby.

He couldn't believe one of his best friends was soon to be a father to a son.

That was something else he was sick of.

Being last.

Carlos was married. Kendall was engaged. James was a soon-to-be-father.

And what was Logan?

Sick with the chicken pox.

Even with that he was last since Carlos, Kendall, James, and Katie went through them before he moved to Minnesota.

He had been hanging out in the living room but the video game Carlos and Kendall were playing, along with their actions, gave him a headache so he retreated to his bedroom.

And now he was staring at the walls waiting for Camille to come home.

Everyday after taping, rehearsal, whatever she had going on, she came to 2J and took care of Logan.

Except for yesterday when she was an hour late and she looked like she'd been crying. When he asked her about it, she said she had had to stay late and film a scene that involved crying, but Logan wasn't sure he believed her. He was too sick to discuss it further, however.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the living room and suddenly Carlos and Kendall appeared in his doorway.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked breathlessly as Carlos patted the helmet that saved his head when he ran headfirst into the doorjamb. "You were groaning pretty loudly," he added after Logan gave him a blank stare.

"Wasn't aware."

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sick! I have the chicken pox and they itch something fierce. What do you think?" Logan growled.

"Sorry I asked."

"Didn't Mama Knight give you a bath the other day with something in it to help take away the itch?" Carlos suggested. Before Logan could respond Carlos headed down the hall shouting, "Mama Knight!"

"Do you need anything?" Kendall asked.

"To get better." Logan shook his head slightly.

"Carlos said you wanted an oatmeal bath?" Mrs. Knight stuck her head in the room around Kendall.

Logan shrugged.

"I'll set it up for you while you take your temperature," Mrs. Knight said.

He listlessly climbed out of his bed and headed for the bathroom.

"You'll be back to normal in no time," Kendall assured before Logan closed the bathroom door.

After sitting in the tub for about five minutes letting the lukewarm water infused with oatmeal swim around him, there was a knock on the door. He had been lying in the tub looking up at the ceiling and didn't want a visitor.

"Logan?" Camille's voice floated into the room.

"Yeah?" He called out quickly scrambling to hide his naked body.

"I've seen you naked," Camille laughed entering the room and sitting down on the closed toilet. "Feeling better?"

"This bath helps."

"Your spots look better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're recovering, Logan."

"Yeah. My temperature's only 99.9." Logan looked over at Camille. She looked so tired. The long days on the set must be getting to her. "What'd you do to your arm?" He asked indicating the white bandage on her left forearm.

"Cut it on the set." She ran a finger through the bathwater. "I think this is getting cold. You ready to get out?" Camille unfolded the towel and when wet Logan stood up she wrapped it around him, squeezing him tight to her.

"I'm getting you all wet."

"Who cares," she whispered into his drippy hair.

Soon, Logan, wearing a new pair of pajamas, was snuggled back in his warm bed with Camille sitting by his side.

"You got hurt on set?" Logan murmured running his fingers up and down the white pad on Camille's arm. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." She produced a script from her back pocket. "Help me work on new lines?"

.O.

"You can have the platinum controller," Carlos said the next day as he loaded a game into the system. Logan had been feeling well enough that he accepted his Latino buddy's offer to play the new game he had bought. "OK, see, in this game you pick an avatar and then you have to do things to level up, either by playing in the game world or battling another player. My guy's at level 8 and Kendall's is 3…"

Logan stopped paying attention as he thought about the time. Camille said she would be done filming at three and it was already four fifteen. She had been late the past few days so he shouldn't be worried, but he had a weird feeling something was up.

"Which would you like to do first? We can go on a mission together or battle each other in the dome. I'll probably beat you since I've had so much time to practice," Carlos brought Logan out of his reverie, causing him to laugh. Carlos most likely spent all of his time waiting for Alexa to return by playing this game.

"Um, let's battle each other so I can get the game down before we go on a mission."

"All right. The fun part—creating your avatar." Carlos began fiddling with the controls when Mrs. Knight entered the apartment with a big bag of groceries.

"How about goulash for dinner tonight?"

Goulash would be good, Logan thought, with it being a treat from their home state of Minnesota, which Logan thought of as home even though he was originally from Texas, and it was filled with vegetables that should help his body fight off the chicken pox. He was so sick of being sick. But, where was Camille?

Carlos nudged Logan in the arm. "You gonna play or what?"

Logan was about to answer him when he heard his phone ringing from his bedroom. He leapt over the back of the couch throwing the platinum controller into Carlos's lap. The jump made him dizzy and he fell to his knees, but quickly regained his composure and made it to his bedroom in time for the caller to hang up. He quickly redialed the number.

"Camille!" He shouted into the phone after she made him anxiously wait three rings to pick up.

"Logan!" She whispered harshly back.

"Camille!"

"Loga—" her voice trailed off and the call ended.

"No, no," Logan kept repeated.

He stuffed his feet into his nearest shoes, which happened to be his worn gray things. Almost without thinking, he grabbed his wallet and ran out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked as Logan searched the kitchen counter for keys to the BTR-mobile.

"Camille-trouble-car—" he said in between breaths.

"Slow down," she insisted.

Carlos walked over and handed him the keys from his pocket.

"Camille is in—" before he could finish he fell back into Carlos's arms.

"And you're going to save her when you're sick as a dog?" He asked.

"Not sick. Getting better. She needs me."

"Go put on a pair of pants," Mrs. Knight ordered.

"No time." The look she gave him forced him to stand up on his own and run down the hall. No more than five minutes later he returned wearing blue jeans along with his worn t-shirt and gray shoes.

Carlos stuck his hand out.

Logan looked at it for a second before slapping him a high five.

"No." He shook his hand. "I'm driving. You are in no shape to be rescuing Camille in distress much less drive there."

"Have a glass of water before you go." Mrs. Knight handed Logan a full glass of ice water.

"No time," Logan said but still gulped the cool liquid down anyway.

"Hey, where are you two going in such a hurry?" Katie asked when as she entered the apartment Carlos and Logan brushed past her in the opposite direction.

"No time!" Logan shouted back to her.

O.O

"Cami!" Logan ran into the dark sound stage on the Colossal Studios lot looking everywhere for his girlfriend. This was where her web series filmed so he figured the best thing was to check there first. The quiet was eerie, everyone presumably haven gone home after a day of work.

"I think I see something." Carlos pointed to something far off.

The scene was set up as the main characters' living room and sticking out behind the couch was a pair of familiar looking shoes.

"Camille!" Logan ran to her lying on the floor with a shattered phone just a few inches away. The closer he got the better able he was to see her injuries. "What happened?" He knelt down and brushed the hair out her face careful not to touch the bruise forming.

A tear escaped her swollen eye. Logan wanted more than anything to scoop her up and hold her close to him, but he wasn't sure the extent of her injuries. He did, however, squeeze her hand, for that looked okay.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My head," she managed.

"Can I?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Logan pulled his girlfriend to him and kissed her temple. She whimpered into his shoulder.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"He'll come after me."

"Who? Who did this to you?"

Camille wiped her nose on Logan's shirt and answered, "Isaac."

"Isaac? That guy you didn't like working with?"

"He thinks I got him fired."

"You're not petty like that."

Carlos walked over to the two and carefully placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded and let Carlos pick her up.

"We won't let him get away with this."

* * *

**Rusher Driver: Thank you for your review!**

**BTW, the shoes I am imagining are the ones he wore in Big Time Sneakers. You know, the ones Logan slides his foot out of to try on the Buster Clydes at James's request.**


	21. Chapter 21

"I've decided on pastels blue, pink, and purple. I'm thinking having the bridesmaids' dresses in pink and the groomsmen wear blue ties."

"Or blue suits," Camille suggested.

"They'll love that," Jo laughed.

Camille lay on the couch in her apartment still recovering from her concussion. It had been a few days and the swelling in her eye had gone down tremendously. Her vision had almost returned to normal. The only bad thing besides her head hurting was the occasional bouts of dizziness.

Jo sat on the floor beside her showing off notes from her wedding notebook. She flipped pages until she came to the pictures of the dresses.

"Since the wedding's in the summer the dresses will be above the knee. I want something that looks good on you and all my bridesmaids."

"I'm gonna be one of your bridesmaids?"

"Well, yeah, you're my best friend. You're my maid of honor."

"I am, yea!"

"Like you didn't know that," Jo muttered with a giggle.

"Who else?"

"Oh, definitely Katie and probably Alexa."

"Not Lucy?"

"Well, um, I mean…"

"She's not really his ex and you two are friendly."

"Yeah, but…" Jo shook her head.

"What about Kendall?"

"What about Kendall?"

"Who are his groomsmen gonna be? Has he picked a best man, yet? Oh man, that's gonna leave some hurt feelings."

"He hasn't mentioned it, but I think we can safely assume he's going with James, Carlos, and Logan."

"What about the rest of the wedding party?"

"There's no little kids in our families. We're not friends with any. Don't know."

"Carlos has two younger sisters," Camille pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're not really close to them and they're a little older than the normal age for ring bearers and flower girls."

"What about Logan's niece, Isabelle?"

"I feel weird having people in my wedding I don't really know. Those parts aren't absolutely necessary so we may just forego them. I don't know," Jo sighed. "This wedding planning thing is harder than I thought."

The apartment door opened and a cell phone hurtled through the air landing surprisingly close to Jo. She looked up from her notebook and found her fiancé standing angrily in the doorway.

"That thing has not stopped ringing all day, well, until now, but that's only because I turned it off!"

"What's wrong?"

"Word has spread among my family about our wedding and people I didn't even know I was related to are asking for invitations!" He sat down on the edge of the couch next to Camille. "Next one that calls I'm directing to you," he said to Jo.

"Thanks." She quickly closed her notebook lest Kendall get a look at anything the groom wasn't supposed to see, like wedding dresses.

"How's Logan?" Camille asked.

"Sleeping."

"I appreciate him wanting to take care of me, but he's getting over the chicken pox. I'll get better. I don't want him to get worse."

"It's Logan. Someone's sick or injured and his doctor senses kick in."

"Picked your best man, yet?"

"What?"

"Best man," Camille repeated. "Groom gets one man to be his best man."

"I know."

"He's got over a year to decide," Jo assured.

"Yeah, I've got over a year to decide. Do I really have to pick one?"

"Well, there's no law saying you have to have one."

"I'll just go with that."

"Which guy have you known the longest?" Jo asked.

"James."

"Then he's your man."

"I can't do that to Logan or Carlos. I can't play favorites!"

"You share a room with Logan, so pick him," Camille said.

"You just want Logan to be his best man because you're my maid of honor." Jo looked at Kendall. "You could draw straws, draw names out of a hat, guess a number between one and ten, have a competition?"

Kendall sighed. "How about we just elope? I think Carlos and Alexa had the right idea."

Jo playfully slapped Kendall on the leg.

"And deprive me of my chance to be maid of honor?" Camille smiled weakily.

"We do need a witness."

Again, Jo playfully slapped Kendall on the leg.

"OK, you'll get your wedding."

"They caught him!" Logan yelled standing in the already open door.

"Stop shouting." Camille grabbed her head.

"Sorry." Logan ran to Camille knocking Jo to the side and nearly pushing Kendall off the couch. "Isaac Jones is in police custody. Surveillance caught him assaulting you. Evidence is on tape."

"They've got evidence on tape?" Camille asked. "This is all happening kind of fast."

"Yeah, now you've got nothing to worry about."

Camille sighed. She hoped that was true. According to her very trustworthy boyfriend, Isaac was in police custody. But, what about his buddies? Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the role of Sidney Yost on _Woodruff Place_.

.O.

"All right, all right. As soon as I work my magic we'll have ourselves another song for the EP," Gustavo said pressing a button on the mixer to silence the music coming from the recording studio.

Logan was finally over the chicken pox, the only remnant being a small scar on his left shoulder. James had reluctantly returned from his two week turn on Lucy's tour.

"That's three down and five to go." Carlos bounced out of the room, grabbing red fruit water on the way out.

"We worked with Jo Taylor, Cody Simpson, and now Amy Heidemann," Gustavo ticked off his fingers. Kendall and James patted Amy on the shoulder when her name was mentioned. "We'll get Lucy as soon as she finishes her tour; Siva Kaneswaran's people still need to send me his schedule so we can work out dates; Carlos, when will we be able to work with Alexa?"

Logan's eyes widened as he shared a look with Camille who was sitting in on rehearsals. He silently prayed she hadn't heard, but judging by the look on her face she had.

While Logan and the rest of Big Time Rush returned to work, Camille had not. She was pretty much recovered from her concussion and the swelling in her eye was gone, but the producers were allowing her a month off to work out the whole ordeal. So she wouldn't sit around her apartment all day worrying about Isaac and the incident, Logan had invited her to the studio to watch them record. Unfortunately, there was one thing he hadn't thought about.

"I—I—" Logan stammered.

"Busted," Carlos whispered elbowing Logan in the ribs.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend," Amy jutted her thumb toward Logan, "just found out that the other guys'," she jutted her thumb in Carlos, Kendall, and James's directions, "girlfriends are on the album and she's not."

"Wait! This isn't my fault," Logan exclaimed. "This is Gustavo's fault. He's the one who didn't want you on the album."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. No, it's not. You deserve to be on that album."

"Logan, it's okay, I don't…"

"Stay here." Logan marched himself over to Gustavo who was heading for his office. "Camille is going to be on the EP."

"She can't sing."

.O.

"He's right," Camille said later that afternoon while lounging with her boyfriend by the pool. "I'm not a singer."

"But, wouldn't you like to be on the album?"

"I know my limitations."

"Well, I don't. I mean, you deserve to be there. Jo, Lucy, and Alexa are on it."

"Thank you for thinking of me, but no."

Logan smiled. He had an idea.

* * *

**Debjohns: Thanks for your review. I hope you can see Logan growing in these chapters.**

**Rusher-driver: Camille didn't deserve to get beat up, but that's why jerks are jerks. Thank you for your review.**

**Amy Heidemann is from Karmin (remember she won Best Hair at the 2013 Tween Choice Awards) and Siva Kaneswaran is from The Wanted (yes, a competing boy band, but I allow it because it's just one and not all).**

**Support James and VH1 Save the Music by purchasing a t-shirt or tote bag. representdotcom/maslow First piece of James merch. You have until May 15 to get your order in. If we don't sell 1000 nothing goes to print and we don't get our merchandise. Worldwide shipping. That's worldwide—anywhere in the world. You know the drill on the website url (a . instead of the word).**


	22. Chapter 22

"Van Landingham will do the catering," Jo said to Kendall as they both entered his apartment on that sunny California afternoon. "We just have to decide buffet or sit-down, fish or chicken."

"Beef. It's what's for dinner." Kendall sat down at the counter while Jo pulled two bottled waters from the fridge.

"I know!" James screeched from the couch.

Kendall turned to see him stretched out on the orange piece of furniture with his laptop in front of him. James turned it around to show Lucy on the screen.

"Hey, Lucy," Jo and Kendall greeted.

"OK," Jo sat down next to Kendall, "how do we want dinner served at the reception?"

"I dunno."

"Buffet everyone gets what they want, but sit-down is classier." Jo tapped her chin. "Maybe we should go with buffet."

"Hey, we can be classy!"

"James, Logan, and Carlos?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Put them in tuxes…" Kendall took a sip of water.

"Are you saying you want the sit-down dinner?"

"If it can prove to you BTR can be classy."

"All right then. Sit-down it is. Have you picked your best man yet?"

"I got a year."

"I don't want you waiting until the last minute. Time will go by faster than you think."

"Just because you had it so easy picking Camille," he sighed. "Do I have to pick one?"

"Tradition. The best man takes care of the bachelor party. He stands with you at the altar. He gives the best man's speech at the reception."

"That's all James, Carlos, and Logan. Best man is an honorary title that will lead to hurt feelings."

"You said you knew James the longest. Why don't you just go with him?"

"I dunno. He's busy with Lucy and the baby and…this is just more to add to his plate."

"Carlos? Logan? You've known Carlos longer."

"Yeah, but I room with Logan."

"Are you closer to Logan? How did you wind up roommates?"

"We drew straws. Maybe we could do that? Let the straws decide."

"It's a thought. What do you think James?"

Kendall and Jo turned around when a loud crunching sound came from the computer.

"Lucy!" James shook the laptop. "Lucy!"

.O.

He had been happily chatting with his girlfriend. Lucy was almost in Ohio giving a concert in a few days. They had been talking about the baby. Lucy had another doctor's appointment coming up. She was beginning to really feel the baby kick. James was jealous. He hadn't been able to feel anything before he left.

Then came the crunching sound.

Lucy's face froze on the screen. It became pixilated before turning into a mess of color and then a dark screen.

"Lucy!" James shouted again.

He jumped up knocking his laptop to the floor and frantically pulled his phone from his pants pocket.

"Answer, Lucy, answer!" He cried with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hi, this is Lucy St—"

"Dammit!" He exclaimed at reaching her voicemail. He redialed the number but only her voicemail picked up again. "No, no, no, no," he muttered to himself.

He went through all the numbers in his address book of her manager, band members, bus drivers, anyone he could think of until he finally got Greg Brown from From This Town to answer.

"She was in an accident," was how he answered the phone.

"H-how bad?" James managed.

Kendall and Jo came over to wrap their arms around him but he brushed them off.

"We were a few vehicles back but Cody got a good view. A tractor trailer slammed into her bus's left side."

James's heart leapt into his throat.

"That's where she was sitting. Talking to me. FaceTalk."

"Oh man, you heard it?"

"Is she okay?"

"It—I—the ambulance is here pulling her out. I don't know, man. Oh!" He gasped.

"What? What?" James started pacing the room wanting to rip his hair out.

"She's—she's they've got her on the stretcher. Her neck is in a brace and her face's bloody. I don't know, man."

"Baby?"

"I don't know. I don't know." There was a pause and James heard Greg say "he's the baby's father." Finally he came back on the line. "The EMTs are too busy. Tried to get them to talk to you. You could ask them questions but they're too busy."

"What about her manager? Rudolph?"

"Yeah, yeah he's here."

"Can I talk to him?"

There was some muffled words and shuffling going on before the gruff voice of Lucy's manager spoke.

"We're taking her to the St. Elizabeth Youngstown Hospital. Can't talk."

And then Greg was back.

"You want me to call you back when I get any information?"

"I—I don't want to lose connection here." James put his hand over the mouthpiece and gave into Kendall and Jo's expectant faces. "Lucy was in a bus accident and is being sent to a hospital in Ohio."

Jo gasped. Kendall patted James's shoulder.

"I—I'm going to her. I need to be there," James said both to Kendall and Jo and to Greg on the other end of the line. "You're in Youngstown?"

"Outside of it, I think, but yeah, she's being sent to St. Elizabeth."

"I'll get there as fast as I can. You keep me updated on everything."

"Will do, man."

James hung up the phone, fell back onto the couch, and sobbed. Kendall and Jo joined him putting their arms around his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," Jo said softly.

"You don't know that!" James yelled.

"Don't yell at my fiancée."

"I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose the baby. I can't lose them. I don't know what to do."

"Get to her," Kendall tapped the phone in James's hands. When James didn't move Jo took the phone out of his hands and began searching flights.

"You said she's in Youngstown—Ohio?"

"Yeah."

"OK." A few minutes later Jo stopped typing. "I got you a flight leaving in four hours."

"Thank you."

"Go!" Kendall urged him when he didn't move.

"Oh, right."

James ran to his bedroom, threw open the closet door, grabbed his suitcase, and began stuffing clothes into it. After throwing in a pair of jeans he came across a book he had forgotten about, one he didn't realize he had stuffed into the inner depths of his closet.

James fell to his knees.

"Lord," he cried. "I know you're here and I know you have a plan, but please don't let that plan be to take Lucy or the baby away from me. I can't handle that. You give us what we can bear. You know us better than we know ourselves and you know what we can bear better than we do. I don't want a life without Lucy to be something I can and have to bear. Don't do this to me." He buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow.

.O.

"Mom?" Sitting in the terminal of the Los Angeles Airport, James answered his ringing phone, surprised to find his mom calling.

"Are you okay?" She sounded as if she'd been crying herself.

"I'm—I'm—how do you know?"

"I'm a mother. I know everything. I got an alert about Lucy."

"I can't lose her," James blubbered.

"You aren't going to lose her."

"I don't—"

"Have you heard anything? Where are you?"

"I talked to Greg from the warm-up act a few hours ago. He said he'd call with news, but he hasn't. I'm at the airport waiting for my flight to Atlanta."

"Atlanta? The alert said the accident took place in Ohio?"

"Yeah, I have to fly to Atlanta for a connecting flight to Akron and then drive an hour to the hospital."

"Would you like me to meet you there?"

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. I just need to hear from Lucy. I've called her twice since I've been in the airport and she won't answer!" His voice rose with every word. He took a deep breath and continued in a more normal tone. "What did the alert say?"

"Just that Lucy's tour bus was hit by a tractor trailer. She was taken to the nearest hospital and is in an undetermined condition."

James sighed. She didn't say critical. She didn't say de—he wasn't going to think that word. She didn't say anything except undetermined.

"Anything about the baby?"

"No."

James sat in silence for a moment and then almost inaudibly spoke, "Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Do you need anything?"

"Can you just stay on the line?"

"I think you should call her manager or someone there?"

"I've tried! No one wants to talk."

"OK. I'll stay here with you. I've got a meeting with a designer in an hour."

"I think the plane'll be boarding by then."

"Have you talked to Lucy's parents?"

"I didn't even think about them. Oops. But, what can I tell them? I don't know anything."

James sat in plastic airport chairs talking to his mom about nothing, really, just to keep himself together while waiting for the plane to board. He didn't really care what his mom had to say, she was telling a story about someone protesting in front of her factory over testing on animals which Brooke Diamond Cosmetics did not do, he just needed to hear her. He really wanted her to hold him but that wasn't possible over the phone. Her voice was the next best thing.

"Flight DL16 to Atlanta is now boarding…" James's ears perked up at the voice over the intercom. He had actually almost fallen asleep listening to his mother's_ lovely_ story.

"Mom, I gotta go. Um, I'll call you when I land or hear something or…I don't know…I'll call you."

"All right. Be safe. I love you, Son."

"Love you, too, Mom." Reluctantly James hung up his phone. After a yawn and a quick stretch, he placed the phone in the front section of his carry-on, grabbed the bag, and headed toward the gate.

.O.

Finally, over thirteen hours after hearing the news which included a four and a half hour flight to Atlanta, a one and a half hour layover, a one hour and forty-five minute flight to Akron, and a one hour and twenty minute drive James was in the lobby of St. Elizabeth. His stomach growled as he asked the receptionist for Lucy's room number, reminding him he hadn't eaten since breakfast (there had been a meal on the flight to Atlanta but he didn't eat).

It was past midnight his body's time and probably past three in the morning Ohio time which meant visiting hours were definitely over, but he was James Diamond, damn it, and he was going to finally see his girlfriend and mother of his baby after hearing her awful bus crash. While in Atlanta he had received a call from Greg telling him Lucy had been placed in a room but was still unconscious. He didn't know anything else. It baffled James how they could want to keep him in the dark. What other reason could they have for not telling him Lucy's condition? And why the hell hadn't he been able to talk to Lucy?

After a roundabout trip through a maze of hallways and elevators James found himself in front of Lucy's hospital room. Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he reached for the door knob. This was it. He was at last going to know the extent of her injuries.

"Sir, you can't go in there." A nurse stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm her—that's—I'm—" He looked into the nurse's tired brown eyes.

"Oh, you're, oh, I'm so sorry. Yes, of course you can go in. My apologies." She released her hold and James opened the door.

* * *

**I'm a cruel, cruel woman for doing that, aren't I? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happened.**


	23. Chapter 23

In the middle of the room was a hospital bed. In that hospital bed, attached to various wires and a machine, lay his Lucy. James could only see half her face as she faced away from the door while lying on her back, but he could make out a rather large bandage on her forehead.

He quietly stepped towards her. Part of him wanted to run, hug her, feel the baby kick, find out what's wrong, but the other part didn't want to disturb her slumber. That part was also afraid of what might find out.

He looked down at her left hand with her middle finger in a brace. Without thinking he reached out and stroked her hand. He immediately retracted his hand when she stirred. Darn, he wanted to kiss her.

But, no.

He retreated to a white plastic chair near the head of the bed.

No sooner did he sit down than Lucy shifted positions and blinked her eyes open.

"James," she croaked, her eyes watering.

He ran to her, though only a few steps, carefully sat down on the bed, leaned over, and placed his lips on hers in the most satisfying kiss of his life. When they parted Lucy wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. The two wept into each other's shoulders.

"They're monitoring the baby," she whispered in his ear while still holding on. "I've barely felt anything since the accident. I don't know what that means. I'm scared."

James moved a hand to Lucy's bulge. He wasn't expecting to feel anything and he didn't, but he was glad to see her belly just as round as when he Face Talked with her earlier.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

James sat up, finally getting a chance to really look at Lucy.

"Just bumps and bruises," she admitted. "A few stitches in my forehead and a broken finger. And I wrenched my back. They have me on an epidural which I hope explains why I can't feel him move."

"You're okay?"

"I'll be okay. Just have to see if Baby Diamond makes it out okay." She rubbed the spot where James's hand had been. "They-they said they heard his heartbeat, but might want to do a more extensive test when the obstetrician comes in the morning. I won't forgive myself if something happens to him. "

"It was an accident, Luce."

"A big time accident. One that could have been prevented. I should've been at home watching dumb movies, eating nasty junk food, and watching myself get fat. I should have been taking care of him. No, I had to be selfish and put him in danger. I risked his life for my own enjoyment."

James wiped away the tears that had once again started falling down his girlfriend's cheeks. They kept coming so he handed her a tissue from the bedside table.

"The Lucy I know wouldn't just sit around and watch herself get fat. She likes to live life to the fullest."

"And look where that got me." Lucy waved her arm to indicate the room she was in.

"Hey, it was a bus accident. It wasn't like you were bungee jumping off the side of the Grand Canyon. Car accidents happen every day. This could have happened on the way to the doctor or to the store or wherever. This is not your fault and being on tour did not do this."

"I just—"

"I know. I haven't met him yet, but I love the little guy."

"He loves you, too. You know he loves it when you sing."

Placing his head next to Lucy's belly, James began singing a lullaby.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word; Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird…_

.O.

"Excuse me, sir."

James opened an eye and closed it.

"I need to get to the patient."

James opened both eyes this time and saw a nurse standing before him. In the process of stretching he hit Lucy in the side.

"Hey!" she groaned in her sleep.

"I need to get to the patient," the nurse repeated.

Slowly, James sat up.

"All right," he mumbled as he climbed out of bed. He must have fallen asleep while singing to the baby, but being squished to the edge of the bed he felt like he'd gotten less than nothing at all. He sat in the patient's chair while the nurse, orderly, or whoever it was that did it, took Lucy's blood pressure.

"Mmm," the nurse murmured.

Having almost lolled back to sleep, James sat up abruptly almost giving himself a feeling of whiplash. He looked over at Lucy who was sleeping through all of this.

"I do not like the look of this," she said to James after scribbling some numbers on a chart.

James wanted to ask her what she meant but she had already wheeled her machine out of the room and left.

"I heard that," Lucy mumbled not opening her eyes.

"'Ve you been awake this whole time?" James asked climbing back in bed with her.

"Only when you hit me."

"Everything's going to be all right." James pecked her lips.

"I know." Lucy snuggled into James's side and the two drifted off back to sleep.

Sometime later James was awakened by a shrill cry next to him.

"Lucy?" He turned to see a rather sharp grimace on her face.

"I—I—" she said between shallow breaths. "Turned—ow—back—pain—wearing—off."

James put his hands on her to rub her back but immediately retracted when Lucy shouted, "Don't touch me!"

A nurse came an excruciatingly long time later it felt like, after James called for one.

"Your epidural's worn off."

Lucy rolled her eyes and then scrunched her face up in pain.

"I'm just going to let you sleep," James said sitting in the chair rather than the bed after the nurse gave Lucy another epidural. Once the medicine went through her entire body relaxed. No sooner did those words come out then a doctor entered the room.

"Lucy Stone," he read off a chart in his hands, "how are we feeling?"

"Better."

"You just received another epidural for your back, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"And your blood pressure this morning was rated rather high."

"OK."

Lucy and the doctor went through the usual protocol discussing her injury and level of pain. James drifted in and out during the conversation but he completely zoned in when the conversation changed.

"Now about the baby. Do you feel any pain or discomfort in your abdomen?"

"No. In fact, I can't really feel anything down there. I haven't felt the baby move since the accident."

"Yes, you mentioned that yesterday. So you haven't felt anything since we last talked?"

"No, sir. Before, he was becoming quite active. James spent a few weeks with me and after he left I started feeling him kick for the first time."

"But, now, nothing?"

"Right."

"All right. We still have a heartbeat," He pointed to one of the lines on the screen Lucy was attached to. "But, we can do a further examination if you'd like."

James scooted the chair close to the bed and reached for Lucy's hand once the doctor left, running his thumb over the cold metal brace on her finger. The tears in her eyes broke his already breaking heart. Heck, he was on the verge of tears himself. He couldn't believe this was really happening to them.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday?" He asked. "I was worried sick. No one would talk to me. I'm two thousand miles away with no idea what's going on."

"I did call you," Lucy said. "I told you everything was fine and you were okay with that. I had to use my manager's phone because my phone was broken in the wreck."

James shook his head. "No, you never called me and your manager sure as hell never picked up his phone when I called. Like he was purposefully avoiding me or something."

"I swear I remember calling you! It's very vivid, but now that I think about it, it could've been a dream. I was kind of out of it yesterday."

"'S all right now. It's definitely much better now seeing you. You can't imagine how worried sick I was. Your phone was out. No one except Greg was willing to talk to me and he knew nothing. I was afraid something so awful had happened no one could bear to tell me the news."

"I'm sorry, Babe. I thought I had told you. I'm guessing I also didn't talk to my parents."

"Your mom called me but I knew nothing so there's nothing I could tell her. Wanna call her now?"

"Can we not, please? I really don't want to get into it with my mom and if my dad's there, well…I just…" she patted her stomach with her free hand.

"The doctor said there's a heartbeat."

"A faint one."

.O.

"There's the baby." The nurse pointed to the black and white image on the screen. They had performed an ultrasound yesterday but with Lucy in a more cognitive state the doctor thought it a good idea to do it again.

Lucy's grip on James's hand tightened.

"He's okay?"

"Look at the perfect little head," the nurse pointed out.

"There's a foot," James spotted.

"With five toes," the nurse counted.

"Hey, Baby," Lucy said. "I hope you're doing okay in there. I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have never put you in that situation."

"Luce—" James started.

"You're my precious little baby and if anything ever happened to you…"

"Hmm," the nurse murmured.

"What?" James asked nervously. Lucy chattered on to the baby apparently not having heard anything.

"Nothing," the nurse said quickly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing. Nothing. I'll get the doctor in here to talk to you."

"J-James?" Lucy's voice quivered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"It's the baby, isn't it?"

"It's going to be okay, Lucy."

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for the doctor. James wished their regular doctor was here, but he was in Los Angeles and they were in Youngstown. Actually, he wished his mom or Mama Knight was here. He didn't like the feeling of having to be the trusty adult. He didn't want this responsibility. He wanted to be a kid and not worry about anything.

"Lucy, you haven't had any bleeding since you arrived yesterday?" The doctor asked immediately upon entering the examination area.

"No, sir."

"OK. It's probably nothing, but we have to check."

"Ch-check what?"

The doctor placed a hand on his chin as he looked over the ultrasound.

"This white spot could indicate fluid in the baby's stomach."

"What does that mean?" James asked carefully.

"Fl-fluid?" Lucy questioned.

"It could be nothing. Or it could indicate placental abruption."

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"Y-you mean de-detached. The baby could be detached?"

"It's probably nothing. You haven't experienced any bleeding yourself, no abdominal pain, no contractions?"

"No."

"But you have the back pain."

"From the accident."

"But, unfortunately, that's a sign as well as not feeling your baby move."

"Am I—is he—"

"We'll have to do further testing. Don't be scared. His heart rate is in the normal range. This is just a precaution. I'll be right back."

James took a deep breath. What did this mean?

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"We could lose the baby." Lucy burst into tears.

James's throat closed up. He couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. Lose the baby? That wasn't possible. That wasn't going to happen. They weren't going to lose the baby. Baby Diamond was going to be just fine. Everything was going to be okay. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"James?"

"I'm okay," he croaked finding his voice. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, not realizing he had been crying. He squeezed Lucy's hand. She squeezed back. They squeezed together. "We have to get through this. We will get through this."

.O.

Back in the room, Lucy slept. They had given her something, something they assured was safe for the baby, to let her sleep. She needed sleep. James needed sleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to with everything running through his head. He kept watching the heart beat monitor. As long as the heartbeat line moved up and down he was still there.

He placed a hand on Lucy's abdomen.

"Baby, give me a sign," he pleaded softly.

Nothing.

Trying to get his mind on something else he took his phone out of his carry-on. After plugging in to recharge and turning it on he noticed tons of missed calls and text messages.

Oops.

He hadn't thought about letting everyone else know what was going on.

He dialed the one number he knew he needed to talk to.

"Hello?"

He burst into tears.

"James? Honey? What's wrong?" Mama Knight's soothing voice said over the line.

"He's—he's—"

"He's what? Who's what? The baby? Something's wrong with the baby?"

He took a deep breath and tried to get it out. "He's—he's—he might be—I don't know."

"You don't know what? I don't understand what you're saying, James. Is Lucy all right?"

"She had to have stitches in her forehead, but aside from that and back pain she's good."

"And the baby?"

"He-he, because of the accident, he might be detached. They think there might be fluid in his stomach and…" he couldn't continue.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know. No one knows. They've got Lucy scheduled for an MRI in a few hours. She's sleeping right now."

"They definitely think he's detached?"

"They don't know. They don't know anything. The doctor said it's probably nothing to worry about but how can you not worry about this!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Are the guys there?"

"Kendall's down at the pool."

"I'm going to call him."

"Good idea. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mama Knight."

He glanced over at Lucy still sleeping. It was going to be okay. Think positively. He just needed to remain positive.

"James!" Kendall answered the phone. "Hey guys, it's James."

"Who's all there with you? Did you put me on speaker?"

"Just Logan, Camille, and Carlos. Oh, and the Jennifers and…just about everyone except Jo."

"I really don't want to talk about this in front of the entire Palm Woods."

"That bad?" James heard some fumbling around. "OK, I took you off speaker."

"Can you, uh, go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bring Carlos, Camille, and Logan."

About five or so minutes later the four were back in the living room of 2J sitting on the orange couch. Mama Knight joined them. The only two people missing were Katie and Jo. Jo was at a rehearsal for something James didn't know, and Katie was at the park. James didn't feel like waiting for her to come back. He could just tell her the news later.

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked after James relayed the news about the baby.

"I don't know. Lucy thinks we could," he gulped, "lose the baby."

"Do you really think that's a possibility?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. We'll know more after the MRI."

"Call us as soon as you know anything," Kendall said.

"It's just one spot," Logan reassured. "The chance of this is really low. You need to stay positive for Lucy."

"I'm trying." He turned his head when he heard her groan. "She's waking up now so let me tend to her." He hung up his phone and scooted the chair closer to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I have to use the bathroom," she yawned.

"Need some help?"

"I can manage."

"With all the wires and such?"

"I can do it."

Eventually, she did make it into the bathroom. James stood outside the closed door just in case and at the sound of a tiny whimper he burst in. Lucy sat on the toilet staring at her underwear.

"Do you think that's?"

"What? Do you see something? Are you bleeding?" He knelt down to examine the female undergarment.

"I don't know. Do you think that's?"

Next to where Lucy's thumb held the panties was a small brown spot.

"It could be anything, Luce."

James looked into Lucy's eyes and then wrapped his arms around her. The two just sat there, Lucy on the toilet and James on the floor, crying into each other's shoulders.

* * *

**Heavy feels.**

**I have not forgotten about Logan and Camille, if you're wondering.**


	24. Chapter 24

"We lost the baby."

Standing in the Rocque Records lobby Logan almost dropped his phone on hearing those words. He was not expecting that from his best friend.

"I'm—I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm just joking!" James laughed on the other end. "The baby's fine. We got the results from the MRI back and they couldn't find anything, like um, anything related to the spot on the ultrasound. They want to monitor Lucy for another day before we can come home, though."

"So the baby's not detached?"

"The doctor doesn't think so."

"Awesome! Are they gonna let Lucy fly home?"

"Dude, I hope so. Hadn't thought about them not letting her. That'd be some drive back to LA."

"All right, Logan!" Gustavo shouted entering the room. Logan flinched and pointed at his phone.

"I've got a meeting with Gustavo so I, um—"

"Why?"

" Camille-related. He's giving me this really nasty look."

"All right, I'll let you go. I should call Carlos anyway."

Logan hung up the phone and then turned to Gustavo.

"James and Lucy didn't lose the baby."

"Great." Gustavo led Logan into his office where he sat down behind his desk. Logan took the empty chair in front of the desk. "Why do you want to meet with me today?"

"It's about Camille."

"Camille, your girlfriend?" Gustavo tapped his fingers against each other.

"Yes. I'd like her on the EP."

"But she can't sing."

"I know that."

"This is an EP with roughly six to eight tracks. I am not filling it with a spoken word interlude." Gustavo stopped tapping and started getting red in the face as he usually did when he yelled.

"I know. I want Camille to sing."

"Didn't we just agree that she can't sing?"

"Auto-tune."

"I. Do. Not. Use. Auto-tune. I will not compromise my integrity for your girlfriend. Next."

Logan sighed. "She won't come out and say it but I know she's hurt she's not included on the album when Lucy, Jo, and Alexa are. I don't want to leave her out."

"Hm. Well, the only way she is getting on this EP is if she can sing and she can't do that, or if she can play an instrument? Can she play an instrument?"

Logan scrunched his brow. He had never seen Camille show any musical ability.

"If you can teach her to play anything I'll consider working a song to get her in it."

"Thank you." Logan stood up and shook his producer's hand. "Deal."

.O.

Carlos stuffed his phone into his pocket as he walked around the Palm Woods lobby. He had been on his way to the pool when James called him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go there, but he had nothing else to do. Seeing all the happy smiling faces made him turn around. Instead he fell into an empty armchair.

Maybe he could go Rocque Records and see if Gustavo would let him work on his vocals for the current track they were working on. Or he could work with him on the song they'd be doing with Alexa, when she came back home.

James had called to let him know the baby was fine. He would be home any day now and then they'd be back in the studio. Carlos wasn't sure how many tracks they had left to do. Two? Three? Four? He remembered they recorded with Cody Simpson, Jo, Amy Heidemann from Karmin whom they recorded with before, and he was sure there was more but he couldn't remember it. How many tracks go on an EP anyway? Not as many as an album, that he knew, but how much less?

He just wanted to be done with it all. When they were finished that would mean Alexa was home. They hadn't recorded their duet together yet so in order for them to be finished she'd have to have been here for that.

You'd think with Alexa gone that would give Carlos time to spend with his boys. But, no. James had to be in Ohio with Lucy. Kendall spent all his time with Jo going on and on about the wedding, even though he distinctly remembered their fight about Kendall not wanting a say. And Logan? He wasn't exactly sure where Logan was.

So, that left him alone. When left alone he'd often turn to Katie.

Katie. Yes, Katie! He'd go find out what Katie was doing.

Standing up he caught sight of light brown hair that made him do a double take.

Blink. Blink.

No, he's just seeing things.

"Carlos!"

Or was he?

"Alexa!"

They ran to each other like a scene in a movie, bonking heads when they tried to embrace.

"You, you're hurt?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"Only a little," she replied touching the cut on her right cheek. "I'm okay." Alexa put her hands on Carlos's face and brought him to hers. "I've missed you so much," she whispered and then planted her lips on his.

Carlos's entire body lit up at the taste.

"Gosh, I've missed _that_ so much."

Alexa giggled.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Reluctantly letting go of their embrace, Carlos took Alexa's hand and led her to the elevator. "You're limping," he noticed.

"You don't miss much, do you?"

"Alexa…"

"Fine," she sighed. "I sprained my knee but I'm okay, really."

Carlos scooped Alexa into his arms.

"We're going to your crib. You're relaxing. I'm making dinner."

"You're making dinner?" Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"All right, we're going to my crib and Mama Knight's making dinner. But, you're resting."

"Yes, Dr. Garcia."

Carlos grinned as the elevator doors opened. She may be hurt but Alexa was home and that was good enough for him.

* * *

**I did not mean to make you wait so long for an update. Over a month! It really didn't feel that long. I love this story and I don't want to make you wait long again. Yeah, kind of short especially compared to last chapter. I think this chapter is a bit mish-mash (I'm not even sure that's a word, but I don't mean mismatch) but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.**


	25. Chapter 25

"You're planning on getting married in two weeks!"

Carlos jumped at the sound emanating from Alexa's phone. She was currently trying to talk to her parents about their upcoming nuptials. Mr. and Mrs. Vega liked Carlos. Carlos liked them. Her sisters liked him. He liked them. He thought everyone would just be happy they were invited to the wedding.

"But, you're not," Alexa said.

"Not what?" Carlos asked.

"Shush," she mouthed to him.

Carlos had already talked to his parents about the wedding. Immediately, they began rearranging their schedules to be there. His mom wanted to come down next week and help with the planning, which Alexa was okay with. His dad could not get off work until that Saturday so he would be flying in Friday night. Fortunately, it was summer so his siblings didn't have to worry about school. Cris, however, did have a part-time job at (name of Kendall's store), but with a few phone calls he was able to take the time off.

"Yes. They'll be the bridesmaids and Carlos's…no. I think we're just going to have bridesmaids and groomsmen. We don't really have time to find anything else."

Once Alexa hung up her phone she turned to Carlos. The two of them were sitting at her kitchen table eating a breakfast of oatmeal and coffee.

"My mom wants to go wedding dress shopping today," she announced.

"Looks like I'll be spending the day with the guys."

"Tux shopping," Alexa said.

"Tux shopping," Carlos repeated half-heartedly. "Yea."

"You have two weeks to find tuxes and get them altered. No time to waste."

.O.

"Don't you just love that smell?" James breathed in as the guys entered the formalwear shop. "The smell of new clothes."

"Good morning. How may I help you?" A stuffy middle aged man greeted the group.

"This lucky young man is getting married in two weeks," Kendall said putting his hands on Carlos's shoulders. "And we all need tuxedos."

"You only give us two weeks to work?" the man whose nametag read Geoff complained.

Carlos smiled sheepishly.

"All right, let's get you measured."

As the salesman ran the tape around Carlos's waist, Carlos looked around the shop looking at all the different suits and tuxedos hanging on the racks and walls.

"Hey, let's get red tuxedos!" He exclaimed.

"Red?" Geoff questioned not taking his eyes off the tape as he took it off the waist and put around Carlos's chest.

"What? You think blue instead?"

"I think," Kendall spoke up, "we should go with traditional black."

"Why-y?" Carlos whined.

"Do you even know what colors Alexa wants?" Logan asked.

"No," Carlos admitted defeated, but then his eyes lightened back up. "Top hats. We should get top hats and white gloves and long tails…and those things they put on your shoes. What are they called?"

"Spats?" James provided.

"No, no, no," Geoff exclaimed. "I, we do not have time to get all the fitted for four tuxes in two weeks."

"Five," Carlos said.

"Oh, you're giving me five weeks?"

"No, five tuxedos. I need one for my brother as well."

"And where is he?"

"Um…"

Geoff threw his hands up in the air causing the measuring tape to fall over Carlos's face.

* * *

**This is much shorter than I like to put out as a chapter, but I've made y'all wait so long and it will give me a better place to start the next chapter.**

**P.S. James Maslow is on soundcloud with "Lies." You can also buy it on iTunes or Google Play. (the soundcloud website /james_maslow)**

**P.P.S. Carlos and Alexa on DWTS!**

**P.P.P.S. I never said anything about Kendall when he made new music so Heffron Drive!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Carlos!"

In the process of jumping into the pool Carlos froze, or rather, tried to freeze and ended up falling into the pool causing his sister, Nina, who had called his name to laugh.

Carlos climbed out of the pool and proceeded to give Nina a hug. Squealing, she ran around the pool, pushing her oldest brother back into the chlorinated water. He managed to grab her arms and bring her with him.

"Hey!" She shouted as she bobbed up and down in the pool.

"Hey!" Carlos repeated pulling her into a wet hug. He hoisted himself out of the pool and then helped his youngest sister out of the water.

"There you are." Cristian walked over to them with Tina following.

"You're all wet," Tina stated.

"She'll dry off," Carlos said. He put his arms out as if to give Tina a hug. She squealed and then sat down on the other side of her sister. Nina slipped off her soaking wet sandals and let her feet dangle in the pool.

"You're really getting married," Cris said sitting down next to Carlos.

"To Alexa Vega!" Nina shrieked.

"So, you're like some big star out here?" Tina asked.

Nina elbowed her sister.

"It's hard to think of you like that. I mean you're our brother. You'll always be big brother Carlos. It's hard to think of you as this 'hot' guy," she flinched at the words, "with millions of girls gawking all over, screaming over you, with posters on their walls, and all that."

"Well, you know…" Carlos trailed off trying not to blush.

"You didn't, like, get Alexa pregnant or something and that's why you're marrying her so quickly?" Nina asked.

"No! No one's pregnant." Carlos scratched his chin. "Well, Lucy is, but no! Alexa and I love each other very much and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Awwww!" The two sisters squealed.

.O.

With all the details to take care of the week went by pretty fast and before anyone knew it Saturday had arrived.

"I'll pick you up at noon."

"Who will you pick up at noon?" Carlos asked, entering the kitchen of 2J as his brother hung up his cell phone.

"Dara."

"Dara? Oh, Coco.0. You're still dating her?"

"That's okay, right? I know you and Alexa are having a small wedding, mainly just family…"

"Yeah, you can bring your girlfriend!" Carlos double tapped Cris on the shoulder. "Just not her mother, k?

"Oh my little baby!" Mrs. Garcia cried as she entered the living area. She ran over and threw her arms around her son. "I can't believe it."

"Calm down, Sylvia, let the boy breathe," Officer Garcia said.

As soon as Mrs. Garcia let go of her son he ran into his father's arms.

"Papi!"

"Son!"

Carlos had tried staying awake last night for when his father flew in but it was late and he was tired…

"You're getting married. You're too old to hug your father like this." Officer Garcia let go of Carlos.

"What? No, you'll always be my papi."

"And you'll always be my son."

Carlos rewrapped his arms around his father.

.O.

Standing at the front of the aisle with Kendall, James, Logan, and Cris beside him, Carlos took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous. He'd already been married for months. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful bride. Following wedding tradition Carlos and Alexa had not been allowed to see each other all day and he was very anxious to finally lay his eyes on her.

The couple knew many fabulous pianists. James was even one of them. But, in the two week notice they had for the wedding, they hired the church's piano player. Besides, James was one of the groomsmen. He couldn't play at the same time. He did offer, though.

Kendall placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder as Katie, the first bridesmaid, stepped down the aisle.

"She's beautiful," Carlos whispered. "Like a real woman."

"When did my sister become a woman?"

Carlos chuckled but regained his composure when Alexa's sisters, Makenzie and Krizia, followed Katie. Each bridesmaid wore a knee-length lavender dress and carried a small bouquet of light purple flowers.

"All rise," the preacher spoke as the piano changed tune.

A hitch caught in Carlos's throat. He wasn't nervous. He was already married. This was just a formality for the families.

So why was he nervous?

The doors, which had closed after Krizia stepped out, opened. On the other side was the most beautiful Latina Carlos had ever seen wearing a knee-length white sleeveless satin dress. The vision in front of him blurred.

Why was it blurring? Tears? Why were tears forming in his eyes? He wasn't nervous. He was already married.

"I'm not nervous," he whispered when Alexa took hold of his hands.

"It's okay," she smiled. Her eyes were watery, too. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple turned to the preacher. The rest of the church drowned out. Only two people were there with him, the preacher and Alexa. He couldn't see or hear anything else. Nothing else mattered.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the face of his company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A tear escaped down Alexa's cheek. Carlos wanted to wipe it away, but he didn't think it appropriate to move. He grasped her hands tighter rubbing the top of her fingers with his thumbs.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Carlos and Alexa make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Carlos and Alexa will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Carlos and Alexa. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. "

"I love you," Carlos mouthed. Alexa smiled.

Carlos remembered the first time he met Alexa. He had wanted a real girlfriend so badly. The Jennifers had given him chances. There was Stephanie who disappeared into oblivion apparently. Then there was Alexa, his vision in white. It was divine intervention she was there instead of the Jennifers. Had he ended up with one of them…he was sure he wouldn't be as happy as he was that day.

"…By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Carlos and Alexa from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for 'what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together, to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness.'"

The fondest of hopes. Carlos couldn't believe there was something more he could hope for. Being with the love of his life was his greatest wish and he hadn't thought about anything beyond that.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

"The couple has prepared their own vows."

Makenzie, the bridesmaid standing next to Alexa, handed her a sheet of notebook paper that somehow materialized out of what looked like thin air.

"I didn't have much time to come up with anything, but I want to tell you how much you mean to—mean to me," Alexa cleared her throat. "Before I met you, Carlos, I didn't know what love was. I thought I did, but I was wrong. You showed me the most compassionate man I've ever met as well as funny and playful. You showed me what love was. We've had tests but they've only proven the strength of our bond. Without you I'm not sure I could make it in this world. I love you." She wiped a tear from her eye, folded the paper, and handed it back to her sister.

"I didn't prepare anything." Carlos took Alexa's hands in his. "I love you, Alexa." He looked into her brown eyes filled with tears. "I never had a real girlfriend before you. I don't want to have another one after you. I don't want there to be an after you. Thank you for rescuing me at the Tween Choice Awards. You were meant to catch me and I am thankful every day it was no one else but you."

Carlos and Alexa turned to face the minister in front of them.

"Do you, Carlos, take Alexa to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Carlos replied.

"Do you, Alexa, take Carlos to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I will," Alexa replied.

The bride and groom went through the usual repeating of the traditional vows of taking their beloved to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer and poor, in sickness and health, til death did them part.

"And now, we exchange the rings."

Makenzie handed Alexa Carlos's wedding ring and James handed Carlos Alexa's wedding ring.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Trembling, Carlos took hold of Alexa's left hand and slipped the gold band over her ring finger.

"I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Alexa took hold of Carlos's left hand and with what felt like more confidence slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

"I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you," she said.

They had been wearing the rings for months. Well, off and on as they were trying to hide their marriage and Alexa had been in Europe. But, now, when Alexa placed that ring on Carlos's finger it felt lighter, richer…it felt like it belonged. He shook his head. That thought sounded corny. But, it also sounded right.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!"

Without hesitation, Carlos pulled Alexa close to him and planted a big kiss on her lips welcoming in the familiar and satisfying taste.

"I present to you for the first time anywhere—"

"That's what he thinks," Carlos whispered causing Alexa to giggle and slightly elbow him in the side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Garcia!"

* * *

**Richa: Thank you for your review!**


	27. Chapter 27

"With the hit, he scores!" Kendall exclaimed as he hit the round rubber ball beyond Carlos standing in the goal.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed. "I wasn't ready."

A month after Carlos and Alexa got married, she was back on the set of a movie. It had been said many times before but she only acted as a front for her spying gig.

"3-1, Team Jendall!" Kendall ignored Carlos's whine. "Even with Jo on my team I'm still beating you."

"I heard that," Jo said.

Kendall skated back to his fiancée. The four of them, Kendall, Jo, Carlos, and Logan, were in the lot of Palm Woods playing a familiar game of street hockey. Well, it was familiar for everyone but Jo who was taking the place of James since he was—

"Hey!" James greeted them as he walked up with Lucy waddling beside him. Yes, she waddled now and if you made fun of her she'd let you have it.

"James is back!" Kendall exclaimed. "I mean—"

James and Lucy had a doctor's appointment that morning, the usual checkup.

"It's okay. I know when I'm not wanted." Jo dropped her hockey stick. "Besides, I have to get ready for filming anyway."

Jo, herself, was also in a movie, but not the same one as Lucy.

"You up for it James?"

"I'm always up for kicking. Your. Ass."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah."

Kendall skated up to James. "Yeah," he repeated his face inches from James's. "Let's take it to the ice."

Logan and Carlos cheered.

.O.

"All right. Since I went to a doctor's appointment and my baby's doing just fine and on schedule, I'll let you have Carlos," James said as he faced off with Kendall at their favorite ice rink. He winked up at Lucy who sat in the stands watching. Watching? She would rather be anywhere but here. Watching the guys play hockey wasn't exactly tops on her list of fun things to do.

"Don't do me any favors."

Kendall dropped the hockey puck between them. After clicking sticks James and Kendall fought over that puck. Kendall won and knocked it back to Carlos who stood near the goal. Kendall skated forward with Carlos slowly following. When he went to pass the puck back to Kendall James came over and stole it. Skating backward as fast as he can he almost made it to the net when James launched the puck and it sailed over their heads.

"Oops."

James and Carlos raced behind the net to be the first to get the puck. Kendall flew over to join in the fracas. Before he could get there James gained control of the puck and sent it flying across the ice to Logan.

Kendall turned and skated toward Logan. If he could get to the puck he could get it in the goal. Logan was not the best goalie. But, before he could get there Logan sent it back to James.

"Oh, so now we're playing 'Keep Away from Kendall'," Kendall joked.

"That's right," James laughed

After a few swipes Kendall finally gained control of the puck and pushed it past Logan into the net.

"Goal!" He shouted. Carlos skated over to him and gave him a high five.

"In your face!" Carlos stuck his tongue out at James and Logan.

"Just the beginning," James reminded. "That was too easy. You're not going to have it so easy this time."

Turned out James was wrong. In just thirty minutes Team Kenlos had 5 points and Team Jargan had just 1.

"We've been way too easy on you," James said.

"Hey, no…" Logan began to protest. "Yeah, we've been too easy."

Kendall laughed.

After a face-off, Kendall passed the puck back to Carlos. Carlos skated around the goal and passed the puck up front to Kendall. Instead of going directly to Kendall it went to the right. Both Logan and James skated towards it causing Kendall to skate faster. Logan and James skated faster. In the blink of an eye the three of them collided with each other landing in a heap with Kendall on the bottom.

Snap!

James and Logan scrambled to get off Kendall. Kendall, however, just lay on the ice.

"I—" he groaned.

"Buddy?" Carlos skated over to them with a scared look on his face.

Kendall turned over and threw up on the ice.

"I am so sorry!" James exclaimed.

"All right. Calm down," Logan said. He knelt beside Kendall, the other side from the vomit. "Don't move."

"OK," Kendall grunted. His face had turned pale and there were beads of sweat on his forehead even though they were in the cold climate of the ice rink. "I think my ankle is broken."

"It's beginning to swell." Logan scooted over to Kendall's feet and began untying the skate on his left foot. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Numb," Kendall replied. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Just lay there," Logan commanded. "James," he turned to the one standing closest to him. "Call 911."

"We don't need 911," Kendall grunted.

"You do have to go to the ER," Logan said.

"It's not…it's not…that big of an emergency. We can go in the mobile," Kendall replied meaning the BTR mobile.

"Are you sure you can walk? Wait, no you can't. You just broke your ankle. We call 911 and they'll bring in a stretcher. Ken, it's easier that way."

"James, you can…"

"Let's help him to his feet," James said.

Logan took the other skate off Kendall. Carlos went to one side and James went to the other. Together they hoisted Kendall to his feet and helped him limp off the ice and onto a bench.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked. It had pretty much taken her all that time to get up and walk down the steps to the bottom of the bleachers.

"Broken ankle," James said. "You go sit down."

"Do you need me to call 911?" She asked.

"No, Logan can drive," Kendall said.

James rolled his eyes at Lucy. She smiled.

"Carlos, go get our stuff and James and I will help Kendall to the car."

It took about fifteen minutes or so, but finally, they made it to the car. Logan drove. James took the front passenger seat and Kendall sat in the back with his leg sprawled over Carlos and Lucy.

.O.

"Broken. Definitely broken," Kendall said when Jo entered Apartment 2J that evening. He sat on the orange couch with his left leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down and rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Hockey injury." Kendall laid his head on Jo's shoulder. She moved her hand from his shoulder and ran it through his hair.

"You'll be okay for the wedding, right?"

"Doctor said I should get a walking cast in six weeks and then another month or two…so, yeah…I'll be ready by next summer."

"Yeah, I meant to talk to you about that. We're not getting married next summer."

Kendall sat up straight.

"I got a call last night that Van Landingham has an opening in October. So I took it."

* * *

**Rusher-Driver:** Thank you.

Carlos in the finals on Dancing With the Stars. Watch the finale Monday and Tuesday!


	28. Chapter 28

"October!" Kendall cried.

"You're the one who wants to marry her," Logan said.

"I know, but, I got comfortable with the idea of waiting. I thought that's what she wanted."

"You're not freaking out? You're not getting cold feet? Oh, hey!" Logan had been rifling through the mail and came across an envelope address to him from UCLA. "Oh, hey, school starts next month and they want me to register for orientation. I need to get on that."

"You know what Carlos told me the other day?" Kendall sat up straighter in the chair he'd been sitting in with his leg propped up on another chair. "His brother, Cris, is also attending UCLA this year."

"Cris graduated from high school already?"

"Yep. Don't you remember Carlos attending his graduation?"

"No."

"Well, he did. Cris's dating Dara and apparently applied to UCLA so he could be closer to her."

"So, they're serious?"

"I dunno."

"He's not going to want to move in here?"

"I don't think so."

"Who?" Camille asked entering the apartment and walking over to Logan who showed her the papers he received in the mail.

"Cris," Kendall replied.

"Carlos's brother?"

"Yeah, he's going to UCLA, too," Kendall said.

"Really?"

"What do you think about orientation two weeks from now? It's an overnight ordeal," Logan said.

"Only if I can join you…" she wrapped her arms around Logan and squeezed his chest pretending to bite his ear.

"Hey, Hey, I can't exactly leave the room quickly," Kendall pointed out his casted foot.

"Sorry," Logan and Camille blushed as she quickly unwrapped herself from around her boyfriend.

"This is becoming so real," Logan admitted. "One step closer."

"You'll be an amazing doctor," Camille said.

"Ready for your music lesson?" Logan changed the subject. He grabbed a bag he placed on the counter and with the other hand grabbed Camille's.

"I really don't need to be on the EP, Logan. We don't have to do—"

"It'll be fun! Come on."

"Fine, fine."

.O.

"In my bag of tricks," Logan said once they sprawled out beneath a tree in the Palm Woods Park, "I've got a recorder," he pulled out the plastic flute, "a harmonica, bongos, and a triangle." He removed each instrument as he spoke about it.

"What about a piano or a guitar?" Camille asked.

"I couldn't get them into the bag." He picked up the recorder. "Usually, you learn this in elementary school, so hopefully you'll have retained some knowledge."

"I don't understand," Camille said.

"This is an instrument," Logan said slowly.

"I got that, dipwad." Camille playfully hit Logan on the shoulder. "I don't understand why I have such a difficult time with music. Acting comes so naturally to me you'd think music would, too."

"Yeah," Logan said dismissively, "back to the recorder. You just place it in your mouth like this, put your fingers here, and blow." Out came a happy Hot Cross Buns tune. "OK, now you try."

"I don't…what notes…?" Camille questioned as Logan handed her the plastic flute. Trying to follow Logan's instructions she did what she thought he did and out came…

"Agh!" someone screamed at the sudden blast coming from the recorder.

"Not so hard," Logan instructed.

Camille tried blowing softer but the sound still came in an incorrigible blast.

"Let's move on to the harmonica. Well, actually, I don't know how to play this, so I don't know why I brought it along." Logan tossed it to the side. "Bongos."

"You just hit them, right?"

"Yes." Logan looked at her warily. Nothing could go wrong here. They were just bongo drums.

"Like this?" Camille timidly tapped the drums with her fingers after Logan placed them in her the holds of her legs.

"Yes, just like that, maybe a little louder."

Camille hit the bongos harder in some sort of unmitigated rhythm. She smiled broadly. She wasn't producing beautiful music. She was making noise. But, she was having fun. And then—

"Oops." Her hand went through the leather top of the bongo.

"OK." Logan tossed the bongos aside. "That's not for you, either."

"That just leaves," Camille picked up the cold metal, "the triangle."


	29. Chapter 29

"Lucy?" James entered his girlfriend's apartment expecting to see her in the living room or well, anywhere. "Luce, you here?"

A groan from the bedroom was his answer.

"You okay?" He asked entering her room to find her butt hanging out of the closet.

Another groan.

"Lucy?"

Slowly, she turned around.

"I put some stuff back here for the baby and now I can't find it."

"I'll help you look for it later."

"Later? We don't have later." She placed her hands on her protruding belly. "I'm about to pop and the nursery isn't ready!"

"You've got a month, yet, don't you?" James tried doing calculations in his head but it all became muddled. "You're not—not now—wait?"

Lucy rubbed James's cheek.

"You're cute when you get flustered. No, no, we have a month, but we can't wait until the last minute! " She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm getting all worked up over this."

James led her to the bed where he sat her down carefully.

"Take a deep breath."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. In. Out. In. Out."

"I know how to breathe." But, she did as she was told.

"Better?"

Lucy nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow, I'll help you get started on the room. Gustavo's given us the weekend off."

Big Time Rush was working on their EP. Actually, they should have been done by now, but Gustavo kept writing and rewriting the last two songs. He hadn't booked time with Lucy or even picked out the last duet partner yet. Logan kept insisting they use Camille but Gustavo was certain he didn't want a triangle solo on his EP.

"OK." Lucy pecked James's lips.

"Ready for our date?"

"Our—I completely forgot." She glanced down at the outfit she was wearing, a gray t-shirt and a pair of maternity blue jean shorts. "I'm not sure there's anything to wear."

James snapped his fingers and hopped off the bed. He went into the closet Lucy had been digging through and shuffled through the clothes on the rack.

"You don't need anything fancy," he passed by Lucy's collection of t-shirts. "You look good in anything honestly."

"Oh, shut up." Lucy leaned back on the bed and rubbed her abdomen. "I sure don't feel good in anything. It's like I'm carrying a watermelon all the time."

"It's all baby," James tossed a maternity sundress to his girlfriend. A rare thing it was to find a simple dress in Lucy's closet, but she said at this stage most of the time she considered it better to wear something that didn't have a waist. "You can wear that with…" he popped out of the closet a few minutes later with a pair of gold sandals.

"But I—" Lucy started.

"I love the way you look in that dress. Put it on, add a bracelet or something," he pulled the rubber band out of her hair, "run a brush through your hair, apply lipstick, and you're good."

"But—"

"It'll take no time at all." After helping her to her feet he pushed Lucy toward the bathroom.

"Why don't we just stay in tonight?" Lucky asked through the closed bathroom door after what James assumed was her brushing her teeth as he had heard the water running.

"You don't want to go out?" He didn't mean to sound hurt, but the tone came through anyway.

"It's fine. We can go out."

An eternity later but was only a few minutes, Lucy stepped from her bathroom in the lavender sundress.

"You-you're," James sputtered.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he just stared. The thin straps showing off her tan shoulders, the lush roundness of her, um, the way the fabric gathered showing off her belly… Before he knew it James was holding Lucy's hands.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered staring into her dark brown eyes.

"You're lying," Lucy said.

"I'm not."

"I'm as big as a house."

"A mansion."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"I mean, a gorgeous mans—no not a mansion, one of those houses, an apartment, yes, a tiny tiny studio apartment."

"Whatever." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "What about our date?"

"Our—oh, right. Yeah, I need to pick something up at the crib first. Come on."

"Hold on." Lucy kicked him with her bare foot and tried bending over.

Realizing what she was doing, James picked up the sandals and helped her put them on.

"Now, we can go."

"OK, I just have to get something from the crib."

"Yeah, you said that."

"Did I? Well, let's go, then."

Standing in front of 2J James fiddled with the keys.

"Since when have you guys locked the door?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, we care about safety and security." James continued messing with the keys and then finally got the door open. He reached for the light switch when…

"Surprise!"

Lucy laughed. "So, this is what you had to get from your crib." She playfully slapped James on the shoulder.

"What? No! I knew nothing about this." James's face maintained a blank look.

"It was his idea," Katie said. She stood near the kitchen with Kendall and Kelly.

"Well, I had a little help."

"The Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood," Carlos announced from over by the hockey dome. Alexa elbowed him.

"No, actually, I had help from three of my favorite ladies," James put his arms around Kelly and Katie while nodding towards Mrs. Knight standing behind the counter. "That is after you," he added meaning Lucy.

"I think this 'becoming a father' thing is really getting to his head," Katie muttered.

"Last gift," Carlos announced handing Lucy a box wrapped in pale green paper with blue and yellow booties printed all over. After cake and punch the group had gathered around the orange couch where Lucy sat with James opening up baby supplies, clothes, toys, and whatever else their friends and family felt the couple needed.

"OK, this is," Lucy paused to read the card attached. "From my mom." Being the last gift of the bunch she was tired of opening gifts. Heck, she was tired long before she got to the last gift. She quickly tore into the present and opened the white box. Inside lay a little blue sweater and a note.

"What?" James asked watching the expression on her face change.

"My mom," Lucy spoke softly, "she knitted this herself. I didn't even know she could knit." Lucy ran her fingers over the soft yarn. "This note says she started on it when I told her I was pregnant. I—I thought she was mad at me this whole time and here she was making a sweater for her grandson." Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh gosh, hormones making me all emotional." She wiped her eyes. "I've talked to her a few times since the tour but she never mentioned anything about this." She laughed. "She says when the baby's born she's got dibs on 'grandma' no matter what Mrs. Diamond says."

"Mom declares she's too young to be called 'grandma' so your mom can have it."

"Goodness, I'm such a blubbering mess." Lucy wiped her eyes with a tissue Logan handed her.

"You're a cute blubbering mess," James said softly.

"Gag me," Katie muttered.

"You know, a lady's hormones," Logan spoke up. Camille patted his leg causing him to quiet.

"We have another surprise for you." Kelly walked over to the orange couch with an open laptop.

A bewildered look crossed James's face. He hadn't planned any more surprises.

"Mom!"

"Hey, Honey!" Brooke Diamond greeted her son from the other side of the computer screen. "I wish I could be there for the shower but if I'm going to be taking time off next month when the baby's born I need to make sure everything's squared here at the main office."

James and Lucy weren't sure how they felt about his mom helping out but as James learned growing up, arguing with her was futile. There had only been two times he had said no to her and one included his dad, so, he, well, he decided this was not a thing to fight over.

"Mom," James chuckled.

"Yes?" She seemed to be in the middle of a story causing James to feel bad for interrupting.

"Oh, I, uh, can't wait for you to get here," he responded lamely.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, too."

"And I love you, Lucy, and the baby. Have you two thought of a name, yet?"

James and Lucy looked at each other.

"I'll take that as a no. Looks like we have a lot to discuss."

"We?" James thought silently.

"Mrs…," Lucy started.

"Brooke."

"Brooke, um—"

James placed a hand on Lucy's leg.

"Yeah, we do," Lucy finished.

_Oh boy._


End file.
